Faded Aftermath
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: Natsu X Gray - Sequel (Aftermath) of "You'll Fade." Filled with as much love, betrayal, fights, rivals, recovery, fluff, forgiveness, and angst as the first. Please read "You'll Fade" before reading this. Rated "M" for reasons inside.
1. Their Return

**You'll Fade **

**\- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 1 - Their Return**

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Gray asked, pulling on his arm. Natsu's eyes travelled around each finger, up to his hand, up his arm, to his love's eyes. Natsu cupped the side of Gray's face; his face covered in a look of discontentment. He loved how strong Gray was, but he hated his stubbornness. Even now Natsu fought the urge to throw the raven over his shoulder and run to the guild, but he knew Gray would end up kicking his ass if he picked him up again.

"Natsu?" Gray said; his hand covering the hand that still touched his face. Natsu looked down, took a breath, and lifted his head again in a smile. He nodded.

"Ready."

He gripped the cold hand that pulled at his as he watched their home get closer and closer. Each step that brought them closer, Natsu's smile grew while Gray's pace sped up. When Gray touched the door his face lit up and at the same time he crumbled. Natsu smiled as he watched Gray shed a tear from his faded eye. Gray turned towards Natsu, meeting his gaze.

The pinkette didn't console him; he didn't say a word.

Natsu just took a deep breath and kicked the door wide open.

"Hey~! We're back!"

* * *

Shocked silence barely had enough time to fill the guild before each member cheered, roared, and applauded for their friend's return. Everyone surrounded the two by the guild doors giving their love in forms of head pats, high fives, and hugs.

Natsu saw that Gray instinctively hid his faded eye behind his bangs. Erza and Lucy stayed back as they watched their friends be bombarded by their loved ones. Their Master greeted them, extending his large strong arms to wrap around the two, pulling them close; his tough demeanor immediately crumbling as he blubbered.

After the initial shock of their return died down, the Fairy Tail members encircled the two as they told their story of their toughest mission yet, leaving out a significant amount of information for both their sakes. During their entire story, neither one let go of the other's hand and no one seemed to notice, but still Natsu felt a chill go down his spine...like someone was staring daggers into his very soul. Natsu knew exactly who it was, but he still didn't dare meet her gaze. Instead he tightened his grip on Gray's hand, which, regretfully, only made the hard glare intensify.

* * *

"We're all so glad you've returned." Mirajane said as he handed the two a glass of water.

"Yeah!" The group cheered behind them. Gray smiled as Natsu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We thought you'd never come back." Wakaba said, wrapping his arm around Macao flashing a huge grin. Gray's smile fell only slightly, but it was enough for Natsu to take note. He met his eyes.

"_You okay?" _Natsu spoke with his intense gaze only to be given a small nod from Gray. He kept up a happy appearance, but he wouldn't take his eyes off Gray.

"So tell us about this crazy monster woman! Was she strong? How'd you beat her?" Romeo exclaimed, excitedly pounding his fists on the table. His eyes lit up as he stared at Natsu waiting for an answer. Gray didn't even attempt to open his mouth, giving Natsu the indication to speak for them.

"We had help from former Tenebris guild members." Natsu spoke quickly.

"Tenebris _guild members_ helped you!?" Levy said, her hand clinging to Lucy's. She looked towards the blonde waiting for a response that she heard that right. Lucy smiled and nodded, gently rubbing the hand that clung to her.

"Abraham and Lyr Reinhardt of Tenebris. They helped us defeat their Master." Natsu said as if he were reading from a history book.

"That's awesome! What was the Master's name again?" Romeo asked; his smile never withered.

"Gwenera." Erza cut in before either boy could utter her name.

"Formerly a resident of that same village; Gwen Hasland. Murdered her own son and husband in cold blood before establishing the guild, Tenebris. She was a powerful mage; able to take on other's appearances or even their body after they've died along with their magical abilities."

* * *

This time the room held the silence much longer.

"There's magic like that?" Levy asked, looking blankly at the ground.

"She sounds really strong! How did you beat her?" Romeo asked, looking directly at Natsu. Natsu held back the urge to look at Gray before speaking, but he didn't want to put pressure on the ice mage. He knew Gray didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to hear it, but they trusted and loved their family...they deserved to know.

Natsu took a breath before going deeper into Gwenera's magical abilities, making sure to cover her vessels and each of her strengths.

"I realized that her black ooze would leak out when an attack did some real damage. So I guessed that her ooze would actually be the final vessel before getting to her real body." Natsu paused and glanced at Gray. The raven was looking him, just listening to his story with a concerning blank expression. Natsu shook it off as he continued to speak.

"We had to kill each of her vessels before _she_ would actually die. Gray killed the first and I killed the other two before we saw her true face."

"Did you kill her then?" Elfman asked, his fists clenching from such an intense battle.

"I...uh...it wasn't that..."Natsu trailed off as he fought through his mind on what to say next. None of them ever said Gray had been Gwenera's original target from the moment they entered that town. Out of respect for Gray for he didn't want their pity or concern, but e knew something would have to be said eventually once someone saw his eye or when someone commented on him keeping his clothes _on_.

"Natsu." Gray mumbled. Natsu looked at him.

"_You sure?" _Again, Gray just nodded.

"They couldn't kill her because...they didn't know what would happen to me if she died."

"To you?" Levy said with a slight gasp.

"What're you talking about, Gray?" Mirajane asked.

* * *

It felt like an eternity had passed as he told the story of his capture, torture, and rescue...again excluding the embarrassment he and Natsu had to endure. He felt the eyes of each of his friends grow heavy, filling with pity and remorse. Gray knew the response he'd get; pure silence as they all tried to wrap their minds around what they just heard. Juvia stepped forward, tears at the edge of her eyes, standing in front of the two. Seeing the look on Gray's face at her sorrowful expression, she instantly rubbed her eyes dry before sitting at the table next to Romeo.

"Is your...uh..." Romeo didn't know how to get the words out, but Gray knew exactly what he was trying to ask.

At that Gray slowly stood, his body indistinctly shaking, and pulled his shirt off. Wide eyes covered his friends' faces as they looked at the aftermath of Gray's torture. His chest, waist, neck, arms, and hands held faint scars. He gradually turned to show the blistered burns covering his back. Juvia didn't realize as the tears left her eyes and she didn't care to wipe them dry. She couldn't.

Gray turned back around and took a breath before throwing his bangs out of the way, showing his scarred faded eye. Gasps echoed throughout the room.

"Are...you-" Wendy started, her voice shaking.

"Yes, I'm blind in this eye." Gray said as his knees buckled making him crash back to his seat in a thump.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, shooting to his feet standing over Gray. The raven cursed; his hands digging into his knees as he focused his breathing to try and lessen the pain.

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not. Okay guys we're done now, okay? Come on, Gray." Natsu pulled on Gray's arm, but he didn't budge.

"Gray-"

"Your legs...?" Romeo asked, his jaw clenched tight at hearing the answer.

"Romeo that's enough-"

"Natsu." Gray said, cursing at the throbbing pain. The ice mage looked up at his worried friends and met Romeo's gaze.

"My legs are pretty messed up, but I'm alive. We're all alive and home. So...don't worry." Gray looked at each of his friends, making sure to meet each person's stare. He stopped when he met Natsu's fierce onyx orbs.

Grabbing the warm hand tight in his icy grasp, he pulled the pinkette back down and whispered.

"Don't worry."

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**(A/N) Well there's the first of ten simple one-shots. I hope you enjoyed this first of many drabbles. A new one will be coming soon! Please look forward to it and please review! I love reading your thoughts after you've read mine.**

**FUTURE ONE-SHOTS RATED "M" FOR YAOI, LEMON, RAPE-MEMORIES, TORTURE-MEMORIES, LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.**

**\- Next Time - **

**Number 2 - **** An Envious Downpour and Recollections **


	2. An Envious Downpour and Recollections

**You'll Fade**

**\- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 2 – An Envious Downpour and Recollections **

Everything seemed to quiet down after Gray revealed his injuries, but Natsu found that he wasn't able to look away from the comforting stare Gray held. He was mesmerized by those dark eyes all over again to the point that he had a couple thoughts flowing through his mind that were far from...appropriate.

Natsu swore he could feel a glare digging into him, but he still didn't look away even when Gray did. Several of their friends commented on Gray's eye; how it made him look badass- as Natsu has said several times. He smiled at that and finally looked away, his eyes stopping on Juvia's. The pinkette held a blank expression as he watched her eyes travel down to his hand that was _still _held within Gray's tight grasp. Gray wasn't paying attention to the two as they had their silent stare down; he was consumed by the unrelenting questions about the mission respectively excluding his traumatic torture.

"Hey Erza." Lucy whispered, tugging on Erza's arm. She nodded with a smirk appearing, Lucy sighed. The two girls watched their pink headed friend stare down the water enchantress famous for her renowned love for their Gray.

* * *

One by one their friends went silent; each pair of eyes going towards the two with the on-going stare down.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, shaking his hand. He flinched when he heard the grinding of Juvia's tightly clenched jaw. He looked over at her then back to Natsu, he sighed in aggravation.

"What's going on you two?" Mirajane asked, holding back a giggle; her eyes going to Gray and Natsu's intertwined hands. Juvia didn't say a word; she let the thunder, pounding outside the guild doors, speak for her.

"W-What the hell, Juvia?" Macao exclaimed, running to slam the guild doors shut with Wakaba in close pursuit.

"Gray, do something!" Wakaba and Macao said in unison. Elfman roared something about the door not being as manly as him as he threw his body against the it, pushing against the insane wind gust that came with the upcoming storm.

"Don't look at me. Anything I do would only make it worse." Gray said pulling his hand away from Natsu's making the pinkette immediately drop his glare with Juvia. He looked at the raven in question, but couldn't mask the hinted hurt in his onyx orbs. Gray sighed again, this time more aggravation came through at the current situation.

"I really didn't want it to come out this way, but..."

"What're you-" Natsu was instantly cut off as Gray attacked his lips. The ice mage's strong arms wrapped around Natsu and held him in place; he could feel the heat rise into the fire mage's cheeks, but at the same time there was something else. Natsu's breathing quickened as he tried to pull his arms free.

* * *

Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman stood completely stunned, forgetting all about the door. Wendy and Levy squealed; their own cheeks igniting in a heated blush. Erza crossed her arms, shook her head, and smiled at Lucy; who flashed a grin back. Mirajane pulled out a small camera she hid behind the bar just for this kind of occasion. She had never been happier to make the choice to buy that camera. As for the two that sat right in front of the kissing couple, Romeo just stared; his lips trembled before he burst into laughter. He couldn't believe such a thing would ever happen between the two that fought over everything and anything on a daily basis. Romeo quickly remembered who shared the bench with him and his laughter cut off automatically; his father running over to rip him away from the table.

"There. It's out now." Gray said pulling away from a very red, panting, Natsu.

"Y-you...two are-" Elfman said, shocked.

"Yeah we're together and I love him." Gray said bluntly without looking away from Juvia. He knew what this would mean to her and he _really_ didn't want it to come out like this, but she was a little too perceptive and he was done with her obsessions. Better to get it over with.

"Love!? You guys...really!?" Levy exclaimed. She looked at Natsu, still red and expressionless. He seemed focused on trying to control his breathing more than anything.

"Was that your first kiss?" Gajeel asked as he pushed through the crowd, with iron hanging out of his mouth. No one even knew the iron dragon slayer was there.

"Hardly." Gray said adding another shade of red to Natsu's cheeks.

"Well then...can't be much fun if every time you guys kiss...he goes all stiff on ya. Pathetic." Gajeel said, wrapping an arm around Levy.

"Gajeel!" She said looking at Natsu. The pinkette all but flinched at Gajeel's provocation.

* * *

_"How do I know you're actually Natsu?" Gray said, trying to push against the strong hands._

_"P-please you have to trust me. I'm me! Really!"_

_"Answer something for me then. What did I say to you when you told me you liked me?"_

_Natsu looked up at Gray. Pink filled his cheeks at the embarrassing question, he turned away. Gray continued to stare at the Natsu in front of him. Waiting for an answer, he glanced down at the other Natsu and noticed he was trying to hide his face. Gray sighed._

_"What? You felt the same." Natsu replied. Gray smirked._

_"I'm surprised at how close that is to the correct answer, but honestly I didn't even need an answer from you." Gray said... _

_Natsu looked up as Gray looked down. They're eyes met and Gray was certain the Natsu with the pink hair __and __face was his._

* * *

"He doesn't like an audience. Even one person is too much." Gray said looking at Natsu. Natsu met his eyes, his own gaze holding anger. Gray brushed off the irritable look.

"_Say something." _Gray said, taking Natsu's hand in his again. Natsu shook his head.

"That's just...I can't believe it, but I'm happy for you two though." Levy said, nudging Gajeel in the stomach. He groaned and nodded in agreement. Their friends patted the two on the back and made their disbelief and happiness known; all but one. Natsu met her eyes once more before shakily opening his mouth to speak.

"I love him." Natsu whispered to Juvia. Her eyes widened as she took on the look of a madman. The storm clouds erupted outside; slowly the rain fell, gradually getting harder...stronger.

* * *

Cheers and congratulatory words were thrown about as the night continued going strong. Natsu was happy to be home, but he wanted nothing more than to walk out of that guild. He was surprised Gray hadn't tried to leave yet. The pinkette looked at the raven and watched his expression as he spoke. Realization took over as he noticed Gray had "checked out" hours ago. Every laugh, look, and smile was as fake as they could get. He didn't know what he'd been hoping for, but he wanted to pretend that "Gray" wasn't a fake. Natsu groaned; something cold splashing against his feet.

"What the?" Natsu mumbled, looking down. Water had gone up to his ankles and rising fast.

"Does anyone else see that water?" Wendy hollered as she, Lucy, and Erza stood on top of a nearby table. The others looked around before their eyes shot to Juvia. Her expression was merciless.

"Come on." Gajeel said hoisting Levy up onto his shoulder.

"H-hey Juvia calm down, okay?" Macao said, holding his hands up.

"Yeah can't have you flooding the guild now." Wakaba added in.

"Juvia." Gray said looking her straight in the eye. She let out a breath that had been caught back with her words.

"Stop."

She looked helplessly between Gray and Natsu.

"You love_ him_?" She murmured; her fists clenched tightly under the table. Gray nodded.

_LOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVAL..._

_...love rival. _

Gray knew what she was saying in her mind, but he didn't know what else he could say or do, without hurting her, to get her to understand. The water continued to rise as she kept her eyes on the pinkette.

"Get over it." Natsu spat with a clear frown.

Juvia dropped all expression as a wall of water crashed through the doors, flooding the entire lower section of the guild. Erza had jumped to the second level before the water had hit, unfortunately Lucy was caught in the tidal wave. She could hear her gurgling from below. Gajeel hung from an iron spike in the ceiling with Levy wrapped around his waist as Carle held onto Wendy. The others climbed the indoor pillars evading the wave. Natsu looked at Gray; the raven stood, putting his body between Natsu and the wave...his hand already to his palm.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Gray yelled; a shield of ice appearing around the two protecting them from most of the water.

Juvia stood from the table; the water circling around her. She wasn't herself as the envy consumed her.

"Juvia! Calm down!" Levy yelled.

"You're messing up the guild again!" Elfman yelled, digging his nails into a pillar.

Erza reequipped a grappling hook, whipping it into the water. She pulled it back; the claw- empty.

"Dammit." She cursed throwing the hook back in.

"What're you doing at a time like this?" Carle exclaimed. Erza blankly looked at the feline before pulling the hook out a second time, with Lucy at the end of it gasping for air.

"Lucy fishing." Happy said, sitting on Erza's shoulder.

"Happy!?" Wendy and Carle said.

"Where have you b-been?" Lucy said, spitting out water.

"I was outside. I came in with the wave." Happy said nonchalantly.

"Can you get Natsu and Gray?" Wendy asked.

"Not at the same time and neither one would want to be saved first so..."

"Let them be." Erza cut in.

"Great." Lucy said as she dangled from the hook.

* * *

"S-shit..." Gray cursed, his ice shield slowly melting.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Natsu said, gripping his shoulder.

"It's nothing." Gray said, his face twisting in a grimace. Natsu looked down and saw his legs tremble from the pressure the water was putting on his shield.

"Ah fuck it." Natsu said jumping onto the table in front of Juvia.

She looked up at him as if she were in a trance.

"You wanna fight me? Let's fight already, but..." He squatted; face to face with his so called "love rival."

"Keep _him_ out of it." Natsu said; fists igniting. His stood again; his eyes focused on his target. Erza watched his stance change; she could feel what he _wanted _to do. She remembered that feeling too well.

"Don't think for a second that I'll go easy on you. Anyone..._anyone_ that endangers him gets no mercy from me. None. Let's go."

"That is enough!" Erza roared from the second level, in full Purgatory armor.

Juvia and Natsu froze without taking their eyes off one another. The water slowed and the storm clouds began to fade.

"If you two wish to do this to your fellow Guildmates, then you will _both_ be immediately expelled from Fairy Tail!"

Natsu's flames died instantly at the same time the storm ceased; like it never happened.

"Natsu, leave the guild and take Gray with you. Juvia, come with me." Erza said, returning to her normal armor. Juvia reluctantly followed after Erza, but not without sending Natsu one final glare.

"Thank goodness that's over." Wakaba said, leaning against the pillar that saved his life.

"We're gonna have to leave the doors open again until this dries...again..." Macao said in sorrowful annoyance.

"You said "again" twice, dad." Romeo pointed out.

"Her floods keep happening! I mean remember the flood that came when Gray didn't return with Erza and Lucy!?" Macao exclaimed throwing a pile of towels at his son. Romeo chuckled before he began drying the tables.

"Gray?" Natsu said calmly approaching the ice mage. He hasn't seen Gray use his magic since their final fight with Gwenera. Gray never told him why and he never asked.

"I'm fine." Gray said panting.

"We should probably go. I don't want to face Erza's wrath if she finds us still here." Natsu said with a grin. Gray watched his expression, his eyes trailing over his smile. He frowned, wondering when _that smile_ wouldn't be fake.

"Right. We're heading out everyone." Gray said, grabbing his shirt from the table before heading to the door.

"Sorry for the trouble!" Natsu yelled, running after Gray.

"Whatever Natsu, get going!" Macao yelled back with an annoyed smirk.

* * *

"It'll be weird being at my place again. It's been too long." Gray said looking up at the sky. Natsu looked at the ground, his eyes shifting back and forth between Gray's hand and the townspeople.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Gray asked quietly.

"Me? Yeah. Why?"

"The thing with Juvia. I'll have to talk to her about this, but I don't want you fighting with her. I honestly expected nothing less from her with that reaction." Gray said with a light chuckle.

"She's crazy."

"Maybe, but the things I've seen _you_ do...I'd say you're the crazy one."

"I'm crazy? Really? I was there too. I don't even compare to you." Natsu said adding another chuckle. The two sighed in unison as they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

Minutes of silence went by before Gray spoke again. He could see Natsu's shifty gaze out the corner of his eye. The raven smirked and stopped in his tracks.

"What wrong?" Natsu said, stopping.

"I should be asking you that."

"What?"

"Why did you freeze?"

"What're you-"

"Dammit Natsu. Why did you completely freeze up when I kissed you? You've never done that before."

"You did it out of the blue in front of everyone...of course I'd be a little stunned."

"A little? You wouldn't even fucking blink."

"Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?" Really? You're asking me that?"

"Gray-"

"If that is another lie, please just keep your mouth shut." Gray said before walking ahead.

* * *

Natsu stood stunned by Gray yet again, left alone in the street. He looked at the ground; his eyes trying to dig himself a hole...a grave. His eyes lost focus; his mind wandered off and he was surrounded by trees; his forehead pressed against something damp and rough. He lifted his head and looked back behind him only to see Gray staring back at him. Gray grinned at him; his grin growing at the sound of a zipper. Natsu turned back and dug his nails into the damp dirt preparing for what he knew was coming.

"Stop." He whispered. His entire body tensed up as he felt nails digging into his hips; his teeth tearing into his lip, the bloody taste was so familiar.

"-stu...?"

"Gray." Natsu whispered in a pleading tone.

"Natsu!" The pinkette jumped, his vision clearing to show Gray's face again this time it held a look of concern, his eyes filled to the brim with kindness. Natsu's heart was racing and he tried his best to control his breathing. Gray looked at him and took his hand, pulling him away to his place.

"Come on." Gray said quietly. Natsu didn't have it in him to disobey, still he kept his eyes on the ground.

_Why can't that just go away...?_

* * *

When the door closed behind them, Gray flipped the light on and led Natsu to the couch. He sat next to him and leaned back into the soft cushion.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"What?"

"Where did you go?" Gray asked, putting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"I..." Natsu didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't keep it in either.

"The...uh dirt." Natsu started.

"The dirt?" Gray asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I was looking at the ground and remembered the dirt in the forest."

"That forest?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded, confirming his own suspicions.

"I couldn't move and you-"

"Is that why you froze?"

Natsu's eyes shot over to Gray; realization setting in. He already knew that was the reason, but he didn't want Gray to know.

"When you kissed me, I couldn't move. So other than being completely shocked from the "out of the blue" kiss in front of our friends...I was..."

"Scared. Of me." Gray said standing up. He began pacing as he fought with himself over his stupid actions.

"Gray? It's not-"

"Shut up. Just shut up, okay. Don't you dare say it isn't my fault. I was a fucking idiot to do that. I wasn't thinking about what she..._I _did to you." Natsu growled at that.

"I told you then and I'll say it again _you_ didn't do shit to me." Natsu kept his eyes strong and Gray had no problem challenging that gaze.

"If you really think that then why can't I touch you?" Gray said with an aggravated tone.

"You can. You do." Natsu said, confused.

"Don't. Back at the hospital...when we were...then _you_ wouldn't let me touch you and even now _you've_ only touched me. The _only_ thing I can say you let me do is touch your hand."

Natsu remained speechless as he listened to Gray rant.

"And the first time I kiss you...you completely freeze up. All because _you _didn't see it coming because _you _didn't kiss me. So don't sit there and fucking lie to me and say I didn't do anything to you that day." Gray said crashing into the chair across from Natsu; his hands digging into his hair.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I know it wasn't the real you..."

"That doesn't seem to matter though."

"Do you think I wanted this? To be afraid to be touched by the one I love. I just can't say I'm sorry enough, huh?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Natsu. Don't apologize and don't lie to me."

"What're you-"

"Don't apologize for something you have no control over and don't lie to me when you say I didn't do shit."

"Gray-"

"You know I hated myself."

Natsu felt that one sentence tug at his heart, but he couldn't get any words to come out.

"During the torture, when she changed into me. I wanted to kill...I-I _hated_ that face." Gray trailed off.

"I only wish she was wearing my face when you burned her alive."

Natsu stood and walked over to Gray, hovering above him. Gray felt the rage coming from that stare, but he looked up regardless. Natsu looked down at the dark eyes and cupped Gray's scarred cheek; his thumb brushing under the faded eye.

"I don't hate your face, Gray and I don't want you to hate it either because it was _this _face right here..." Natsu cupped the other side and leaned closer.

"That saved me."

"You're a strange one, you corny bastard." Gray said with a small smile as he took the warm hands from his face. Natsu smiled back as he pushed Gray back into the chair and straddled his lap. Gray gently brushed his hands through the pink locks that encircled the fire mage's face. Natsu's hands went over every scar and muscle on Gray's toned chest; his hands going around his neck to pull him closer. Chests pressed against each other, Natsu began moving his hips, slowly grinding against Gray's peaked member.

"Touch me." Natsu whispered. That was all Gray needed to take immediate action.

Gray groaned and wrapped an arm around Natsu, pulled him off his lap and into his arms.

"Gray?" Natsu said as he was carefully dropped onto the couch. Gray looked down at him before slowly lowering himself on top.

"Let me." Gray whispered, gently bringing his lips to Natsu's. It didn't take much for Natsu to want more...if only he was on top, but Gray wouldn't budge. Gray pulled back with a chuckle.

"What're you laughing at?" Natsu said, wrapping his arms around Gray's neck again, pulling him down.

"I can tell you wish I was under you." Gray whispered seductively before claiming Natsu's mouth again, intertwining their tongues in a heated battle for dominance. Gray's hand travelled down and parted Natsu's legs so he could lay between them. Gray couldn't hold back as he started grinding against Natsu, starting out slow for Natsu's sake then speeding up for both their sakes as they couldn't hold back their moans any longer. Natsu's moan caught in his throat when he felt Gray pulling at the top of his pants. Gray pulled away from Natsu's lips and looked into his eyes. Slowly he moved his hand down the front of Natsu's pants; the pinkette's breathing hitched when a cold hand wrapped around his member.

"G-Gray-"

"It's okay, Natsu." Gray said quietly as he began moving his hand at a steady rhythm. Natsu held onto Gray, one hand digging into his raven locks and the other clawing at his mouth to hold back the moans that wanted release. As Gray sped up, Natsu couldn't help but buck his hips against the cool touch. Gray watched Natsu thrash against his touch and he couldn't help but stare. The raven continued to stare; his hand going to intertwine with the warm hand that clung to Natsu's mouth. Natsu gasped as his hand was forcibly removed, his moans growing louder. Natsu wrapped his arm around Gray and pulled him down; his nails digging into the pale skin.

"G-Gray...I can't-"

Gray increased the speed only slightly, but it was enough for Natsu to reel back; his head pressed into the couch. Gray lifted his gaze and began placing a gentle trail of kisses around Natsu's neck, moving up his jaw line to his lips. The kiss didn't last long as Natsu about screamed in lustful pleasure; coming into Gray's cold hand. Gray slowed and pushed his body into Natsu's; laying his head on the pinkette's chest. Hearing the erratic heartbeat made Gray smile; he loved the sound. His hands trembled; he wanted to do more. One grasping Natsu's waistline and the other laid against his heaving chest.

When Natsu finally caught his breath, he looked down at Gray; his hands playing through his hair. Even after everything he's been through, he loved the sight of Gray laying on top of him...and an even better sight would be if they switched places.

Gray lifted his head and locked eyes with his love; he moved closer again pressing his lips to Natsu's. Gray caressed Natsu's face, his thumb ghosting over his bottom lip as they parted. He wanted to do more, but there was this lingering look Natsu's eyes still held that told him to wait.

"It's okay...I'm not doing anymore than this. I promise." Gray said looking at his dragon slayer. Natsu was somewhat relieved it wouldn't escalade further, but at the same time he wanted more. Again...if only he was on top. He wanted to completely take Gray, but he knew Gray needed to heal more than he did.

* * *

That night, after a quick shower, the two lay side by side in Gray's bed looking up at the ceiling; not uttering a single word. Natsu looked over at Gray and turned onto his side.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel anything for me?"

"What?" Gray said looking at Natsu.

"I mean all that..." Natsu said; his finger going over the burn scars.

"You're asking me if I have any mixed feeling for you when she wore your face to burn me alive?" Although hesitant at first, Natsu nodded. Gray looked away from the pinkette and went through his mind to see if he ever did.

* * *

_"Are you real? The real Natsu?" Gray asked._

_Natsu walked until he was just in arms reach of Gray. This time _he_ tilted his head to the side and looked Gray from head to toe. He smiled big, his face shining._

_"There's only one Natsu just like there's only one Gray."_

* * *

_"We've both been fooled once. She can't fool us again. You already know that's not me. You know these aren't my flames. I know that doesn't help with the pain you're going through, but you are stronger than this. Your willpower is stronger than mine. You aren't meant to die here. You can't die here."_

_Gray just continued to stare at Natsu while he spout his encouraging words. He couldn't get himself to speak. _

_"You've been through too much and survived. You've survived Deliora, a fucking demon from Zeref, three times. Your parents, your teacher, and then Lyon. You've been through all that and survived. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You will survive this, I know you will."_

* * *

"There's only one Natsu just like there's only one Gray." Gray said quietly.

Natsu's expression fell as he heard the same words _he _had once told Gray. The ice mage looked over at him as a tear fell, staining his pillow.

"I was never afraid of _you. _You are the reason I'm alive today."

Natsu stayed silent as he watched Gray fight against his own emotions.

"...And I'm sorry, but I wish we didn't find out our feelings for each other until after we were home."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because maybe then you wouldn't have gone through that."

"Gray, you went through the same thing." Natsu said lifting himself up onto his elbow. Gray shook his head.

"I'd rather you go through what I went through."

"Wha-"

"I'd rather you get fucked by a damn sword than a fake me!" Gray yelled sitting up, cursing everything and anything he could think of to curse. Natsu sat up and threw his arms around Gray, pulling him to his chest.

"Seeing you like this...I would too, but for me I'd rather _you_ not get captured, taken away from your family, tortured, raped, traumatized, and then left for dead. I'd rather this whole thing never happened, but it did. All of it and we can't undo it...we can only be us and move forward. I told you I'd be with you through it all and I meant it."

Gray pulled away and met Natsu's eyes.

"I seriously think that's the only thing she said that I agreed with." Gray said shaking his head.

"What's that?" Natsu said squeezing Gray's hand.

"Love is a hazardous emotion, but even so I wouldn't be alive now without it."

"Gray..."

"Natsu, let me say this." Gray said cupping the side of Natsu's face. Natsu stared into the dark eyes that held him captive as he waited for their owner to speak. Thoughts, memories, and a thousand emotions flew around in Gray's throbbing skull as he tried to think of the right words.

"You mean the world to me in every sense of the word. I'd do anything for you just as you've done for me. You saved my life. I can't thank you _enough _for that." Gray slammed his eyes shut and hung his head.

"Gray?" Natsu said, leaning forward. Gray shot his head up and pushed his lips to Natsu's. It started off as a gentle kiss that soon turned rough, filled with desperation and passion. The two parted in a gasp for breath; eyes hooked on one another.

"You're still here." Gray said quietly as if he were telling a secret, letting another tear escape his bloodshot eye. Natsu also felt the urge to cry at Gray's words. Never has he known someone who has lost so much so fast and never has he known someone so strong in the aftermath.

The pinkette laid back down and pulled Gray with him. They laid together face to face; Natsu's hand played in the dark locks as he watched the raven fall asleep. Almost immediately he saw Gray enter a nightmare; thrashing around in his sleep...whimpering. Natsu leaned close, wrapped an arm around the raven, and pressed his forehead to Gray's.

"I'm with you, Gray. I will _always_ be right here."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**(A/N) There you have it. Number 2 is complete and they're getting longer! It wasn't a shock that Juvia reacted as bad as she did, in my opinion. I'm sure she'll get a good talking to with Erza and then Gray later on. And again...Natsu and Gray are just so lovely. I freaking love writing them. ^_^ I love the cute moments and the drama filled moments that came with the haunting recollections. As many thought, Natsu didn't seem to have any problem with Gray even after his ordeal with Gwenera...but he can hide it pretty well. If only Gray would just sit back and let Natsu do. it. all. ^_^ Anyways I hope you enjoyed drabble #2. The next one will be coming soon and it'll be less upsetting...I think. I'm pretty sure.**

**ps. Hope you enjoyed my fluffy lemon. ^_^**

**\- Next Time -**

**Number 3 - Curiosity Killed the Lion**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Lion

**You'll Fade **

**\- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 3 – Curiosity Killed the Lion**

"_SHUT UP!" Loke screamed, fists glowing. _

"_Gwenera kept asking Gray if he had feelings for you." Lyr said quietly. Loke's head shot up as shock washed over his face. _

"_Oh that got your attention, huh? She kept asking him over and over, but he never would say anything. So she had to push him a bit." Lyr took a breath as a blush rose to her cheeks. Loke swallowed, it getting caught in his throat. His eyes shining over with disgust at the woman's sick story._

"_...even still he wouldn't give you an answer so you forcefully violated him, unprepared I might add. Two fingers…lead to four. He still wouldn't crack." _

"_Why Natsu…why not me?" You kept asking…" Lyr watched the strong lion's fighting sprit die with his glowing fists. She felt as if she could smell the frustrated tears welling up beneath his bangs. _

"_I wonder…do you have feelings for Gray, Loke?" She asked sounding somewhat kind. Loke bit his lip and refused to answer just as Gray had._

* * *

Loke jumped; his vision clearing as he looked around the guild. Hadn't noticed he fell asleep, he rubbed at his eyes before putting his glasses back on.

"Hey Loke, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she sat down beside him at the bar. He looked overly troubled by something and she had an idea what it could be, but she didn't pry.

"Yeah just tired. How long was I asleep?" He asked spinning around on his stool, placing his elbows back onto the bar. Lucy put her finger to her chin.

"It hasn't been too long; maybe an hour." She said gesturing to the rest of the guild; whose doors were still open trying to dry out the earlier flood. Loke could hear Romeo laughing at his father's constant groaning; he felt himself wanting to smile at that, but he knew he needed to be elsewhere. Lucy watched his expression change so she decided to give him the option to talk about it.

"What's wrong, Loke?" She said leaning closer. Loke blinked rapidly; surprised his emotions were so easy to read. He must really be out of it for that to happen. Loke took a breath; mouth hanging open, but still he said nothing.

"You know, he might not like it too much, but I think you should ask him about it anyways. He'd talk to you about it once he sees how much it's troubling you. I mean you are best friends." Lucy said with a smile before leaving to help Wendy put the chairs back around the tables. Loke watched her leave, stunned by her words. He shook his head before leaping off his seat and darting out the door.

* * *

Halfway down the street, he stopped; panting. He saw Natsu standing on the steps to Gray's place. Loke raised his arm.

"Hey Na-" His words caught in his throat when Gray came out, without a shirt, and threw his arms around Natsu's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Loke could only watch as Natsu gripped Gray's waist; smashing his lips to the raven's. If he didn't know what his own feelings were before this...he knew now. Now he just wanted to know Gray's, even though he already knew...he wanted to hear him say it. Loke dropped his friendly invitation, hung his head, and turned, walking off in the opposite direction.

That was a lie. He didn't want Gray to tell him his feelings. He didn't want to hear it. The spirit bit at his lip; his hand clutching a glass tight in his hand. The bartender, hesitantly at first, filled his glass again and again. The warm feeling of numbness helped, but it also heightened his emotions. He sighed, laying his forehead against the rim of his glass. This is where he'd stay for the night. He didn't want to see or talk to Gray.

That was a lie. He chugged his final glass of whatever he was ordering; he couldn't remember what it was or how many he'd had and at the moment...he didn't care. Loke swallowed hard, feeling the drink coming back up, as he leapt off another stool and headed towards the door. He wanted nothing more than to see Gray. He needed to talk to him and he wasn't waiting.

"Sir, are you okay to leave by yourself?" The bartender asked as Loke ungracefully leaned against the doorframe.

"Y-yeah." Loke said quickly with a nod. Keeping his head down, he opened the door and ran, face first, into a bare chest.

"L-Loke? What're you doing here?"

Loke rubbed his forehead with a groan before looking up to meet dark eyes. His mouth hung open; completely speechless.

"You okay?" Gray asked. He looked Loke over; head to toe. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck, his hair was messier than usual, and he had a distant look in his eyes. Seeing the man sway, Gray grabbed onto Loke's shoulders. Gray leaned forward to look close at Loke's face; the spirit immediately shot back smacking Gray's hands off.

"D-don't do that!" Loke spat before brushing past Gray and out the door. Gray's face washed over in complete confusion as he followed after his friend. Gray didn't have to look far as he noticed Loke on his knees in the middle of the street.

"Come on, Loke. Get up." Gray said hovering over the drunken man.

Loke slowly looked up at the raven and groaned in disgust. The loathing groan he got from a simple look surprised Gray even more than his actual expression. He raised his eyebrow in annoyance before grabbing Loke's arm and roughly dragging him out of the road.

"The f-fuck...? Let go." Loke said plainly, ripping his arm away from Gray. Loke wobbly got to his feet and, again, walked away from the raven down the alleyway just behind them. Gray sighed and followed.

"Loke, talk to me man. Why're you here? I mean I know you can come and go whenever you like, but what're you doing getting drunk?" Gray asked gesturing to his staggering stature. Loke stopped and turned around.

"I c-can get drunk if I wanna..." Loke said with a glare.

"I know that, but why're you acting like this. I've seen you drunk before; hell we've gotten drunk together countless times, but I've never seen you act like this...towards me. What's up?"

"What's up? You really wantin' to know what's up?" Gray nodded and took a step forward. Loke threw his shades to the ground, tore his tie off, and followed Gray by taking a step forward.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?" Gray said, that same confusion washing over his face. That look pissed Loke off more and more each time he saw it. Was he really the only one thinking about this?

"Tell me why..."

Gray raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Loke to continue.

"Tell me why Natsu and not me."

Gray's eyes widened and his mouth slowly went agape; at a loss for words. He took a step back and at the same time he was trying to keep his mind clear and calm, but he found it rather difficult. Those were the exact same words Gwenera had said when she turned into Loke.

"Why Natsu?" Loke pushed, taking a few shuffling steps closer. Gray shook his head.

"That's what this is about?" Loke didn't answer.

"Is that why you're here? Why you're drunk? Dammit, Loke." Gray said, his hand digging through his hair.

Gray met Loke's eyes as they pierced through him; he sighed.

"Why does it matter "why?" Gray asked.

"I'm curious. We've been best friends l-longer and we don't fight. I wanna know why you love someone that you have always fought with." Loke said leaning against the rough brick wall.

"I hardly think time has anything to do with it-"

"Then what does!?" Loke exclaimed; fist grinding into the bricks. Gray watched his hand push deeper into the wall; he swallowed hard.

"Loke, I'm not talking about this while you're so-"

"So what, huh? What am I?" Loke said, tearing his gaze into Gray's.

"You're going crazy over nothing, Loke. You need to calm down."

"N-nothing?" Loke's hand slid down the wall and fell back to his side.

"Loke?" Gray said taking a step forward. He didn't want to talk about that-period, but if he had to then he rather not do it there while Loke was drunk. He needed to get him out of here and sober him up. Gray sighed and held his arm out towards Loke.

"Nothing. This is nothing. We are nothing."

"Loke-"

"What I feel-nothing. What you are to me-nothing. This _is_ nothing." Loke could no longer control his mouth, as it continued spouting off ridiculous thoughts. He was angry and hurt and none of it was Gray's fault; he knew that, but...

Loke grabbed the hand that was reached out to him and pushed it back against the brick wall; his other arm pressed under Gray's chin, pinning the raven to the wall.

"L-Loke, what the hell?" Gray said pushing against his friend.

"I just w-wanted to hear you say it. That's all."

Gray stopped his thrashing and looked Loke in the eyes. They were red and shiny; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never seen his strong spirit friend cry and it tugged at his heart to know he was the reason for his friend's tears- no that _she_ was. She did this to him; to them.

"Loke..."

"If you can't say why...just say something." Loke said, almost pleading. After this he knew he would never want to drink again. He hated that he drank to start with. He hated he had to run into Gray when he was drunk. He hated that this had happened, but still he needed to hear Gray say it.

"Loke I-" Scratch that, he didn't want to hear it. Not yet.

"I love you, Gray. I do. I have for awhile. N-now you can respond." Loke wanted to look away; to hang his head, but he kept it up and stared into those eyes as he spoke and told his feelings. Gray was beyond shocked, beyond at a loss for words. He didn't know what to think; he didn't think this would-could happen. Where both of his best friends loved him...he just never thought it could happen. Whatever he was about to say before Loke confessed, he could no longer remember.

"Speechless, huh? I guess that's f-fine too." Loke said; his eyes going up to the hand he had pressed against the wall. His face stayed blank as he slowly intertwined his fingers with Gray's. The feeling shocked Gray out of whatever tongue-caught trance he was in.

"Loke. I'm sorry, but I love-"

Gray's shock level went through the roof as Loke smashed his lips to his in a deep kiss. He could feel Loke shove his tongue in, diving deeper into his mouth; the shock only intensified. Loke couldn't help it, he knew he needed to hear those words, but at the same time he still didn't want to. Not yet. Gray's thrashing started up again after realization at his situation sunk in, he really needed to get away from this drunken Loke. He roughly turned his head to the side, breaking off the kiss; gasping for air.

"Loke, stop!" Gray said panting.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to tell you why, but you keep cutting me off. You wanted to hear it, right? So let me fucking say it!" Gray said, getting pissed.

Loke's head spun, his vision blurred, but even so those lips remained crystal clear and...he couldn't help himself. He grabbed both of Gray's hands and pulled them up over his head; his other hand gripping his chin. He looked the pissed off raven in the eye before going in for another deep kiss. Loke groaned into the kiss, loving every second of it. He really did love him and he knew he'd get it afterwards so he just wanted to enjoy what little time he could get. Loke parted Gray's legs with his knee and lifted his leg to rub against Gray's crotch. Gray freaked and pushed his head forward to try and push Loke off his mouth. Panting again, he turned his head to the side to avoid another kiss.

"L-Loke...stop." Gray said, feeling the heat rise. Loke couldn't hear a thing Gray said as he was in his own little drunken world. He dove into his neck, leaving several kiss marks across the pale skin as his free hand travelled downward.

"An alley is kinda m-messy, but should be fine, yeah?" Loke said, slurring more words. Gray's heart raced hearing the zipper to his pants.

"Loke, snap out of it!"

Loke's vision blurred beyond the point where he could barely make out Gray's face, but still he wouldn't let that stop him from taking what he wanted. Gray's eyes shut tight as Loke's rough grinding continued; he bit his lip to keep down the groans.

"Why couldn't you love me, huh?"

Gray's eyes shot open; a look of fear clouding his face. Again the same words were said. His eyes rapidly darted around the alley, trying to make sure this was really happening. Not that he wanted this to be happening, but he rather that than this just another fake.

"L-Loke get off-"

"_That's not what I wanted to hear." _

"W-what?" Gray's heart skipped a beat; his breathing irregular.

"Didn't say anything...now hold s-still."

"You d-didn't? W-wait wait Loke stop!" Gray said, feeling Loke's hand pulling on his boxers. Loke met his eyes. Gray was panting and his eyes looked strained, like they've been open for way too long.

"_You look tired, buddy." _

"I-I'm not tired." Gray automatically responded. Loke tilted his head.

"Didn't s-say you were."

"What?" Gray looked deep into Loke's eyes and he could immediately tell Loke wasn't there. Knowing Loke was already gone, he needed to get out of here. His mind was playing tricks on him...

"_You keep telling yourself that, buddy. I bet Loke's really curious. Have you even told him about your feelings for the pink haired lizard yet?"_

"_See, now how could you tell me Loke wouldn't have feelings for you. You have no clue. You didn't even know Natsu did until recently. So I want you to tell me…"_

"Tell me..."

Gray's head throbbed uncontrollably. Countless voices flowing in and out of his mind. Darting between Gwenera's and Loke's then to the fake Loke back to the real Loke; he couldn't keep track. He wanted to go home...he wanted Natsu. A forceful hand grabbing onto his member was beyond more than enough motivation to get his mind to downright explode.

* * *

"Gray, I'm back! Hey Gray?" Natsu said, knocking on his door.

"Damn he's not back yet? And here he told me he'd get back before me." Natsu turned and sat on the steps to Gray's place and waited. Minutes passed; his nose twitched.

"Ah he's not too far."

Time dragged on and on for Natsu, he was surprised that he waited there for that long. He stood and began walking in the direction of Gray's scent. Rubbing the back of his head, he sighed.

"He better have-"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

With barely a second of hesitation or thought, Natsu's body shot off in Gray's direction like an enflamed bullet. He ran past the bar where Gray said he'd been while he waited on Natsu to come back. The pinkette stopped when he felt an icy chill coming from the nearby alleyway. He stood dumbstruck at the frozen scene before him.

Ice had climbed up both sides of the alley; the main part of it encased around Gray in a frozen orb. What really stunned him were the many frozen spikes that stuck out of the orb; some were even covered in blood. Natsu walked towards the ice ball and placed a hand on it; slowly melting it to get to Gray. He was lying on his side, unconscious. Natsu turned him over and held him in his arms; gently shaking him.

"Gray? Hey Gray? Wake up!" Natsu exclaimed, he held his breath as he placed his head on his chest. He sighed in relief to hear the beating organ, but then again it was going crazy. He looked around the alley; seeing nothing he quickly lifted Gray from the ground and ran back to his place.

* * *

The pinkette laid the ice mage on the couch and waited for him to wake. He paced the room; his eyes going back and forth from the marks on Gray's neck to his unbuttoned pants. He needed an explanation. He needed it now before he burned the whole place down.

An hour went by before Gray shot up from the couch panting. Natsu ran to his side, carefully pushing him back down.

"Gray! Hey Gray calm down! It's okay." Natsu said, rubbing his forehead.

"N-Natsu...?" Gray said quietly. Natsu nodded.

"Are you okay?" Natsu said, grabbing his hand.

"W-where are we?"

"We're at your place. I found you in an alley down past the bar. What the hell happened?"

"I was alone?" Gray mumbled. Natsu nodded.

"Who was there? What happened, Gray?"

"Loke."

"Loke? Did that?" Natsu said pointing to the kiss marks and unbuttoned pants. Gray shook his head.

"That wasn't him. He was d-drunk-"

"Dammit, Natsu let go if you're going to get all hot." Gray said weakly shaking his hand.

"Where is he?"

"Natsu-"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"You saw the alley didn't you?"

"Your magic...it was-"

"I stabbed him." Gray said blinking slowly; looking away from Natsu.

"You stabbed him?" Gray nodded. Natsu turned away to hide a small smirk, but he was still overcome with shock.

"Tell me."

Gray's eyes went straight to Natsu's at those two simple words. He gripped the couch and pulled himself up.

"Gray? What is it?"

"I-I don't know. Is this real?"

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Gray said grabbing Natsu's hand. He brought it to his mouth, brushing the warm skin against his lips before biting down hard on the side of his hand. Natsu yelped and pulled his hand back.

"The fuck was that for?"

Gray grabbed his hand again and saw small amounts of blood seeping through the bite.

"It's not black."

"Black?"

"Do me." Gray held his hand out to Natsu. Natsu pushed the hand down.

"Gray, she's dead. This is real."

Gray's head began throbbing with each word Natsu said. He couldn't focus on a thing; his eyes slamming shut to keep from freaking out again.

"Gray, what did Loke do?" Natsu asked, gently rubbing Gray's hand. Gray sighed and decided to start at the beginning. He included everything..._everything_. Every feeling, word, kiss, touch, etc. He eventually had to tell Natsu to go outside or cool down; his heat was getting insane.

"H-he kissed _you_, twice, t-touched _you_, left those marks on _your_ body, and tried to have sex with _you_ in a fucking alley? All because he wanted you to reject him?"

"He wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly, but being drunk hardly excuses his actions. I'm gonna kill him." Natsu stood and began pacing again.

"Natsu, calm down."

"Calm down? He fucking...really calm down?" Natsu threw himself on the couch next to Gray with a thump.

"Not to get all possessive...well...no screw it. You are mine and mine alone, Gray. I love you and I don't _anyone_ touching you. Drunk or not. Friend or not. No one other than me touches you. All who try, pay." Natsu said, his onyx eyes piercing into Gray's. Natsu stood again and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gray said slowly getting to his feet.

"Since you said you stabbed him I'm guessing he poofed back to the spirit world. So I'm going to get Lucy to summon him again so I can kick his ass."

"Natsu-"

"Gray, why're you protecting someone who did that to you?"

"He's my friend, he wasn't thinking straight since he was drunk and..."

"And what?"

"You didn't see what it did to him."

"What it did to him?" Natsu said confused.

"We are all still suffering from that damn mission. We all have our own problems and torments that we have taken just from that one day. Those torments were all over his face, clouding his mind more than the drinks could. I need to talk to him-"

"Not happening."

"Dammit, Natsu. You kicking his ass won't solve anything. I need to talk to him when he's sober."

"No. What if he tries again? Being drunk...being sober doesn't fucking matter. What matters is teaching him not to do it again and I'm the perfect one for that job."

"Does it not matter that he's a friend- a part of Fairy Tail?" Gray said.

"Gray..."

"Do you not care how hard this is for me? My best friend...not a fake...did that to me and yet..." Gray looked down and sighed.

"There's something I left out."

Natsu felt his pulse jump at that and waited for Gray to speak.

"He told me he loved me. That look in his eyes when he said it...that was the last time I saw Loke. After that...it was no longer him. I'm going to talk to him regardless of what you say, Natsu-" Gray's breath caught in his lungs when strong arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. It must've been hard. I didn't think..."

"That's nothing new, flame-head."

"Shut up." Natsu mumbled into Gray's hair. He pulled back and flashed a grin.

"And I'm sorry again, but I'm still going to kick his ass regardless of what you say." Natsu happily spat back with his grin.

"Natsu-"

"But I'll let you talk to him first. Deal?"

Gray sighed and nodded. He knew that was the best it was going to get. He followed Natsu to the door only to have it swing open, smacking right into Natsu's face.

"Ah!" The pinkette fell to the ground holding his nose; Gray rushed to his side. Gray looked up and saw Lucy. Her face was twisted in a grimace.

"Lucy? What're you doing here?" Gray asked pulling Natsu to his feet. She pushed through the door and locked eyes with Gray.

"What happened?" She said in a deep tone. The raven was taken aback by the serious request; his eyes travelled down and saw Lucy's hand clutched tight to a golden key.

"Loke attacked him that's what happened." Natsu cut in pushing Gray back behind him.

"You're going to have to tell me everything because..." Lucy trailed off as another entered Gray's place carrying a bleeding Loke on their back.

"Gajeel?" Natsu exclaimed. Gajeel groaned with a scowl.

"Anyways...when I found him, he had been stabbed several times with ice. Some of the ice was still in him."

"He showed up like this outside the guild. I had to get him back here before anyone at the guild found him." Lucy explained.

"You came here because he was stabbed with ice?" Natsu asked receiving another groan from Gajeel.

"Why wouldn't I come here? Were else is there an ice mage, Natsu?" Lucy pushed past Natsu and stared at Gray.

"I just want to know what happened, Gray. Tell me."

Gray took a step back; his eyes going all around the room.

"W-what did you say?" He mumbled. Natsu held his arm out towards him.

"Gray?"

Gray instantly smacked it away and stumbled backwards; his breathing labored and rough. He bent over, his hands going to pull at his hair.

"N-no...no...no."

"Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Natsu went over to Gray and placed his hand on his back.

"Gray-"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Gray yelled, sending his fist into Natsu's face. Natsu flew back; his back slamming against the wall. Again, his hand went to hold his, now, bleeding nose. His eyes shot up and saw Gray hovering over him. The look in his eyes-there was no sign of light. They were empty, dark, and merciless. Gray raised a shaky fist to his hand. Natsu's eyes widened; hearing Gray whisper.

"I'm not telling _you_ anything."

"Who are you talking about, Gray?" Natsu whispered back.

"Gray!" Lucy ran over and threw her arms around Gray; her hands clenched tight together across his chest. Gray freaked; trying to shake the frail girl from his back.

"Get away from me!" Gray said, panicked.

Everything happened so fast. Lucy struggled to stay on, her hands sliding down Gray's body. The lower they got, the harder it was to hang on.

"Gray, calm down! You're not thinking clearly!"

Without thinking, she dug her nails into his skin. An immediate response was her consequence. He grabbed Lucy's arm and tore her from his body throwing her across the room. Gray's breathing turned heavier and heavier with each step he took towards Lucy.

"G-Gray stop!" Lucy tried.

"How did you get down here?" He mumbled again. Lucy's looked over at Natsu then to a stunned Gajeel. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Down here? This is your place, Gray. I came in through your door."

"Where are Natsu and Erza?"

This time she really stared at Natsu, who only stared at Gray. She weakly lifted her arm to point at Natsu.

"Natsu's right there." She said quietly. Gray slowly turned and locked eyes with Natsu. He smirked and turned back to Lucy.

"Change back already. This is pathetic." Lucy felt her heart drop; Gray's eyes digging into her. Natsu got to his feet and stood behind Gray. He looked back at Gajeel and motioned for him to put Loke down. Gajeel did just that and stayed only a few feet from Natsu for backup.

"Gray turn around." Natsu said his tone deep and serious. Gray sighed with a chuckle, but still turned around to face the pinkette.

"What're you doing?" Natsu asked taking a step forward.

"Me? What are you doing? You may have gotten me with the others, but not Natsu." Gray said plainly.

"Gray, you're not there. This is all real. You're right here with us." Natsu said quietly as he slowly approached Gray. He looked behind the raven and gestured for Lucy to move away. She crawled, as fast as she could, back over to Gajeel.

"What's wrong with him?" Gajeel whispered to Lucy as he helped her back to her feet.

"I'm not really sure, but whatever is happening he doesn't think this is real. He thinks he's still with her."

"Her? That Gwenera woman?" Gajeel asked. Lucy nodded.

"Gray?" Natsu tried again. He really needed Gray to snap out of it.

"There's no way you'll get to me while wearing his face. I can promise you that." Gray said.

"I'm not her, Gray!" Gray shook his head, his breathing getting worse as he struggled against his own mind.

"Natsu's alive. You can't guilt me with his death."

"My death? She..." Natsu didn't like Gray being stuck in that awful state of mind, but he had no idea on how to snap him out of it. He raised his hands up.

"It's okay, Gray. You're right I didn't die. I'm alive right here in front of you." Gray shook his head again.

"We fought her together and won. We were both hurt pretty bad, but we didn't die. We're a lot better than-"

Gray felt a nerve split in his head; his hands clinging to his temples in pain. All he could hear was her voice. Over and over it played throughout his mind on repeat with a continuous echo.

"_Better than a blowtorch."_

Gray could forget about his heavy breathing because now he couldn't breathe at all. His vision blurred as the room spun. Throughout the distortion of the room he could still clearly see his pinkette. He felt an overwhelming sensation building up in his body; he looked down at his hands. They trembled greatly and they went numb almost immediately except for his fingertips, which remained ice cold. His mind cleared, if only for a second. He knew what was happening because it had happened before. Right now his body was not his own for he no longer had any control.

"Gray!?" Natsu exclaimed as a cool gust blew against him. The gust about pushed Lucy over; Gajeel grabbed her and extended his iron arm out to wrap around Natsu. Natsu fought against his friend; struggling to get to Gray. Gray looked at him and fell to his knees as his magic took over...again. He let his arms fall; his eyelids doing the same. Even while his world went dark, he could still hear his name being called, but never once did he respond. He chuckled.

"You're n-not r-real..." He forced out with his final struggled breath. Everything stopped.

* * *

"-ay!"

"Gray! Wake up!"

"Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"How do we get him out?"

"GRAY!"

Gray slowly opened his eyes as he felt the oxygen reenter his body. Panting, he weakly sat up and looked around. Everything was blue and oddly distorted. He looked up when he heard banging above him.

"Gray! Are you okay?"

Gray tilted his head to the side, confused. The confusion faded instantly when he reached a hand out to touch the odd blue that surrounded him. It was ice. He was inside an orb of ice. It all came back to him in a sudden rush that made him lose his breath.

"Gray, it's okay. You need to melt this thing. I can't do it this time for some reason." Natsu said banging on the icy orb again.

"This time? This has happened before?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and gestured to Loke. Her mouth hung open in realization.

Gray raised his shaky arms again and placed them against the ice. Nothing happened. It completely shocked him that he could not manipulate his own ice to melt. He tried again. Nothing.

"Gray?" Lucy said quietly.

"I-I can't." He said, his voice shaking from both fear and rage.

"He can't melt ice?" Gajeel asked, turning his arms back into rods.

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked taking a step back.

"Can't just leave im' in there and since he can't get out on his own..." Gajeel began slamming his iron rods into the ice. He pulled back, panting, after throwing several blows that only left a couple scratches.

"Damn. Shit's hard." Gajeel moaned. He looked at Natsu.

"Salamander, you can't melt it?"

"I already tried."

"You said you've done it before though. Why not now?" Lucy added in.

"I don't know. Last time I found him in there unconscious and he was covered in...and his pants were..." Just saying that made the room increase in temperature. Gray looked up at Natsu's distorted face and saw his angered expression. He knew what to do to get himself out. He didn't like it and he knew Natsu wouldn't like it, but he wanted to get out.

"Natsu."

"Gray?" Natsu placed his hands on the orb and looked down at the raven, who met his eyes.

"Since I know you can't melt this, I need to tell you something."

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Natsu said, irritated.

"The real reason why I didn't want you to hurt Loke for what he did to me was because I...I liked it." Lucy looked between the two then back at Loke. Her hand slowly went to cover her mouth; to hold in the shock. She didn't think Loke would ever try...but then again she did remember seeing Loke earlier that day. He did seem off, but not _that_ off. Lucy shook her head roughly; she needed Gray to tell her everything that happened.

"Y-you can't be-"

"Of course he took it too far when he grabbed my-"

"Ah!" Lucy yelled, wiping her sweaty forehead. She saw Gajeel grimace as he pulled his hands together to make a heat resistant shield. The blonde quickly ran to take cover behind it.

"He's pissed now." Gajeel said with a smirk.

Slowly but surely the orb began to melt. When he saw an opening at the top, Gray weakly stood and climbed the rest of the way out. Once he made it out, a raging fist clasped around his neck, slamming him into the closest wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Say you liked it again. I fucking dare you." Natsu said.

"I-I know you too well to say it a second time, flame-head."

"Why the hell would you say it the first time then?" Gray pointed back towards the melted orb.

"Your rage is powerful, N-Natsu."

"You-" Natsu released his hold on Gray. The raven coughed, again, getting his oxygen back and leaned against the wall.

"Like I said I know you too well. Seems like you don't know me though."

"What?"

"Do you really think that I would say that and mean it?" Natsu blinked a few times then shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

"N-no, but it still pissed me off."

Gray rubbed his throat and at the same time he tried to slow his breathing. Natsu took a step forward.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Natsu said quietly. Gray glared at Natsu; his tone pissing him off.

"Yes I'm okay and yes I know this is real. I'm...sorry." Gray said looking at his friends then back at the ground. Natsu placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him until he looked up. The raven met the pinkette's eyes.

"Don't apologize for something you have no control over." Natsu said with a smile; repeating Gray's words.

"I'm glad you're alright." Natsu said quietly wrapping his arms around Gray's neck; his hand pressed into Gray's hair. Gray stood stunned by Natsu, but slowly put his arms around the pinkette's waist, pulling him close. He buried his face into Natsu's neck and breathed him in. Gray's hand travelled up Natsu's back until it hit something damp and warm. Natsu's voice hitched at the same time. The pinkette grabbed that hand and pulled away. He immediately saw the confusion and concern in Gray's eyes.

"What-" Gray looked at the hand that Natsu took. He ripped it from the pinkette's grasp. His eyes dug into his hand, looking at the blood.

"You're bleeding? Where?" Gray said turning Natsu around.

"It's nothing." Natsu said reluctantly showing Gray his back.

"What happened? Did I do that?" Gray said.

"It wasn't your fault, Gray. You know that." Natsu said. Lucy nodded; her hands going to cover the cuts on her arm. She looked at Gajeel. He groaned and did the same for the cut he got on the side of his waist.

"What happened?" Gray looked at Natsu.

"You were lost. You were acting like you were still in that basement with her and then...you just exploded. Ice went everywhere and then you appeared unconscious inside the ice. That same thing I'm guessing happened with Loke." Natsu explained.

"Only he took the full blow of your "attack" when we had Gajeel here." Lucy added in. Gray looked at Gajeel with an apologetic yet grateful look. The iron dragon slayer rubbed the back of his head and nodded. Gray's eyes wandered to each of his friends, locking on to their many cuts; too many for them to hide. He sighed quietly; his eyes then locking onto the unconscious spirit behind Gajeel.

"You should put him on the couch." Gray pointed as he walked towards his bathroom to grab his first aid kit. Natsu followed him while Gajeel and Lucy tended to Loke.

"You don't have to-"

"Natsu, don't, okay. Just don't." Gray said in a shaky tone. He cleared his throat as he dug through his cupboard. As soon as he got his hand on the kit, he felt his vision blur. Much worse than usual. He dropped the kit to grab onto the counter to keep himself from stumbling backwards and to hopefully keep Natsu from worrying. He failed, at that, of course. Natsu immediately approached the raven and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Gray? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Natsu said; his tone concerned.

"I'm fine, Natsu. I'm just t-tired." Gray said quickly to not have to go into detail about how he really feels. He picked up the kit from the floor and walked out of the bathroom with his dragon slayer close at his back.

Lucy was brushing the hair out of Loke's face while Gajeel sat back, awfully comfortable, in a nearby chair. Natsu scoffed at his "rival" before sitting in another chair opposite Gajeel. Gray handed each of his friends some gaze and passed around a tube of magical healing ointment.

* * *

After the raven made sure each wound was properly treated, he joined Natsu, squeezing into the same chair. The pinkette wrapped arm around Gray and he instantly formed to Natsu in a perfect fit. Barely a minute passed before Lucy cleared her throat, killing the silence, looking at Loke then back to Gray. Natsu saw the look in her eyes; she wanted an explanation more than ever now. She turned and sat on the couch down by Loke's feet and faced the ice mage.

"Gray?" She said quietly to get his attention away from the floor where he tried to keep his eyes. He reluctantly met her gaze and felt himself wanting to sink into the chair. He didn't want to talk about it again especially when he sat _this _close to his hotheaded boyfriend.

"Gray, please." She tried again gently placing her hand on his knee. Gray looked at that small symbol of encouraging comfort than over to Natsu. Natsu moved his hand to Gray's head and pulled it close. He pressed his warm lips to Gray's cool forehead; his eyes then locked with his love.

"It's okay. I'll be right here." Gray nodded slowly and turned back to Lucy. He opened his mouth to speak; bottom lip slightly quivering. Hesitating, he took a breath.

"Gray it's okay. Just tell-"

"-Lucy!" Natsu shouted, startling everyone in the room except for Gray.

"W-what?" Lucy said, trying to slow her heart beat down from the shock. Natsu looked apologetically at her before gesturing to Gray. Her hand went over her mouth in shock. Gray's breathing heavily increased; his hands gripping at his knees; nails digging in. Natsu pulled Gray into his chest and brushed his hand through the dark locks.

"Gray, it's okay. It's okay." Natsu said in the calmest voice he could make. Gray took a deep breath; his vision returning clear. He looked around the room at his friends then up to Natsu. The pinkette nodded as Gray pulled away. He looked at Lucy.

"S-sorry." He mumbled.

"No, Gray. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking...please..." She motioned for him to speak when he wanted. He nodded slowly and told of what happened. Everything.

* * *

To say that she was shocked would've been somewhat of an understatement. She never would've thought that one of their friends would've tried to do something like that to Gray. Especially not Loke, his best friend.

"That's just...-"

"Little shit got what he had comin' if you ask me." Gajeel said in a dark tone. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"He was drunk! If he had been sober he wouldn't have ever done something like that to Gray!" Lucy said in Loke defense. She looked at Gray, but feeling a deep glare made her look at the dragon slayer at his side.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Natsu said, rising to his feet hovering above Lucy. She shook off her initial fear and also rose to her feet, standing her ground for her friend.

"That wasn't Loke!" She said, keeping her eyes and tone strong.

"Being drunk doesn't excuse what he did. He knew what he wanted, being drunk just made it easier for him to get it and later on use it as an excuse."

"Natsu-"

"Dammit, Lucy. I'll tell you the same thing I told Gray. When he wakes up I am going to kick his hungover ass and no one is going to stop me because he deserves it." Natsu said looking straight at Lucy and then back at Gray.

"Sounds good to me." Gajeel added in earning a glare from the blonde. He shrugged it off with a light smirk.

* * *

At that sounds of stirring came from the couch. Lucy instantly hovered over her spirit, placing a hand gently on his forehead. Moaning; his eyes opened to slits, he looked around the room confused.

"W-what's going on?" Loke asked trying to sit up. Lucy made sure to keep herself between Natsu and Loke until Loke had time to wake up a little at least because even she knew there was no stopping her hotheaded friend.

"Loke, you're at Gray's. Do you remember what happened?" Lucy asked handing him a glass of water.

Loke rubbed the back of his neck, turning it to all sides with a nauseating "crack." He looked over at Gajeel and then to Natsu, both holding their own type of distasteful glare. He then looked past Natsu and stuck to his best friend; his dark eyes glued to the spirit.

"I-I...shit. Shit...shit...shit!" Loke cursed; his hand digging through his hair in a raging fit of self loathing.

"Damn right...shit." Natsu said in a deep tone. Loke looked up at the dragon slayer with murder in his eyes and shrank into the couch.

"Natsu, please just let me explain-"

"Fuck your explanation." Natsu spat; his fists igniting in fuming flames.

Loke dropped all hope to explain anything to the pinkette; he knew it was pointless anyways. He knew what he did..._everything_ he did. The spirit stood and took a step towards Natsu. He removed his glasses and raised his head high.

"Go ahead and do it then." Loke said before closing his eyes. He knew he deserved everything Natsu wanted to do to him and he wouldn't stop him. Drunk or not, he hated himself for what happened...for what he did to Gray; someone he loved.

Natsu snorted in acceptance, raising his enflamed fist in the air only to be stopped by a pale, cold, hand. Gray bit his lip in pain from the flames that burned at his hand; Natsu automatically killed his fire and pulled his fist out of Gray's grasp.

"Gray!" Loke exclaimed.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing, you idiot? I just burned you!" Natsu said; pissed off that he had burned Gray again.

"You said you'd let me talk to him first." Gray said, ignoring the burn. He shook his hand and turned to face Loke without getting a response from Natsu.

Face to face with his best friend, Gray felt like they were back in that alley. He immediately shook off that cold feeling and cleared his throat. Loke couldn't say a word. With those eyes on him, he felt his throat close up. All he could do was swallow and wait for the raven to speak. Gasps were heard from everyone, but Natsu when Gray took both of Loke's hands in his and squeezed them tight.

"Loke, I'm sorry, but I love Natsu. I don't love you like you love me. You're my b-best friend...I-I'm sorry." Gray couldn't keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. He knew exactly how Loke was feeling, but this is what Loke had wanted him to say in the alley and this time he'd say it. Gray knew he didn't want to tell him his feelings in that way or maybe not at all and he didn't want to hurt him like he did in the alley, but ever since that mission nothing has been right...nothing has been fair. Gray understood that each of his friends was scarred...and they don't heal...they _won't_ heal.

Loke crumbled in Gray's grasp; collapsing to his knees with tears streaming down his red cheeks. He continued to spout curses at himself as he pounded his fists into the ground.

"S-shit...Gray. I-I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Natsu stared at the broken man and the rage that had once clouded his heated heart had died down. Gray knelt down to Loke and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"N-no matter what, Loke. I do not b-blame you..."

Gray continued to hold Loke as he wept into his shoulder. He looked up to Lucy and nodded slowly and she instantly understood; whipping out a golden key. Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy flashed the key and Loke faded into light, vanishing back to the spirit world.

"W-what the hell?" Natsu exclaimed, fist already wanting to ignite again.

"Thanks, Lucy...Gajeel. Sorry for the trouble." Gray said as he walked towards his bedroom. He didn't care if they stayed or left, he was done.

"Don't be, Gray." The blonde whispered. The two said their goodbyes and Gajeel sent Natsu an irritated scowl, at not being able to hit the hungover spirit, before leaving with Lucy.

* * *

Natsu stood alone in Gray's living room with the "what the hell" look still plastered to his face before trotting off after Gray. He stood in the doorway to Gray's bedroom; breathing heavy in annoyance.

"Gray, what the hell?" Natsu said somewhat calmly. Gray sat on the edge of his bed with his eyes on the ground.

"I don't care what happened, Natsu. I don't want you hurting him." Gray said completely serious, meeting those stern onyx eyes.

"You don't want me hurting him even after what he did?"

"Natsu, yes it happened. Get over it!" Gray said, frustrated.

"Get over it. Get over it? Alright let me ask you this. If I had almost been raped in a damn alleyway by some drunk ass would you not want to kill the bastard?" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Of course I would." Gray answered quickly, he already had the pleasure of living that scenario where it actually happened...excluding the "drunk" part.

"Then-"

"But Loke isn't _some_ drunk ass. He's my best friend- our friend!"

"I don't care, okay! What I care about is what the fuck he tried to do to you! Why can't you care about that!?" Natsu said, fists wanting to make contact with the nearby wall.

"Fine. Then why don't you care that I hurt you?" Gray mumbled, locking eyes with the pinkette.

"What?"

"I hurt you when I lashed out earlier. Hell, I hurt Lucy and Gajeel too, but you aren't mad at me for that. Why?"

"You're seriously asking me that? That wasn't your fault. You thought you were somewhere else because of that damn monster of a woman. You shouldn't apologize for that."

"And it wasn't Loke's fault. If it weren't for Gwenera..._none_ of that would've happened."

"That doesn't-"

"Dammit, Natsu! We are all scarred! All of us. I see it in Lucy...in Erza and now...Loke. I'm not so good at hiding it either...as you can tell." Gray said with a lifeless chuckle.

"And...I still see it in you. Everyday. Even though you try to keep it from me...I see it. So if you're going to be mad at Loke for that then you _have_ to be mad at me too. I won't have you going easy on me just because we're together. I w-won't have it!" Gray yelled, his hand digging into his bed frame. Natsu stood stunned by Gray's outburst, but managed to push himself away from the doorway. He stood, inches, away from Gray. The pinkette placed his hands on either side of Gray's face and tilted it up so he'd meet his eyes. His heart broke when he saw the tears staining his raven's pale face.

He hated it, but he was right. They were scarred. All of them and they couldn't be blamed for it. Even after what Loke did, Natsu knew he couldn't blame him...he wanted to, but for Gray's sake...he wouldn't. He pulled Gray's forehead to his chest then wrapped his arms around the shaking ice mage.

Natsu laid his head on Gray's and breathed him in as the raven continued to stain the carpet with his sorrowful tears. Natsu sighed, he let go of the rage, his fists relaxing as they held onto the one he loved.

Curiosity _almost_ killed the lion.

* * *

Dark hazel eyes scanned each brick that still held the scent of blood. _His_ blood. He clutched his shades in his shaking fist until he heard a definite "crack;" dropping the broken pieces into the cool puddle of melted ice that lay at his feet.

His legs shook, making him lose balance and collapse into that same puddle; those same shaking hands beating against the wet ground in a raging fit of disbelief and rage.

He screamed. He cursed. He punched the wet ground and the bricks until his fists bled, adding to the crimson stains. He wished he had never gone to that bar last night. He wished he had never run into Gray. He wished he never touched him. He wished...but it didn't matter.

"If only I didn't ask...why the fuck did I have to ask!? I already knew the answer...so dammit why!?"

"_Why Natsu…why not me?"_

Loke pulled his hands back and stared down at his dirty palms or past them, he didn't know. All he did know was that he didn't want to move...didn't want to feel. He just wanted to fade into nothing. That's exactly how he felt. His shattered heart wouldn't allow him to feel anything else.

"It doesn't matter. None of it." He mumbled.

What really didn't matter was the fact that Gray didn't blame him...that he forgave him for what he'd done. Loke didn't care. He would never forgive himself. He hated, loathed, and detested himself for what he'd done.

"...why?" He whispered at his hands as his body distorted, fading into a flash of light that sent his broken form back to the spirit realm.

Flashes of what he did went through his mind over and over...his shattered heart turning to dust each time killing him again and again.

Curiosity killed the lion.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

**(A/N) So much angst. That's what I do best. It really gets the feels going...and tears. I'm on both sides on this one though. I'd want to kick his ass too, but at the same time I wouldn't. It'd really be a difficult situation...so I feel for Gray. Poor guy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you remember in the last *(A/N)* in the last chapter I said this one wouldn't be as upsetting...HA! It twas. Now...I'm not saying anything about the next chapter because I'm sure it'll be angsty...because after all this is the AFTERMATH. ^_^ I can say the next one probably won't be this long. So maybe it'll take less time to write. Who knows. Please REVIEW! I love reading your thoughts after you've read mine. **

**\- Next Time - **

**Number Four - An Escape**


	4. An Escape

**You'll Fade**

**\- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 4 – An Escape**

One week went by since the altercation with Loke. Even now Natsu still wanted to kick his ass, but at the same time...he couldn't- wouldn't do it. He sighed into his pillow as he turned over to face his boyfriend; only he wasn't lying next to him.

Alert, Natsu shot up from the bed, pulled his clothes on as fast as he could and ran out the bedroom door in hopes to find his Gray.

"Gray?" He called out; walking into the living room. He heard a crash in the bathroom and quickly made his way to the door; throwing it open without a thought to knock. Gray was sitting on the edge of the bathtub; his hands intensely gripping the sides, panting. Natsu knelt down in front of him, concern covering his face. He grabbed Gray's hand as he spoke.

"Gray? Are you okay?" Gray wouldn't speak or meet his eyes, he only nodded. That was far from giving Natsu any reassurance, but Natsu could tell Gray didn't want him to worry. He still would though. _That_ he couldn't help. Natsu stood and held his hand out and waited for however long for Gray to take it. He pulled him to his feet only to have the raven cling to him; his panting increasing.

"Gray!? What's wrong?" Natsu asked, not caring to hide his worry. Gray groaned and pushed himself off of Natsu.

"It's nothing, Natsu. Just feeling a bit of pain in my legs." The increased distress that covered Natsu's expression made Gray sigh heavily, straining his already labored breathing.

"It's okay, really. It comes and goes." Gray said as he staggered out the door into the living room. He collapsed into the closest chair he could get to and leaned his head back, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Natsu sat across from him and watched him carefully. He saw just how out of breath he really was and from the subtle flinching his eyes did along with the furrowing of his eyebrows, he could tell Gray was still in a great deal of pain.

"Hey Gray?"

"What?" Gray said without looking at the pinkette.

"Maybe we should go see that uh...Porlyusica woman the Master knows." Gray raised his head at that.

"Why? I told you Natsu it isn't that bad."

"It is."

"Dammit, Natsu-"

Natsu stood from his chair and towered over Gray. He raised a hand and motioned for Gray to stand.

"Get up then."

"Natsu-"

"If you can get up without having a single sign of pain appear on your face, I'll drop it."

Gray shook his head and sighed in aggravation, but he stood. Slowly at first, but after he caught his breath he straightened up without showing a hint of pain.

"Satisfied?" Gray said with an angered glare as he brushed past Natsu, making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked following the raven.

"I just need some air. Is that okay?" Gray said, attitude clearly shown.

"Gray..." Natsu said quietly as he stood inches from the ice mage. Gray opened the door, at the same time Natsu took another step. The raven stopped and held his hand up to the pinkette.

"I can go alone, Natsu."

"You're not going anywhere alone. After what happened-"

"That won't happen and I already told you not to bring it up again."

"Gray-"

"If you say anything about what happened with Loke again, I'll knock your ass out. I'm going _alone_." Gray spat as he slammed the door behind him.

Natsu flinched at the crash of the door, but didn't follow...at first. He knew something was up with Gray and he knew it didn't have anything to do with what Loke did...and honestly that only made him even more curious as to what _was_ bothering the raven. Natsu took a deep breath. Knowing Gray's scent was further away he poked his head out the door and slowly followed the scent.

* * *

Gray immediately cursed at himself for what he said. He wasn't mad at Natsu for bringing up Loke or mentioning to go to Porlyusica, but he still didn't want to go there. He wanted to stay right where he was. With Natsu; at home.

Gray looked down at his shaking legs. He cursed again. He knew if he went to her, he would just be stuck to another hospital bed not allowed to go home. He wouldn't let that happened.

Gray continued to walk, each step being more painful then the last. He stopped and looked back. Thoughts swirled into his head at the possibility of not being able to make it back home.

"Shit." He cursed as he shook away those thoughts. Instead of turning back, he continued on with no set destination.

He stopped again on a bridge that went over the river, his breathing acting up again. He sighed, watching the sun set. He couldn't remember when he had left, but he knew Natsu would be coming to look for him soon.

_That's probably a good thing since..._He looked back down at his legs. They shook and throbbed at the same time. It only increased when he tried to take another step. So instead he just leaned against the side of the bridge, hoping to take some of his weight off his legs. He hated that they still hurt _this_ much, but then again it hasn't even been a month since they were broken in half by Gwenera. He could only be happy he actually _could_ walk even just barely.

* * *

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. He sighed with a slight smirk and turned to face his pinkette stalker.

"Should've guessed you'd follow me anyways." Gray said with a dry chuckle.

"Do you feel better?" Natsu asked standing next to Gray, leaning forward on his elbows watching the sun disappear beneath the black.

"Yeah, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Gray. But you need to understand that I can't _not_ worry about you. I know you try to, but you can't hide the pain all the time." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"I know. I get it."

"Do you?" Natsu said looking over at the slightly swaying raven.

"Yes, Natsu. I do. I..." Gray looked down at the rippling water, wishing he could just dive right in. Knowing that water would probably feel pretty good on his throbbing legs.

"I'm worried too." Gray admitted without looking at the fire mage.

"About what?" Natsu asked.

"I know we haven't been back long...and I know it wasn't too long ago that I was stuck in that basement, but nothing seems to be getting...well better."

"What do you mean?" Natsu said, trying to hold back his growing concern.

"Well the only thing that doesn't hurt is my eye, surprisingly enough. My hands-" Gray held his hands out to Natsu. The pinkette's eyes widened at just how much they shook.

"-and you've already noticed my legs. Honestly, I'm glad you followed me because I don't think I can walk back by myself."

"It's that bad?" Natsu said, wishing Gray would say "no." He knew he wouldn't and Gray nodded, confirming it.

"Another thing is..."

"Your magic?" Natsu cut in. Gray nodded, his hands weakly gripping the bridge rails.

"You've seen my "outbursts" many times already. Back at the hospital, with Loke, and again at my house. I can't control it anymore. I don't..." Gray trailed off, his anger rising.

"Gray, you're still healing. It takes time. You can't rush something like this." Natsu said, gently turning the raven to face him.

"Yeah I know, but-"

"It'll be okay, Gray. Trust me, you'll be back to your droop-eyes ice mage self in no time!" Natsu said with his huge smile. Gray smirked and nodded, grabbing Natsu's hand in his.

"Are you ready to go back?" Natsu asked, intertwining their fingers.

"Mmhphm." Gray hummed, following Natsu as he gently pulled on his hand.

"Gray?"

"What is it now, Natsu?" Gray said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you get mad when I talked about going to Porlyusica?"

"I wasn't "mad" just...it just surprised me I guess."

"Don't you think she could help you...I mean with the pain at least?"

"Maybe, but-"

"But what Gray? Why don't you want to get help? Why would you rather put up with all this pain?" Natsu exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. Gray groaned, wishing he would wait until they were home to talk. He really wanted to sit down.

"I don't _want_ to put up with it I just-"

"Just what?" Natsu interrupted a second time, unable to control is irritation towards Gray's slow explanation.

"Can it, flame-head and I'll fucking tell you!" Gray yelled, pulling his hand out of Natsu's grasp. Gray huffed and shook his head, aggravated.

"I don't want to be...there."

"There?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Stuck to another hospital bed. I want to stay here." Natsu's eyes widened at Gray's reason. He first thought it was ridiculous because of how much pain Gray was really putting up with, but then again he'd probably do the same thing just to stay home. He thought of the trials they all had to fight through just to come back. Especially with what Gray had endured, he could clearly understand why he wouldn't want to leave again so soon.

"Gray, it's not that far away. We could just go and see if she had anything for the pain. You wouldn't have to stay there." Gray shook his head.

"Gray?" Natsu grabbed Gray's cold, shaking, wrist.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Natsu said his eyes and tone serious; his grasp tightening on Gray's wrist. The raven looked down at his legs as he smacked Natsu's hand off and turned away.

"Let's just go home, okay?" Gray said quickly, his hand clinging to his chest. His eyes shut, his eyebrows furrowed, and his teeth tore into his lip. He needed to go home.

"Gray?"

"P-please Natsu..." Gray pleaded. Natsu ran and stood in front of Gray. His heart about stopped when he saw Gray drenched in nothing but the look of pain.

"Gray, what is it?" Gray held his arm out and grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"I-I need to sit down. Take me home." Gray said; his jaw clenched tight as he tried to speak. Natsu took the hand that clung to him so desperately, but he really wanted to take Gray to the hospital or to Porlyusica. He needed medical help.

"I'm taking you to Porlyusica."

"D-dammit, Natsu. I'm not going to her."

"Do you not see how much fucking pain you're in!? You can't get any help at home. You need something for this pain! I can't watch this anymore."

"Then take me home and leave. No one's asking you to stay!" Gray said pulling away from Natsu.

"Gray-"

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed to silence the fire mage.

Natsu cursed and tried to think of what to do. He couldn't stand to see Gray like this. He hated it. He wished his stubborn frozen ass would just let someone help him.

"Please Gray, let me take you there. I promise you won't stay!"

Gray saw how desperate Natsu was at trying to get him help. The pain was unbearable, but he knew he'd be stuck if he went; no matter what Natsu said. He felt his legs shake, ache, and throb. Even the mere _thought_ of taking a step made the pain increase. Gray bit his lip and brushed past Natsu a second time. He thought of nothing else but going home for so long...and he honestly didn't care to leave again.

* * *

With the next step he took, something snapped. The sound, alone, was sickening. The dragon's ear rung, the sound echoing throughout his head; bouncing against his eardrums. He immediately spun around to watch Gray fall to the ground only to have his blood curdling screams add to the bone snapping echo.

"Gray!" Natsu screamed as he caught the ice mage in his arms. Cradling the raven, he looked down at Gray's legs; his eyes widened to see both...not just one, but both legs had snapped right where they were hit with the pipe; each tibia bone clearly shown sticking through his pale skin. Blood began to coat the ground beneath them as the smell enveloped Natsu's senses. He still couldn't get used to that one scent; never would he even want to. The pinkette looked at Gray; tears were still pushing through his eyes even though they were slammed shut. He was covered in a new coat of sweat as his body began to shake; his hands clawing into Natsu.

"Gray, I need to get you help and now you won't be able to refuse." Natsu said with urgency along with anger that he'd be dealing with later. He carefully lifted Gray from the ground and ran to the guild.

* * *

Natsu busted through the door like it wasn't even there, giving each guild member a slight heart attack that only increased once they laid eyes on Gray.

"N-Natsu!?" Lucy exclaimed, her hands covering her mouth. Mirajane stood frozen, dropping the dishes she had just finished washing.

"What happened!?" Erza said, running over with Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman. They surrounded the two with looks of shock clouding their faces.

"Where's the Master?" Natsu asked, panting.

"What happened to Gray!?" Macao asked.

"His legs are broken!" Wakaba yelled, dropping his pipe.

"Gray-sama!?" Juvia exclaimed, coming up from behind Lucy. The blonde grabbed onto the water woman before she could join the crowd.

"Natsu-" Elfman started.

"Where the hell is the Master!?" Natsu yelled again.

"Here. Come with me, Natsu." The Master said sternly, gesturing for Erza to follow too.

Natsu pushed through the crowd avoiding anyone that would hit Gray's legs. He ran up the stairs to the second floor to one of the guild's infirmaries with Erza in close pursuit. The Master told Natsu to lay Gray down and stay with him while he and Erza went for Porlyusica.

"Why can't I just bring him to her now?" Natsu asked, laying Gray down on one of the beds as carefully as he could manage.

"Look at him, Natsu. I don't think he could make the journey. Just carrying him causes him pain. It's better for him not to be moved at all." The Master said as he went for the door. Erza looked at the two, keeping her eyes on Natsu longer.

"I want an explanation when I return." She said; making it clear "no" wasn't an option.

* * *

At that, the two left and they were left alone in the quiet room. Thankfully it wasn't one of those rooms that had a loud ticking clock.

Gray tried to focus on nothing but his breathing. He tried to best to ignore the pain. He tried...but...

"Ahh!" Gray yelled, his hands clawing at the bed sheets, teeth grinding together. Natsu hovered over him, gently brushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead.

"It's okay, Gray. They'll be back soon." Natsu said quietly. He wanted to do something, but he really couldn't do anything _but_ wait. He _hated_ waiting more and more each time he had to wait...especially in this kind of situation.

Minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Lucy and Levi quietly came in, the same shock invading their usually cheerful appearances.

"We made something that can help with some of the pain." Levy explained staring at Gray's legs. Natsu nodded and immediately moved out of the way so Levy could give Gray the medicine. Lucy wrapped an arm around Natsu's and held on tight as she watched Gray try his best to keep from screaming. She hoped, more than anything that he wouldn't scream. She didn't know if she could handle it again. Natsu leaned his head to the side until it hit hers. He kept it there in his best effort to comfort the blonde. He knew what she was thinking...because he, too, had just been thinking the same thing. Although he had already heard Gray scream back in the street. It was the same as...

"G-get off of me!" Gray yelled, shoving Levi away; the syringe of pain medication crashing to the floor. Gray watched the red liquid spread across the floor, spreading throughout the grooves in the tile.

"_Aw you're going to be like that, huh? We'll see how long you love your friends after I'm done with you. You won't even want to be a part of Fairy Tail anymore."_

_Gwenera pulled a vial of red liquid from her pocket and ripped the cork off, throwing it to the ground._

"_You ready? You'll be begging for death soon."_

"Gray!" Natsu said running to his side. Gray met his worried onyx eyes and everything began flooding back into his head. He began to see and feel each and every wound he had inflicted during his time in that basement. He began to relive each and every feeling. He felt it all...all over again.

"_...Shall I refresh your memory?"_

"No!" Gray screamed, his hands covering his ears.

The tears stung as they forced themselves through. He knew it was happening again and he knew it wasn't real, but even still he felt it all like it was happening right there. Every cut was fresh, the stench of blood was stronger than ever, and he could hear his own screams bouncing off the walls. He wished it would end...all of it. He didn't want to experience it again.

"N-never again..." Gray breathed out.

Gray pushed Natsu away and swung his legs off the side of the bed. With one push, Gray was up.

"Gray!" Natsu jumped back to catch Gray as he crashed to the ground again with another sound of bones grinding together. Again Gray screamed, but still he fought against Natsu, trying to pry himself from the dragon slayer's arms.

"Let me go!"

"Gray, calm down! It's me, Natsu!" Natsu yelled, holding onto Gray's arms. Lucy stayed away with her back facing the two with Levy cowering in her arms. She didn't want to watch.

"I know! Now let me go!"

"If you know it's me why are you fighting!?"

"Because I-I..." Silence overcame the raven as a flash of blue enveloped the room. The temperature began to drop as Gray's eyes became incased in ice.

"N-no...no...no-"

"Gray!?" Natsu screamed. Gray panicked. He couldn't control it and with Natsu this close...

With every ounce of strength he had left, Gray ripped himself from Natsu's grasp and stood. His bone cracked, snapped, a grinded against each other. The pain was unimaginable, but he needed to get out of that room before he killed his friends...before he killed Natsu.

"Ahh!" Gray screamed as he forced the ice to move down to his legs, holding them together long enough for him to get out. The ice was thin, but it was enough for him to walk. He couldn't just go downstairs; as his friends were still inside the guild. The raven panicked until his eyes locked onto the one window in the room; Natsu followed his gaze.

"Gray, d-don't-"

Gray met the onyx eyes of his dragon slayer and _ran_ towards the window. Natsu freaked and jumped to his feet, at the same time, both Lucy and Levi ran after the raven. Gray could feel his magic building up to an overwhelming amount as he threw his body through the glass. He turned back watching as the window became further and further away. Again he met those same worried onyx eyes as they peered out the window; the worry now masked with panic. Just as Natsu tried to jump after him, Gray moved the ice, which was barely holding his legs together, to the window. Natsu cursed, exploding in flames as the window froze over. He threw punch after punch into the ice, but again this ice wouldn't budge just like the last time he tried to melt it. Natsu cursed, he didn't understand, when he was desperate enough he could melt anything...so why...?

"Gray!" Natsu roared; pushing the girls back as he exploded, taking out half of the room; the window was now ash.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as everything moved in slow motion.

Natsu's stance changed; ready to run. At the same time an even brighter flash of blue went off just outside. With no sign of hesitation, Natsu ran towards the upcoming icy explosion. At the first sign of blue, he jumped.

Gray's chest burned as if his ice was fire. It stung; running throughout his veins, freezing them over as the magic was forcibly pushed out. He screamed, wishing it would stop, but nothing he did or tried to do made any difference. His magic, was not his own. Gray's screams died as he curled into himself, the light fading only to immediately flash again this time bringing an explosion of dozens of icy spikes with it. Gray felt his heart skip a beat as he felt a familiar warmth wrap itself around his body. He let his body uncurl as he gave into this power. The flash died.

* * *

Barely a minute later and he was being roughly shaken awake.

"-ray!?"

"Hey!"

Gray weakly opened his eyes to slits. His eyes only widened as he again met those dark onyx eyes staring down at him.

"Gray!?" Natsu exclaimed bringing Gray to his chest then pulling away roughly.

"What the fuck were you thinking!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Natsu yelled in the raven's face. Gray looked around and saw spikes of ice piercing the streets, nearby trees, and part of the guild. His friends surrounded him with looks of concern, worry, and some relief covering their faces.

"Wh-what happened?" Gray asked in a raspy tone. Natsu carefully sat him up so he could get a better look around, but soon realized he was sitting inside the remnants of another icy orb.

"The same thing happened, Gray." Natsu said.

"But I-"

"You tried to kill yourself to prevent another explosion?" Natsu said, clearly fuming.

"I did that to protect you." He looked up at Lucy and Levi.

"All of you." Gray looked around at the surrounding damage he had inflicted on his own home.

"This...could've been you."

"That doesn't mean you jump out a damn window." Natsu said, his eyes brimming with challenge.

"And what could I have done? I knew what was coming and getting away from you was all I could think about."

"By jumping out a second story window in your current condition?" Gray shoved Natsu away and sat back; ignoring the pain he now felt _everywhere_.

"I'd rather that than-"

"Than what!?" Natsu yelled back, forcing the tears to stay put.

"Fuck, Natsu! I could've kill you! Look around! Don't you see that!?" Gray yelled back. He hung his head and dug his nails through his pounding scalp.

"I'd rather die." He whispered.

His could hear his friends whimper, gasp, and sigh at what had occurred and what he had said, but no one would say a word. No one knew what to say.

Natsu grabbed both of Gray's wrists, pulling them out of his raven locks. Gray looked up at the pinkette just in time for two strong arms to wrap themselves around his neck, holding him close. He remembered this feeling and slowly pushed the pinkette away.

"It was you." Gray said as he looked down at Natsu's hands. The fire mage nodded with a small smile.

"You think I'd just let you go like that?" Natsu said intertwining their fingers.

"B-but how-"

"Well I noticed each time this happened the spikes always came out from your front and the orb formed around you to _protect_ you. So I thought since you were falling...it'd save you."

"Y-you...you...how did you know that?"

"Well last time, as you recall, I was rather close to you. So I saw it happen. Each time you panicked...you felt threatened and your magic worked through that panic. The orb formed around you to keep you...well protected."

Gray was shocked that Natsu would even realize something like that when Gray, himself, never gave it a thought.

"So when I jumped after you, I grabbed you and moved myself behind you."

"But then you would-"

"No, I already told you. Whatever that orb thing is...it formed around you. I just broke inside before it hit the ground. I mean didn't you notice you're in a damn crater!?" Natsu exclaimed gesturing to the hole they were in.

"If you knew it would save me...then why did you jump after me?" Gray asked, his grip tightening on Natsu's hands.

"Just in case."

"Just in case?" Gray repeated.

"Just in case it didn't."

"Natsu-"

"I won't allow you to go alone."

"Natsu..." Gray breathed out. Everything that had just occurred made his head spin, but he was just happy Natsu was okay. That was all he cared about. He no longer cared about himself or getting better. He honestly wanted it to end. The nightmares, the demonic calls that plague his mind with each wrong word anyone spoke, the pain, the headaches, shakes, throbbing, numbness...all of it.

That window was more of an escape rather than a quick exit to prevent hurting his friends.

He looked down at his hands, which were tightly intertwined with Natsu's. He squeezed them tight, his breathing hitched at not being able to feel their warmth.

"Gray?" He heard Natsu whisper with the same concern in his voice, but purposely ignored his call.

He looked over at his, again, shattered legs, his teeth tearing into his lip when his toes wouldn't obey his mind; slightly thankful they were covered by his boots so no one else would notice. He slowly blinked, his eyes locking onto where the window used to be.

Gray blinked back a newborn tear as he thought of, himself as the one raven that couldn't fly.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

**(A/N) And there's chapter four for ya! Just as it was just getting better for our fairies...wait was it? Nope...just a lot of angst. Recovery is going to take longer because...I think Gray's hiding something from his pinkette...and us. Guess you'll find out in the next chapter, hmm? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I love reading them. A new chapter will be coming asap. ^_^**

**\- ****Next Time -**

**Number Five - Blinded by Lies**


	5. Blinded By Lies

**You'll Fade **

**\- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 5 – Blinded By Lies**

The pain in his legs remained as Natsu lifted his throbbing body from the crater his magic had created only seconds ago. He wrapped his arm around the strong dragon that carried him and looked down at his feet. Curses flew throughout his head; his own feet disobeying his wishes. His grip on the pinkette tightened in rage, but he also felt something deeper begin to creep up. A feeling he knew all too well; regret.

"Gray? How do you feel?" Natsu asked as he walked through the guild doors, thankfully being held open by Gajeel and Elfman. He nodded in thanks to both, eyebrows furrowing to Gajeel who only shrugged without meeting the onyx eyes.

The raven looked at his hands struggling to hang on as one hung around Natsu's neck and the other clung to his scarf. They shook and he could imagine them feeling far too cold. Suddenly something felt _off. _The pain began to fade from his legs. Gray blinked several times focusing completely on his legs. It wasn't in his mind; the pain in his legs was no longer _un_bearable. He didn't understand why or how, but he knew it couldn't be good.

He shook his head clear of thoughts when he heard Natsu say his name again. He looked up at the strong eyes that demanded a positive, reassuring, answer. Anything he would or could say about how he actually felt wouldn't make Natsu feel any better or hopeful, but then again...

_No..._Gray looked away without answering. He's lied enough.

Natsu reluctantly dropped it, for now. He'd ask again later.

* * *

Once they made it back to the infirmary, now slightly destroyed, Natsu laid Gray back down on the bed furthest from the destruction and sat on the edge. He looked back at the door; their friends hugging the door frame with worrisome expressions painted clear across their faces. Gray didn't meet any of their eyes; he kept his gaze down directly intently on his legs and numb hands. Natsu looked at Gray then back at their friends all squeezing to fit in the door. He sighed and held his hands up.

"Guys, come on give him space. I'll come get you all later. Gramps and that woman need to help him first." Natsu said, as he, calmly at first, began to shove everyone out the door, closing it quickly. He sighed in relief once the door closed and turned back to Gray; eyes still locked on his legs. The pinkette placed his hands on his hips and turned his head to the side.

"You know, I'm surprised. You don't look like you're in pain anymore."

Gray didn't respond or make any notion as to if he even heard Natsu. He just continued to stare, willing his hands to feel, his feet to move, and his legs to hurt. _Something_.

"Gray? Hey, Gray?" Natsu sat down across from Gray, slowly waving a hand in front of those dark eyes.

The raven exhaled as if he's been holding his breath this whole time. Panting, exhausted and defeated, his jaw clenched as the regret he felt boiled through his veins. Warm hands gripped his shoulders in worry as the stern onyx eyes stared at him again in concern. This time he didn't ignore them, he stared right into the pools that held his reflection wishing he could erase himself from them.

"Gray, talk to me." Natsu pushed. Gray weakly held his hand out to Natsu. The pinkette didn't question why, but took the invitation in his grasp and held onto it tight.

"Burn me." Gray mumbled; his own grip tightening around Natsu's as he felt the pinkette pull away.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going to burn you." Natsu said trying to shake the raven from his hand.

"Why would you even-"

"Do you trust me?" Gray asked without meeting Natsu's eyes. Natsu felt the instant urge to answer a simple "yes" or "of course," but neither came. He sat in silence as he fought through his thoughts.

* * *

"_Gray?" Natsu said calmly approaching the ice mage. He hasn't seen Gray use his magic since their final fight with Gwenera. Gray never told him why and he never asked._

"_I'm fine." Gray said panting. _

"_We should probably go. I don't want to face Erza's wrath if she finds us still here." Natsu said with a grin. Gray watched his expression, his eyes trailing over his smile. He frowned, wondering when that smile wouldn't be fake._

* * *

"_Gray? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Natsu said; his tone concerned. _

"_I'm fine, Natsu. I'm just t-tired." Gray said quickly to not have to go into detail about how he really feels. He picked up the kit from the floor and walked out of the bathroom with his dragon slayer close at his back._

* * *

"_Gray?" Natsu grabbed Gray's cold, shaking, wrist. _

"_Is there something you're not telling me?" Natsu said his eyes and tone serious; his grasp tightening on Gray's wrist. The raven looked down at his legs as he smacked Natsu's hand off and turned away._

* * *

After everything he couldn't help but question Gray and the responses he's been giving. Throughout this entire ordeal Natsu could tell Gray hid some things from him. Whether it was out of fear or concern for the pinkette or just to avoid more concern from the pinkette; he didn't know. What he _did_ know is that Gray was hiding _something_ from him. Everything that came out of the raven's mouth now would just be expected to be lies.

When it came to missions, Natsu trusted Gray with his life, but now...Natsu wouldn't trust a thing the ice mage said. Natsu's expression, his entire aura even, changed. The tension rose as he relaxed his hand in Gray's and sat back.

"Yes, of course." Natsu said plainly. Natsu didn't know or care if Gray believed him; he was too pissed to give either a thought. The hurt that flashed briefly through the raven's dark orbs was confirmation for the pinkette that he was _not_ a good liar. Gray cleared his throat and shook his hand.

"Burn me then." He demanded and Natsu immediately complied, igniting his hand in a light coat of flames.

Much to Natsu's surprise, _he_ was the one to flinch and cringe at the sight of Gray's hand burning in his grasp. As fast as they came, the flames died as he clung onto the weak hand and looked the pale flesh over.

"Wha...what? It doesn't-"

"No. It doesn't hurt. I can't feel them, Natsu." Gray said; his hand closing into a fist then opening again.

"Then your legs?" Natsu said gently placing his hand on Gray's knee. Gray shook his head.

"The pain's gone."

"C-can you-"

"No, I can't. I can't even move them."

Natsu shot up from the bed, hands digging through his rosy locks. He pulled them out in a fit as he faced Gray. His expression a mix between panic, betrayal, and anger. Gray couldn't exactly pinpoint which emotion he saw more of.

"This is a joke, right? You're lying...yeah you're just lying...again." Natsu said more so to himself as he began to pace the room.

"What? Again? What're you talking about? Why would I lie about this?" Gray said, trying to keep his own anger under control.

"Really? You've lied to me about everything else. So lie about this? Why the fuck not?" Gray couldn't bring himself to look away from those onyx eyes as they tore into his soul.

"Natsu I-"

"If that is another lie please...just keep your mouth shut." Natsu repeated Gray's own words with a threatening glare that pierced through the raven's racing heart, but Gray did just that and slowly brought his lips together in a tight line. Natsu didn't look surprised in the least; sitting down in the chair opposite Gray's bed.

"I knew it." Natsu said breathing out a dry chuckle. Gray's heart skipped a beat as his boyfriend looked at him with clear betrayal shown throughout his eyes and expression.

"Na-" Gray's heart skipped another several beats when the door opened suddenly with their Master, Porlyusica, and the doctor from the hospital in Mother Nature's Valley standing in the door way. Gray felt himself sink back into the bed; he wanted to disappear.

_Shit..._Gray leaned his head back against the headboard and clenched his jaw tight. That motion didn't go unnoticed by Natsu as, he too, was just as surprised by the doctor's appearance.

"Master-" Natsu started as the old man's eyes scanned the destruction of the room. He held his hand up to silent the dragon slayer.

"I've already been informed about what happened by Mirajane." His stern eyes met Gray's and the raven shook at the gaze.

"Gray- as you know, this is the doctor from the village you rescued. He came here because-"

"I know why he's here." Gray mumbled, ignoring Natsu's immediate glare. The pinkette rose from his seat and made his way back to Gray, hovering above the raven as he spoke.

"Why _is_ he here, Gray?" Natsu said, fists clenched and heated. Gray looked up at his seemingly angry dragon slayer. He stared deep into those eyes and saw nothing but hurt. Gray sighed; looking at his now completely numb legs he recalled the previous weeks.

* * *

"_I'm really going to miss the two of you when you guys leave." Abraham said; his eyes glued to Natsu. _

"_The doc never gave us any idea on when we would. So I don't know when that'll be." Natsu said, gently rubbing Gray's legs. _

"_Well then…guess I should tell you now." The two mages looked at each other in confusion then looked back down at Abraham. _

"_I spoke to the doctor before coming in and he said Gray will be able to leave by next week." _

"_Really!?" Gray and Natsu exclaimed. Abraham nodded with a smile. _

"_What about the rehab for his hand and what about his legs?" Natsu asked. _

"_They'll start getting him to walk once I leave. I told them to wait so I could say my goodbyes. As for his hand, it's recovering faster than they thought…go figure. So I'm sure you'll be able to work it out once you're home." Abraham said looking at Gray. _

"_Well then…I should leave so they can come in." Abraham stood and walked to the door. He opened it and motioned for the nurses to come in. _

"_Don't forget about us over here! Come see us anytime!" Abraham spun around and walked out the hospital's front entrance. Natsu smiled, watching Abraham's back as it disappeared into the distance. He shook his head and went back in Gray's room. _

_He watched the nurses trying to get Gray to stand, pausing in between moves so Gray could rest. As soon as Gray was in the standing position, his face lit up. He could do this. Natsu sat back in his chair and just watched. _

_Natsu watched, his eyes never leaving Gray's face, as the nurses fought to make Gray slow down, but he wouldn't have it. Each step he took made his determination increase and never once did Natsu try to make him sit down and rest. Gray pushed himself until he was able to stand on his own. When he took his first step without falling, again his eyes lit up and Natsu could only stare at that beautiful expression of happiness. With everything Gray had been through throughout this entire mission. All the torture, guilt, and torment. He lost sight in his left eye and about lost the use of his legs, but even so there he stood before him with nothing but achievement shining in his eyes. Gray looked at Natsu with that same look and he smiled even bigger when Natsu nodded in encouragement. Gray kept pushing himself that entire day while Natsu just sat back patiently. With each new step Gray took, Natsu would smile and rub his eyes as the happiness he expressed fell down his cheeks. Gray looked over at Natsu and they both silently shared the words of their heart. Gray smiled a small grin while Natsu nodded, his fingers digging into his knees. Gray pushed the nurses' hands away from his arms and let go of the rails that kept him from falling. Natsu stood from his chair and took a step forward. Gray held his hand up, telling him to stop. Gray slowly took a step, then another, and then another. With each successful step, his smile and confidence grew. When he was just in arms reach, Natsu held his hand out. Gray smiled and took the warm hand in his. At that, Natsu pulled Gray into his arms and hugged him tight; uncontrollable tears rushed down his cheeks, dampening Gray's shoulder. Gray pushed Natsu back so he could see his face. He smiled and brushed his hand across Natsu's wet cheek. Natsu took that hand and hung onto it like it was his only lifeline into the world in which Gray existed. Gray took another step forward and pulled Natsu into a soft kiss. Natsu pushed against Gray and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. The nurses' faces lit up bright red as they decided it was time to leave the room. Natsu pulled away, but kept Gray's face just millimeters apart. _

"_I love you so much, Gray." Natsu whispered with a slight sobbing hiccup._

* * *

Gray dropped his gaze away from Natsu's. He wondered if even after all he's done to Natsu, if he'd ever get the pinkette to look at him with those eyes again. He shook his head and looked towards the doctor whose face held a look of disappointment and sorrow.

* * *

"_Hey, Gray I'm going to run and get some food! I'll be right back!" Natsu yelled as he darted out the door and down to the cafeteria. Gray looked out the window, wishing he could run after the idiot. The raven sighed looking over his healing wounds, willing them to heal faster so he could go home. _

"_At least they are healing." He chuckled plainly. _

"_I'm actually surprised they are..." His chuckles died as the doctor reentered the room with a solemn look on his face; his hands gripped tight to a clipboard. _

"_Gray Fullbuster, how're you feeling today?" The doctor asked in a serious tone; taking a step towards the bed. _

"_Uh just a bit tired. Is everything okay? Are those my release papers?" Gray asked. The doctor sighed and looked down at his clipboard. _

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news." _

"_Is it my legs? Are they not getting better?" Gray wished Natsu would hurry up and come back so he'd be with him to hear whatever the bad news was. _

"_It's actually your magic."_

"_M-my magic? What's wrong with my magic?" _

"_When you came to us you had zero to no magic left in you. How you were alive is still a mystery to me. I'm not going to pry and ask why you chose to force your magic out when you clearly didn't have enough, but that decision is what is causing the healing process of your legs and soon your hands to be problematic."_

"_My hands?" Gray said looking down at his shaking fists. _

"_Yes since you use your magic mainly through your hands they'll feel the most of the magic deprivation. Soon you'll begin to lose feeling in them; next your legs. Your magic isn't coming back like it normally would and we think it has something to do with the poisons Gwenera used on you during your...capture. It's going to take more time than we had first thought for you to recover." _

"_What're you saying, doc?" _

"_We need you to stay here longer under special treatment so you'll be able to recover your magic at a safe and steady rate so you won't lose the use of your hands and legs."_

"_H-how long?" _

"_Four to six months is how long you would need to be under the treatment plan." _

"_What!?" _

"_Gray, I know this is difficult, but I can't allow you to leave as you are now. If you left now your magic would literally destroy your body." _

"_W-what if I didn't use my magic?" Gray asked, frantically trying to calm his pounding heart beat. _

"_The results would remain the same the change just wouldn't be as drastic. I'm sorry, but you need treatment, Gray."_

"_But-"_

"_Gray, I assure you with this treatment we can get you back to your old self. Your own magic would no longer threaten your life. I'm sorry, but although I cannot force you to stay...as I've said...I would recommend you not to leave as you are. If I must I shall relay this information to your friend." The doctor bowed sympathetically and headed towards the door, but paused; looking back at the sorrowful dark eyes. _

"_One more thing, I cannot stress how important it is for you not to use your magic. Doing that alone would be...problematic. Just once." At that, the doctor left. _

_Gray sunk back into his bed and closed his eyes, silently cursing Gwenera and himself. He wanted nothing more than to go home...to Fairy Tail...to his family. He wanted out of that bed...out of that hospital...out of that town. He knew he wouldn't have been able to take even one more month of this. _

_After everything that he went through...Gray's eyes shot open at the sound of the door opening. The pinkette walked in carrying what looked like a bucket filled to the brim with food. Natsu sat in the chair next to Gray's bed; crossing his legs he dove into the bowl stuffing his face. Gray watched the act in disgust and yet it made him feel at peace. Just to have Natsu in the same room with him was enough. It was...wasn't it? Gray cleared his throat. _

"_Hey uh Natsu?" Gray started. _

"_Hmm?" Natsu hummed; mouth full of food. _

"_The doctor was just here and uh..." _

_Natsu swallowed hard and stared at Gray waiting for him to continue._

"_Yeah...what did he say?" Natsu said; his hands gripping the sides of his food bucket. _

_Gray looked at those hopeful onyx eyes; his dark eyes wandering over to the red emblem on the toned shoulder. _

_It wasn't enough...He shook his head and smiled big._

"_The doctor said I could leave tomorrow."_

* * *

He tasted blood as his hand clung to his bruised cheek.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed from the doorway.

"You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?" Natsu roared in Gray's face. The ice mage had this coming, he knew, but even so he wouldn't-couldn't meet those fiery eyes.

Porlyusica scoffed and pushed her way through to Gray to begin dressing his wounds; ungracefully shoving the raging pinkette away from the raven.

"Shut up, idiots!" The woman said as she dug through her bag of medicines and dressings. She quickly bandaged the newly formed bruise on his cheek and then went to his legs.

"They'll need to heal right so I'm going to have to break them again so I can splint them." She said as she moved to the end of Gray's bed.

"Go ahead, can't feel them anyways." Gray mumbled.

"That is your fucking fault." Natsu spat.

"Natsu! We can discuss this later." Erza said hitting the pinkette in the back of the head.

"Later!? No, I'm not discussing this later. This idiot told me the doctor said he could leave...and now I find out he was supposed to stay for _six_ more months!?"

"Natsu-"

"No, Gray. You needed six more months to recover and you what...just up and leave because you don't like the bed? Look at you. You can't feel your hands or your legs and your magic is still messed up to the point where you can't control it."

"I couldn't stay there any longer." Gray said quietly looking away from the pinkette. Natsu moved around Porlyusica while she pull on Gray's legs, moving the bones back into place. The pinkette knelt next to Gray and cupped his chin tilting his head up so he'd meet his eyes.

"You're home now, Gray, but you're still in the hospital. Except this time you might be in it for good. Don't you get that?" Gray pushed the warm touch from his face and looked passed the pinkette at the doctor.

"Neither will work now will they?" Gray said weakly gesturing to his hands and legs.

"Getting you the treatment even after it's too late may still improve the function of your hands and legs, but I can't guarantee anything like I could before. May I ask why you used your magic even after I told you not to?" The doctor said not caring about prying or privacy anymore. He truly cared for his patients and Gray especially because he had such a will that it continued to amaze him every time he saw the raven.

"Instinct basically." Gray said thinking back to their first day back.

* * *

"_You love him?" She murmured; her fists clenched tightly under the table. Gray nodded. _

_LOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVAL..._

_...love rival. _

_Gray knew what she was saying in her mind, but he didn't know what else he could say or do, without hurting her, to get her to understand. The water continued to rise as she kept her eyes on the pinkette. _

"_Get over it." Natsu spat with a clear frown. _

_Juvia dropped all expression as a wall of water crashed through the doors, flooding the entire lower section of the guild. Erza had jumped to the second level before the water had hit, unfortunately Lucy was caught in the tidal wave. She could hear her gurgling from below. Gajeel hung from an iron spike in the ceiling with Levy wrapped around his waist as Carle held onto Wendy. The others climbed the indoor pillars evading the wave. Natsu looked at Gray; the raven stood, putting his body between Natsu and the wave...his hand already to his palm. _

"_ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Gray yelled; a shield of ice appearing around the two protecting them from most of the water. _

"_S-shit..." Gray cursed, his ice shield slowly melting._

"_Gray! What's wrong?" Natsu said, gripping his shoulder. _

"_It's nothing." Gray said, his face twisting in a grimace. Natsu looked down and saw his legs tremble from the pressure the water was putting on his shield. _

"_Gray?" Natsu said calmly approaching the ice mage. He hasn't seen Gray use his magic since their final fight with Gwenera. Gray never told him why and he never asked._

"_I'm fine." Gray said panting._

* * *

"Dammit Juvia's little tantrum."

"Natsu." Erza hissed.

"So the ice, you weren't able to hold it's form?" The doctor asked, rubbing his chin.

"No I wasn't, but that was because of Juvia's attack. She can get really crazy." Gray said shaking his head.

"Although I'm sure the attack was partly why you couldn't hold it's shape; it's also because your magic is still unstable. Just as I thought. Here-do you mind Ms. uh..."

"Hmph." Porlyusica breathed out as she finished bandaging Gray's legs up and carefully injected medicine to help the bones hold together better. She walked over to Markov; standing next to him as they lingered in the doorway.

The doctor walked over to Gray and grabbed his hands, laying it out flat in his. The doctor felt a chill go through his body.

"Even if you're an ice mage your hands are way too cold." The doctor felt more chills as Gray's hand laid there.

"Now, can you grip onto my hand?"

Gray looked up at the doctor in question then down at his hand. He stared at it wanting it to move, but he couldn't even get it to twitch. He looked away as the doctor laid his hand back down and sighed.

"W-wait wait he could move his hand earlier when I burned him."

"When you-" Erza started with fury filling her eyes. Natsu cleared his throat and took a step away from the red head.

"We'll uh d-discuss it later. Anyways he moved his hand after I burned him...and he told me to by the way."

The doctor gasped and roughly grabbed Gray's and Natsu's hands, bringing them together.

"Do it again." He demanded as he watched intently in anticipation. Natsu looked at Gray, but still the raven avoided his gaze, looking at his hands laying lazily on Natsu's. He wanted to intertwine them; to feel their warmth...their heat. Natsu expression fell as he watched Gray close his eyes, as if he had already expected his hands to fail him again.

Slowly Natsu lit their hands in a light coat of flames.

"Do you feel anything, Gray?" The doctor asked. The raven shook his head; his mouth hung open in a silent reply only to cough out a gasp at Natsu's outburst.

"Look! I told you!" Natsu yelled. Gray stared wide eyed as his hand was now intertwined with Natsu's; the icy fingers wrapped around the warmth tightly. Gray blinked slowly as he pulled his hand out of Natsu's grasp. He opened and closed it slowly, watching it closely.

"Ahh just as I thought." The doctor said, with an excited look plastered on his face as if watching a science experiment take place right before his eyes.

"What is it, doctor?" Erza asked crossing her arms.

"It seems your magic is more unstable than I thought. It is the cause of your paralysis as you see, but it's doing so by-"

"Freezing my body? My magic is _freezing_ my hands?"

The doctor placed his hand gently on Gray's leg; pulling back harshly shaking his hand free of the frozen touch.

"Not just your hands. This is extraordinary. I've never seen this happen to a mage before...well really you're the first to escape from Gwenera alive so I guess I'd expect something like this."

"So Natsu-his magic is..." Gray trailed off looking at Natsu's hands.

"It's not curing you, but it is taking the edge off your paralysis. It won't fix it though, I'm afraid. You need the special treatment for it and I've brought my team and what I need here so no worries you can remain where you are."

"What is this "special treatment" exactly?" Erza asked.

"My nurses are mages themselves, you see. They've studied thousands of medicinal magic books and can cure anything to an extent as I'm sure you can tell." The doctor said motioning to Gray's eye. The raven nodded and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Anyways they would use their magic of a certain degree that's specifically for your type of injury directly on your body. It's a process you repeat daily and the time it takes varies on how much you can take."

"How much he can take?" Natsu asked.

"Yes it's not unbearable, as we have improved over the years of performing the treatment, but it is an uncomfortable feeling that can occasionally get pretty painful. After a certain amount of time and depending on your rate of pain we'll stop and do it again whenever you're able."

"What is it supposed to do?" Gray asked unconsciously grabbing onto Natsu's hand again, intertwining his fingers to the pinkette's.

"They use their magic to help regulate your magic and keep it steady. Right now think of it as carbonation in a bottle. You shake it- you panic, it pops- you're magic lashes out. They will slowly open the bottle, in a way, letting out the carbonation that's sealed within. To do that...um well that's why it's uncomfortable. They need to poke at it a bit to get it moving, but once it's steady you'll be fine."

"Will I be able to feel my hands and legs again?"

"If you had asked me that two weeks ago I would've said, "yes." Now...? I'm sorry, but I won't know anything until we begin treatment."

"Right." Gray mumbled.

"When would it be best to start this treatment?" The Master asked, pushing himself off of the doorframe. Porlyusica had already gone back downstairs without waiting on Markov to follow.

"As soon as possible, but after the day he's had I'd prefer to begin first thing in the morning. I'd like you to rest for today, Gray. I'll be back tomorrow." The doctor said before leaving. Markov sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at the two boys sharing sorrowful expressions. He gestured for Erza to follow as he walked out the door.

"Master-" Gray gasped. The old man looked back, locking gazes with the raven.

"The worst feeling in the world is for a parent to see his children in pain, but to intentionally put yourself in a situation that would cause you nothing _but_ pain. I can't wrap my head around it." Markov said slowly shaking his head. He turned back to face Gray.

"Gray, Fairy Tail is your family no matter where you are. Do not forget that again...please." He whispered the plea as he pulled himself away from the pained ice mage. Erza followed her face mimicking her Master's.

* * *

After only seconds of silence, Natsu spoke.

"So that's why I haven't seen you use your magic since the fight with Gwenera. You _couldn't_...or shouldn't have, but of course you did."

"You would have too." Gray mumbled without looking at Natsu.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have lied to you as many times as you did to me. Is your trust in me so little that you can't tell me the fucking truth!?" Natsu exclaimed, his hand tightening around Gray's.

"I mean something like this...dammit!" Natsu cursed, his hand clawing at his reddened eyes. At the subtle sounds of sniffling Gray finally looked up.

"D-dammit! I thought you were fixed...that stuff like this was over and you-dammit!" Natsu cursed rubbing at his eyes. The angered, frustrated, tears that fell from his eyes held no sign of slowing so he gave up on stopping them. He looked at Gray, who was sitting in complete silence as if he was in awe at the pinkette crying.

"Just how many times am I going to be the reason for those tears?" Gray whispered as he pulled his hand out of Natsu's grasp and laid down; eyes glued to the ceiling. Suddenly his vision was overcome by pink as the dragon slayer propped himself up on his hands and knees, straddling the raven, hovering over him.

"You can't do that, Gray."

"Do what?" Gray looked away from the unyielding stare. Natsu wouldn't have it; he gripped Gray's face with one hand and jerked it back to face him.

"Look at me, dammit! Why are you acting like this towards me, Gray?" The raven smacked Natsu's hand from his face hoping to prevent adding another bruise to his face.

Those onyx eyes tore into Gray's, digging deep as if he was looking for his very soul. They held sadness and anger, but one emotion stuck out from the rest: betrayal. Gray knew what he was doing and he knew this would happen and yet...he still did it. He lied to the one he loved over and over; _everything_ that left his mouth was a lie. So after all of that, he couldn't understand why Natsu continued to look at him waiting for an explanation rather than hitting him again. Natsu dropped his gaze for a second then intertwine his hand back with Gray's; feeling the subtle warmth wrap around his numb hand made his heart race, but his eyes stayed locked on Natsu's. When Natsu met his gaze again his eyes had changed. The tighter the hands intertwined, the brighter Natsu's orbs glowed. Gray didn't understand. Natsu looked at his raven, letting go of everything for a split second to show his love for Gray. Through eyes, alone, he'd say it.

_I love you. _

Gray shook his head and looked away. After everything...he couldn't understand.

_I don't deserve that look. _He looked at their hands instinctively wrapping around each other in nothing but perfection. He shook his head again.

"I don't deserve you." Gray whispered barely audible.

"What?" Natsu responded quickly, thinking he heard wrong.

"I said I don't get you." Gray lied, but at the same time it was the truth. Gray met Natsu's eyes and held him in a deep scowl.

"You didn't say-"

"I don't get why you're looking at me like that." Gray interrupted; instantly wishing he didn't say those words.

"Like what?" Natsu said, his free hand digging into his knee.

"Like..."

* * *

_"W-what's so funny!?" Natsu stuttered in embarrassment._

_"N-nothing I was just thinking…that that was the first time you've ever thanked me or apologized to me and you fucking stutter!" Gray exclaimed with more laughter._

_"S-shut up! At least I apologized!"_

_"Hah…I apologized first remember?" Gray stated. Natsu cursed under his breath, but laughed along with Gray._

_As their laughter died, they locked gazes with each other and Natsu became lost in the deep dark pools of gray. Natsu felt something strange all of a sudden, deep inside. The more he stared into Gray's eyes the more he felt that strange feeling. He didn't realize that both hands moved from Gray's arms up to his shoulders, but didn't stop there. They moved to Gray's neck, gently caressing the skin underneath, until they were locked around Gray's head; his fingers tangled in the raven locks. Natsu loved the feeling of Gray's hair. It was smoother than it looked. He has wanted to feel it again, but he never thought it'd be this soon…or like this. Although the strange feelings and thoughts continued, Natsu didn't stop. He didn't care to so he didn't even try._

_"N-Natsu what are you d-doing?" Gray said, completely stunned by Natsu's quick advances. Gray could no longer move his arms, let alone his body, so he just sat and waited._

_On the bench, Natsu sat up on his knees and towered above Gray. Warm hands gripped the back of his best friend's head as he looked down at the wide eyed ice mage. _

_He really is beautiful._

_Overwhelming feelings and emotions overcame his being as he slowly brought his lips to Gray's._

* * *

"Like the day of our first kiss."

Gray's response almost made Natsu want to jump off the bed only to jump back on and slap the fool silly.

"Like I love you? Really you're asking me why I'm looking at you like that."

"I've been lying to you everyday since we got back and yet you sit there and look at me like you're not even-"

"Gray, I am very mad that you've been lying to me, but I'm even more mad about what you did to yourself. So I am mad...beyond pissed off so...you don't have to worry about that, but I still love you. This-" Natsu gestured to Gray's injuries.

"-or well _nothing_ will change that." Gray blinked in shock. He didn't expect that answer, but great to know he's still mad. Gray sighed and nodded slowly.

"I would like to know why though."

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why have you been lying to me about your condition?"

"I couldn't stay there any longer, Natsu. You don't get it." Gray said; his hand grabbing at his raven locks. Natsu pulled Gray's hand out of his hair and held it down next to the other one.

"I don't get it? _Me_? I wanted nothing more in this world than to get you back home. I didn't care about anything else but that! I hated that you were stuck in some hospital bed in some village and looking like you did...what all you went through and you still weren't able to go home! Don't you dare tell me I don't get it when that's all I could think about!" Natsu about crushed Gray's hands in his...Gray guessed anyways; he couldn't feel them.

"Do you have any idea what I went through while you were unconscious!? I almost killed the doctor when he told me you were blind. Almost killed him again when he told me about your legs...I even tried again when he told me you were raped. I already knew, but to hear it again..." Natsu trailed off and slowly looked Gray up and down.

"Does that uh...is that at least healing?"

"You asking me if my ass if healing?" Gray said with an, "are you serious?" look plastered on his face. Natsu nodded.

"Yes, Natsu that and my eye are probably the only things that healed right, excluding the fact that I still can't use my eye."

The two stared at each other, sorting through their owns mind while waiting for the other to speak. Instead of speaking, Gray gently pulled on the hands that seemed glued to his. He pulled and pulled until the strong, warm, arms wrapped around his neck. The pinkette straddled Gray's lap, propped up on his knees; arms wrapped around his pale neck. He looked down at him; his hands travelling up to lock around Gray's head; his thumbs carefully caressing the smooth, scarred, skin. Gray's arms moved up the back of Natsu's legs, slowly...teasingly moving across his ass, lingering around the hem of Natsu's pants, and then, much to Natsu's disappointment, moving up to wrap around his waist. Gray's eyes travelled up and down Natsu's body, he wanted nothing more than to get lost in the sheets with his dragon slayer, but unfortunately he couldn't move so right now...this was enough. Natsu cupped Gray's chin; locking their eyes together once more.

"Never misunderstand these eyes again. I will always look at you like this, Gray Fullbuster because I will always love you."

Gray grinned and crashed his lips to the pinkette's in a heated fit of passion. Hands travelled across heated skin and tangled locks. Natsu pushed Gray down and gently laid himself on top; snuggling close to the bare, scarred, and toned chest. There was no way he could love anything more.

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu; his hands numbly gripping onto his wrinkled clothes. He buried his nose into the rosy locks; his eye moving to look towards the window that used to be there.

"You know I'm surprised they didn't move me to another room. I mean...we're pretty much outside." Gray said with a low chuckle.

"Yeah, but at least it's not raining. I'm sure they'll move you tomorrow. Even-" Natsu repositioned himself so he was lying next to Gray. He wrapped an arm around the raven and pulled him close as they both gazed out to the stars.

"It's fine like this too." Natsu said, feeling his eyelids wanting to fall.

"It is." Gray whispered looking over at the already snoring dragon slayer. He gently poked Natsu's nose, the pinkette only crinkled his nose and snuggled closer. Gray held back his laughter and gently caressed Natsu's face, brushing away runaway strands. He looked at the calming aura that now surrounded the pinkette. There was no way he could love anything more.

* * *

The next morning held far less "peace" than the previous night, cuddling under starlight. The doctor had Natsu immediately move Gray to the next room, which was less damaged and already equipped with the necessary medical equipment for Gray's treatment. The nurses surrounded Gray's bed. Two stood on each side with their hands out, hovering above Gray's body. They focused mainly on his legs and hands at first to try and unblock the magic that had been building up, thus freezing him. Natsu stood lingering in the doorway, refusing to leave like his other friends had, reluctantly of course.

"Okay, nurses be ready." The doctor said; clipboard in hand with his eyes on the clock.

"We'll try it just for an hour today."

"I thought you said I could go for as long as I could take it?" Gray said, numb hands trying to grip at his sheets.

"You don't know how you'll be affected yet. Let's just take it slow at first. After the first hour..." The doctor glanced back at Natsu and cleared his throat.

"Then we'll see how you are." Gray nodded.

"Natsu, I must ask you to leave." The doctor said, making sure to stay a good feet from the short tempered pinkette.

"I'm not leaving."

"Natsu-"

"Look, he's here so I'm staying. Can it or I'll clock you." Natsu said crossing his arms with a huff. The doctor sighed in aggravation and hesitantly nodded, turning back towards Gray.

"Natsu." Gray groaned out.

"Okay then we're all prepared then? Gray? Are you ready for us to begin?"

"Just get it over with." Gray said in his usual stubborn soaked tone. The doctor gestured for the nurses to begin; their hands emitting a bright light that glowed white, but soon it began to change.

"Urgh-" Gray breathed out; his hands tearing into the sheets to keep himself from moving.

"Gray?" Natsu said taking a step forward only to be stopped by the doctor's firm arm held out in front of his chest. Natsu looked at the man, locking gazes with the doctor who only shook his head.

"This is why I wanted you to leave. I told you it would be uncomfortable, but the pain that came would depend on the person and situation. It seems the pain came faster for him. The first treatment is always the worst." Natsu looked back at Gray and saw his eyes were slammed shut and his jaw was clenched tight; teeth grinding together in a fit to keep from screaming. He wanted this to stop, but he knew Gray needed it. He _needed_ this.

_Just keep telling yourself that. _Natsu thought to himself as he shook free of his thoughts.

* * *

The white light glowed and surrounded him in a cloud of light. He couldn't see a thing as his eyes were forced to close, trapping him in black. Gray couldn't make out what was going on anymore as he walked through that black. He couldn't see or hear anything. It was just him and the darkness.

"_Looks like my pet's come to visit."_

Gray spun around, knowing it was futile since he came face to face with more black. He moved his hand in front of his face and saw nothing. He dug his numb hands into his hair and felt nothing. He opened his mouth and said nothing. He was trapped in this empty black void with nothing but _her_ voice.

"_The poor dear. I'm quite upset I haven't heard you scream in so long and now...you can't seem to speak at all. Hmm...what shall I do?" _

He heard her voice all around him as if she herself had encircled him. Suddenly, he couldn't move and the panic immediately began to rise.

"_There we go. How's that? Can't move a muscle. Just like old times, huh? My pet."_

Gray thrashed against the walls of his mind. He wanted to escape this black prison. He needed to get away from this woman.

"_You know, if you're bored I could show you one of my homemade home movies I put together while you were away." _

A flash went off right before his eyes and suddenly he saw himself strapped to a table in _that_ basement. Gwenera walked around the stalking her wounded prey; twirling that jagged blade in her fingers. She looked at Gray, her face twisted in a sick grin before her body became drenched in her ooze. She laughed; he held back, as Natsu's face became her own. Gray felt himself shrinking back away from the memory as she walked over to his twin strapped to the table. Lighting the jagged blade on fire, she held his eye open and his arms back.

"_This is something you'll never be able to forget. This pain. REMEMBER IT!" _

At that, she dropped the blade.

* * *

"How do we know it's working?" Natsu asked as Gray slowly moved around the bed, gripping the sheets tighter and tighter by the second.

"We won't until the treatment's complete."

"How do we know it's "complete" anyways?"

"Only Gray will know when he doesn't need it anymore. Until then my nurses with continue to gradually work through his mind releasing his magic slowly throughout his body until his body is aware of it's own control."

"Work through his mind?"

"Yes, by poking at the thing that messed his magic up in the first place."

_What...? That can't be... _Natsu about jumped on the doctor at that, but held himself back. He needed to stop this now!

"N-no...you can't!" Natsu said gripping the doctor's collar.

"W-what? What's wrong, Natsu!?" The doctor exclaimed.

"You can't do that. The way Gray is now you can't-"

"AHHHH! STOP IT! G-GET IT OUT!" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs, hands tearing the sheets apart, back arched, and leg splints trying not to snap again from the pressure Gray was putting on them from his thrashing. He convulsed, his arms flailed about, smacking the nurses away. He turned onto his side, one hand in his hair, almost tearing out the raven locks while the other clung to his scarred eye; the screaming continued.

"S-STOP! STOP IT!" Gray screamed out again. Another convulsion pushed him off the bed. His body didn't have time to make it to the floor as Natsu jumped, arms out, and caught the thrashing raven. He tried his best to hold Gray still, but even in his weakened condition, Gray still had him struggling.

"Gray! Open your eyes!"

Gray immediately obeyed; his eyes shooting open, tears staining his cheeks. His chest heaved up and down at a fast pace; his hands clinging to the warm arms around him. He looked around the room, everything looked fuzzy and discolored. Unable to make anything out, he closed them again.

"Gray?" Natsu said quietly. The doctor moved to help his nurses up and away from the two mages. He knelt down next to them, assessing Gray's condition. The raven was shaking, covered in a layer of sweat, and even closed, his eyes kept darting around the room. The doctor bit his lip.

"He isn't back yet." He said in a deep tone.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't even take his mental state into consideration. I just-"

"Doctor, what's happening to him?" Natsu asked again. He didn't care about the unnecessary details, he could be mad about all that later; right now he needed Gray to snap out of whatever mad trance he was in.

"Whatever is happening to him where he is...it's too strong for his mind to be able to come back from the treatment."

"So what...he's stuck? In his head?" Natsu said, swallowing hard looking down at the shaking mage he held to his chest.

"Until he's able to come back on his own." The doctor sighed.

"This was the only treatment that could've gained him the use of his hands and legs. Without it I'm not sure..." He trailed off, white knuckles clinging tight to his clipboard.

Natsu wouldn't believe that they were already forsaken. This treatment was the only way? So be it. Gray could do it. Natsu knew he would come back...that he would beat this.

"Gray, I need you to come back, buddy. You need to fight this! I _need_ you to fight this!" Natsu said choking back a sob. Natsu put Gray's hands in his lap as he pulled the raven tight to his chest, breathing in the dark locks that tickled his nose.

"Please..."

* * *

Everything felt hot around him, like he was wearing layers of clothes. Not that he'd be able to tell since he could no longer see anything and was back in the dark. The pain had faded from his eye as soon as the image disappeared from the darkness along with that woman.

"_Well my...my that sure was something. I enjoyed that more the second time, I think. Oh yeah!" _Gray felt something ominous encircle his "form." He couldn't see it, but he felt it as though someone was standing right behind him. His breath caught in his throat as cold arms, colder than ice, snaked themselves around his shoulders. This time he could feel everything...and he instantly wished he go back to feeling nothing as the stingy touch of cold lips pressed against his ear. A whispered breathed out like poison into his ear.

"_How's your boy doing by the way? How's the hole I made in his chest? How about the other hold I made in his stomach? All healed nicely?"_

He tried to block her out; to ignore her, but she was literally _everywhere_! Wrapped around him, inside his head, and her voice echoing throughout the empty void. There was no escaping.

"_Has he been able to look at you the same since I...or I mean you fucked him mercilessly? Or does he freeze up with every look you send him?" _

He felt himself raise his hands and cheered inside at being able to move...at the possibility of fighting back. Her words made his blood run cold, but at the same time his body went hot with rage.

"_Have you ever heard him scream like that? Have you ever seen him like that? Face in the dirt, fingers clawing to get away, ass in the air like a whore, and a not so complete stranger bruising his hips; slamming in and out into his tight-"_

Rage wasn't even a comparable word for how Gray felt, but now he knew he could move. He didn't know why or how, but he'd take it. He threw her arms off, spun around, and brought his fist to his hand.

* * *

"Gray! Wake up! Hold him down!"

He heard so many voices, some he didn't know. Someone was gripping his wrist and another was holding one of his arms; pushing him away from something.

"Pull him away quickly! Before he sees!"

_Before...? Before I see what...? _Gray's head pounded and felt like it was on the verge of exploding. He still couldn't feel his legs, but the numbness in his hands went down if only a little.

_But what I am holding? What is that? It's cold..._

"Should we pull it out?"

"No not here. Just get Gray off! Hurry!"

Gray played with fingers; moving them slowly around the object he held. He pulled on it.

"No...no! Gray! Dammit!"

"Doctor we need to-"

_Doctor...? _Gray's eyes shot open. The light burned against his good eye as the two dark orbs danced across the scene before him. The nurses and doctor all stared at him, sorrowful and wide-eyed, but the raven could only focus on two bloodshot onyx eyes as the light faded from them. He looked down at his hand; ice shot out straight from his palm and went straight through Natsu's abdomen.

"N-Natsu...?" Gray breathed out, his voice shaking.

"Gray, listen to me. He'll be alright, but I need to treat him. You need to release the ice from you hand." The doctor said, gently patting Gray's back.

The room began to drop in temperature, the windows fogged, and a bright blue light emanated from Gray's body. His body shook as his mind went crazy trying to comprehend what he had just done to the one he loved.

"I-I...did this..." Gray, awkward to move with his splints, released the ice spike from his hand as he clung to Natsu's limp form. Roles reversed, he cradled Natsu in his arms, tears streaming down his face. He looked down at the bleeding wound and gently placed his hand over it.

"Not again...not again...please." He begged.

* * *

_"G-Gray…"_

_Gray's heart disintegrated as the smoke cleared and revealed Natsu, struggling to stand, body covered in blood. Gray, in complete disbelief, scanned his entire body and saw a stab wound on his stomach. The raven continued to stare as the pinkette held a hand out and collapsed to his knees._

_"Natsu!" Gray ran and knelt beside Natsu to keep him from falling. Gripping his shoulders, Gray gently pushed Natsu to sit down. Natsu's breathing was all Gray could focus on because it was impossible to be alive with such labored breaths. He kept his panic in check as he tried to move Natsu's hand away from the wound. Gray gasped as he saw the bloodied hole that went straight through Natsu._

_"I-I have to stop the bleeding." Gray said to himself; his voice barely masked to hide the urgency._

* * *

Gray gently pressed on the bleeding hole; tears fell from his aching eyes.

"I-I..." He choked; unable to get the words out. He took a breath and looked down into those faded onyx eyes.

"I h-have to s-stop the bleeding."

* * *

_"C-can't…don't have t-time. We need to g-get out of here…" Natsu said, gripping his stomach as more blood covered his hand. Natsu's breathing became even more ragged. He looked down at the wound, also noticing the blackened edges. _

"_G-Gray…it b-burns." Natsu said, head spinning from the pain._

"_You're burning? How can you…" Gray looked at the wound again. _

"_Natsu, did she stab you with her black blades?" _

"_Y-yeah…" Natsu's breath caught in his throat. _

"_I think they may be poisonous. I need to get you out of here." Natsu shook his head, throwing his hand back over his stomach. He didn't want to leave until the woman was dead. _

_"Natsu, I__will__not__let you die. Not here." Gray said, pulling Natsu's hand away again. Gray looked the wound over and saw that there wasn't much time left to wait around; something had to be done now._

_"Natsu, look at me."_

* * *

"Look at m-me." He demanded those unfocused eyes to meet his.

The doctor watched the two, in their own world surrounded by blue light. He didn't dare get close to that unstable magic, but he needed to treat Natsu.

Gray shook the pinkette.

"Look at me!" He yelled.

* * *

As each second passed, more tears fell to join the others that stained the white fabric of Natsu's scarf. Gray didn't try to stop his magic from freaking out because he honestly didn't think anyone could. He was soon proved wrong when a warm hand placed itself on top of his. The ice mage watched in awe; watching first hand, the light reenter the onyx orbs. The color gradually began to come back in Natsu's tanned skin as his eyes slowly focused on the saddened raven hovering above. Gray didn't have any words; his light died down as his jaw clenched tight and he pulled the pinkette into a deep embrace.

Natsu almost lost the ability to breath at such a tight hug, but he knew how torn up Gray was at having stabbed him. Although nothing he said would mean a thing, Natsu would never blame Gray for it. He couldn't no matter how much Gray blamed himself.

"I-I'm okay, Gray...-"

"I'm s-so sorry...!" Gray gasped out in between sobs. He couldn't believe he almost killed the one he loved. No amount of apologies would ever make this okay for Gray, but he knew Natsu wouldn't blame him...and even that didn't make it alright. Natsu silenced himself and gently rubbed Gray's back.

Natsu felt the pain decrease from his abdomen, but was replaced by a cool chill. He gently pushed Gray back and looked down at their hands, carefully draped across his wound. He lifted Gray's hand and stared wide-eyed at the wound that had been frozen shut.

"No matter what happened, that, my friends, was a success." The doctor was with a smug grin plastered across his face.

"A success? I stabbed Natsu. I almost killed him!" Gray exclaimed, refusing to release the pinkette from his grasp.

"I'd like to remind you that I told him to leave and next time he will, but you were able to control your magic; move it to your will and see that? You froze his wound shut. It obeyed you."

The two locked eyes. Gray mouth dropped open in another apology, but before he could get a word out, Natsu pulled on his necklace. Their lips met in a sweet, passionate, kiss; filled with each emotion they were experiencing. The pinkette pulled back and looked deep into the raven's eyes.

"Stop apologizing to me, droopy-eyes. It wasn't your fault."

"But I-"

"I don't care. I will stay by your side through it all." Natsu said with a serious expression that soon turned to a sincere smile. Gray matched his smile and buried his face into the soft pink spikes.

"Even though the bleeding has stopped, I should still take a look at you." The doctor said holding his hand out for the pinkette to take. Two nurses knelt down to Gray looking over his leg splints, making sure they were still intact.

Injured or not, Natsu knelt back down between the nurses, looked Gray right in the eye and swept him up off the floor.

"I got him." Natsu said with a big grin.

"What're you doing, idiot!? You're hurt!" Gray gasped and weakly pushed against the dragon slayer's strong arms.

"Shut up. I don't want you on the floor. At least not here." Natsu said sending Gray a lust-filled wink that quickly earned him a knock to the back of the head. Natsu pouted playfully before placing Gray back down on the bed. He then turned around and sat down on his own bed so he, too, could be examined. The doctor poked around the icy wound before facing Gray once again.

"Okay, Gray. I'd like you to melt the ice so I can patch Natsu up."

"I..." He looked over at Natsu then down at his wound and shook his head.

"-can't."

"You can't melt your own ice?" The doctor asked, confused. Gray nodded.

"Every time I had one of my "outbursts" my ice froze around me and I haven't been able to melt it yet. Natsu was always the one to melt it." The doctor looked at Natsu, meeting his compliant stare, but the doctor pushed his heated hands away from the ice and knelt down next to Gray's bed.

"Gray, look what you were able to do. You were able to control your magic to freeze his wound shut. You're capable of doing something as simple as melting it." Gray looked at the doctor with slight skepticism, but soon found a new source of confidence in the bright smile of his dragon slayer. With a nod, Natsu got up from his bed and stood just inches from Gray. The raven closed his eyes and held out his hand, over the ice and took a shaky breath. The last time he had been this nervous dealing with his magic was during his first lesson Ur taught him and they had to strip. To think he used to think that was strange. The cheery thought shown bright throughout his mind as he felt his magic flow through his body, although hesitant at first, it soon made it to his hands. He felt the ice in his fingers tips; the numbness quickly turning into a stinging sensation.

"Gray?" Natsu said quietly. The doctor grabbed his shoulder, with a finger to his lips, silencing the dragon slayer.

"He'll have to concentrate the first couple times he does this. He's basically relearning his magic. It won't be easy."

"Heh. Course not." Natsu breathed out.

Hearing Natsu's voice calmed the sting long enough for his mind to bend his magic to his will. He let out a breath as his eyes opened; looking down at the ice as it slowly began to melt. With the ice gone, Gray pressed his hand against Natsu's, now, bleeding stomach. Natsu never made a move to plug his wound; his arms were tightly wrapped around Gray in complete happiness.

"You did it you frozen bastard!" Natsu cheered. He was ecstatic that Gray was becoming...well Gray again.

"I-idiot, you're going to bleed out." Gray said pushing the pinkette back. He stumbled a bit just before hitting his bed and the doctor went straight to work patching him up. Gray looked down at his hands, slowly opening and closing them; the numbness seemed to leave his finger tips only.

"How do you feel, Gray?" The doctor asked removing his blood stained gloves.

"My hands- they're still numb, but I can feel my fingers and I can move them."

"And your legs?"

Gray honestly forgot all about his legs. He looked at them, sent many of thousands of commands for them to move and...nothing. He shook his head, but kept it up looking over at Natsu; he smiled.

"When's the next treatment?" He asked.

"Ready for another go already? Stabbing me wasn't enough, huh?" Natsu teased, leaning back against the headboard with his arms crossed.

"You shouldn't touch me. It was your own damn fault, flame-brain."

"I know, but can't help but touch you. Been feeling quite neglected lately." Natsu said with yet another wink. Gray comically gagged. The doctor cleared his throat rather loudly to note he was still in the room.

"If you're sure you're ready for another treatment then we can begin immediately." The doctor said. Gray dropped all the emotion in his face leaving nothing in his eyes but complete seriousness; he nodded.

"Right. Nurses! Natsu, I'd like you to leave this time." The doctor instructed as his nurses surrounded Gray's bed again. Just as Natsu went to refuse, the doctor spoke first.

"It won't as bad as the first. Trust me. He'll adapt and become used to the treatment more each time. Also..." He looked back at Gray.

"Whatever you saw...it'll be the same each time. I hope you've prepared yourself."

Gray swallowed hard enough he could hear it as the lump got caught in his throat. He knew he didn't want to go through that again. He touched the scar that went over his cheekbone then looked at Natsu. His onyx eyes saying his thoughts as clear as day. Gray knew he'd want to know what he saw. The raven took a breath and laid back.

"I'm ready." He said in a stern tone. The doctor somewhat forcibly moved Natsu towards the door. Clinging to the doorframe, he yelled.

"I'll be right here, Gray! Right outside!" Gray smiled and closed his eyes.

At that round two of the treatment began.

* * *

Natsu paced the halls, clearly hearing Gray's teeth tear into his lip, his hands cling to the bedding, and his low whimpering. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to be in there. He wanted to...

"...kill her all over again." He said to himself as he leaned back against the wall, slowly sliding down it. Hitting the floor with a groan, he looked down at his injured stomach and thought back to the look on Gray's face when he found out he just stabbed him. Even while his eyes were unfocused, Natsu saw everything crystal clear and wished for nothing more than to erase that image from his mind...just like all the others.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them to his chest, ignoring the pain in his stomach at the crunched position. He laid his head down just in time for Gray's screaming to start, but he forced himself to stay put. Gray needed this and he knew that, but he still couldn't help wanting to tear Gray away. His nails dug into his arms as he tightened their hold around his knees and began banging his back into the wall behind him.

The sound of the banging echoed throughout Gray's room and somehow, even if there was a wall between them, he could feel Natsu as if he were lying right next to him.

The only good thing he did notice was that Gray's screams seemed to quiet down a lot faster than the last and they weren't consistent.

_Good he's getting used to it._

The treatment went on late into the night, as Gray wanted to go again and again. Each time the treatments got easier and each time he felt the numbness fade bit by bit. He wanted to keep it going and the doctor didn't have it in him to refuse just because he and his nurses were tired as he could only imagine how tired Gray was, even if he didn't show a hint of exhaustion. So he and his nurses happily stayed up all night performing the treatment. Natsu slept; arms around his knees, in the hallway. He refused to go to another room. Wherever Gray was would be his place to stay even if there was a door between them.

The night would be a long one.

* * *

Natsu awoke sore and already irritated because someone was nudging him in the leg with their foot.

"Wakey...wakey little dragon."

"...What?" He said groggily, rubbing his eyes. The light blinded him as he stared up at the "needing to be punched" alarm. He about jumped out of his skin when he saw his tall, shaggy haired, scarred friend standing before him, hands propped up on his hips with a young girl on his right and a young boy on his left. The man sighed.

"Well then...isn't this something. Not the best place to sleep."

"I'd say. What an idiot." The girl said, flipping her hood back.

"...it's...it's Natsu." The boy said, shaking with excitement.

Natsu looked between the three before jumping to his feet and throwing his arms around Abraham.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

**(A/N) That, my dears, is the longest chapter so far and I loved writing every bit of it. Gray's secret is out and Natsu isn't too happy about it, but luckily the treatment is working! Good news. Finally, right? Even more good news...Abraham is visiting! He just couldn't stay away. Hehehe ^_^ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much more love, angst, recovery, and lemon coming soon. Be prepared. A new chapter will be coming soon. Thanks for reading! Halfway done with the sequel already. Please review. **

**\- Next Time - **

**Number Six - The Delivery Boy's One Request **


	6. The Delivery Boy's One Request

**You'll Fade **

**\- Faded Aftermath - **

**Number 6 – The Delivery Boy's One Request **

An eternity seemed to pass as Natsu held onto the raven's look-a-like. He suddenly pushed the man back, gripping his arms tight.

"What're you doing here?" Natsu said looking between the three that stood before him.

"Would you believe it if I said I missed you?" Abraham said with a playful grin. Lyr rolled her eyes; a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Layle barely blinked; afraid he'd miss something if he did. Natsu shook his head with a sigh and released Abraham's arms.

"Alright...alright I actually came to visit your guild. These two wanted to see a _real_ guild house so here we are." Abraham explained, placing a hand on each of his Guildmates' shoulders.

"Okay...so-"

"And we're in the infirmary because that's where Lucy said you and Gray were." Abraham interrupted gesturing to Gray's room. Abraham watched Natsu look towards the door with a solemn yet slightly hopeful expression.

"How's he doing?"

Natsu faced his friend and leaned back against the wall with a huff. Scratching his head, he slid back down the wall until his backside hit the floor. He looked up at the three pairs of eyes hovering above.

"You really have time for this story?" Natsu said with a subtle groan. Layle instantly sat down, knees underneath him, eyes wide with anticipation. Lyr walked over to the wall shared by the pinkette and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest. Natsu stared somewhat shocked by their quick reactions. He looked back up at Abraham as the man bent over, face inches from the slayer, and smiled.

"You've heard all of ours." The man sighed as he, too, made his way to the floor, legs bent out in front of him; one of his legs carelessly brushed up against Natsu's. With a nod and a grin, the dragon slayer told them everything from their arrival with Juvia's outburst to Loke's betrayal and Gray's lies. These people were his friends and that made them part of his family...a part of him. He wouldn't keep a thing from them. He only wished Gray had felt the same.

"Just how long have you two been back?" Lyr asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Natsu fumbled with his scarf as he thought back through the complicated days he's had.

"Not even two weeks." He mumbled.

"Damn. You two just can't catch a break." Lyr said; thinking about all Gray's had to deal with since the start of that mission. Natsu watched each of his friends' faces fall from his story telling all except Layle. His expression darkened for barely a second before he perked back up.

"C-can we see him?" He asked, grabbing Natsu's hand. Natsu was stunned, but he began getting used to the feeling he got from this ecstatic boy. He gently shook the boy off and stood, all three following him up.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to see with the doctor. I haven't seen him since-"

"Natsu, what happened to you?" Abraham asked; pulling Natsu's shirt up staring at the bandaged wrapped around his waist. Natsu groaned, realizing he didn't tell them that part. He pushed the hand away and held up his hands in defense.

"It's okay. I'm fine. This- it's just from Gray's first treatment. He stabbed me with his ice."

"He stabbed you?" Lyr said, shocked. Abraham crossed his arms, feeling somewhat irritated and he knew exactly why, but ignored it.

"What happened?" He asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Did you two fight? Did he freak out again? Was it because his magic is unstable?" Layle blurted out.

"Layle, please. Natsu?" Abraham said, hushing the boy.

"The treatment he has to have- it's supposed to help regulate his magic while he's in an unstable state, but the doctor didn't take into count that his unstable state is well extremely _unstable_. He just didn't understand when I told him what Gray's magic does during one of his "freak outs." So they went on full ahead with the treatment and Gray freaked and trapped himself in his mind. During that...ice shot out of his hand and I, of course, was right next to him. I blacked out for a bit, but Gray was able to freeze the wound and stop the bleeding."

"So he's able to control it now?" Abraham asked, the irritated tension slowly leaving his muscles.

"The last time I saw him he was able to control to the point he was able to melt it, but since then...with the all night treatments he's had. I couldn't tell you." Natsu said as he pushed through his friends and knocked on Gray's door.

"Yes, Natsu you may come in." The doctor said. Natsu immediately turned the doorknob, slowly at first, and swung the door open. The doctor shushed the pinkette and nodded a silent greeting to the three new comers.

"Please remain quiet. He's going through the final treatment. My nurses can't take anymore; they'll need a days rest to replenish their magic." The doctor said as the four stood side by side next to him.

Natsu was stunned to say the least. The day before, Gray was screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing around the room while shooting off ice. He stared at the raven who was lying still as stone, not a layer of sweat or a teardrop to be seen, his hands relaxed without a single muscle clenched, and his breathing was calm and barely audible. Natsu couldn't believe it; he looked as though he could be sleeping, but the only thing that was strange about the scene before him was the fact that Gray's eyes were open, staring blankly at the ceiling. The pinkette pulled on the doctor's coat.

"When did he open his eyes?" He whispered, slightly noticing Gray's eye twitch.

"Earlier this morning. Maybe an hour or two ago."

_When they got here. _Natsu thought as he looked at Abraham. The older raven looked questioningly at the slayer.

"Has he always been this quiet during the treatment?" The raven's eye twitched a second time.

"No, look at that." The doctor said, pointing towards Gray. Natsu looked back at the ice mage, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What?" Another twitch.

"There. He can hear you." The doctor said with a growing grin. The bond these two had completely fascinated him. Natsu felt himself begin to smile, but immediately headed for the door not wanting to mess the treatment up again.

"I'll leave then." Natsu said quietly, but those words didn't go unheard by his raven.

A blue light erupted from the sleeping ice mage's body, blinding everyone close. The nurses, again, backed away from Gray afraid he was about to lash out. Abraham pushed Lyr and Layle behind him, just in case, and looked over at Natsu who stared at the light completely mesmerized. Natsu shut the door, faced the light without blinking, and spoke quietly.

"Gray?" He said.

In an instant, the light vanished. Left in it's place was Gray who was standing by his bed; hands and legs incased in ice; his eyes now closed.

"Instead of lashing out, he's controlling his magic...even subconsciously. This is incredible. The treatment is working."

"G-Gray?" Natsu said, surprised that Gray was standing and covered in ice...again.

_It's just like back then when he..._Natsu tried to shake the thoughts away, but they slid back in like a snake trapped in his skull.

* * *

_Gray watched Gwenera touch, grope, and kiss the one he loved right in front of him._ _Gray felt the same anger he had when she changed into his twin. Having that much anger towards your own face was revolting, but thankfully to him she didn't change. When he saw her hands travel down…when he watched her pull Natsu's pants from his hips…something snapped. He wanted to rip those violating hands from that monster's body….he wanted to crush the beast beneath an avalanche of ice…he wanted her to pay for ever touching Natsu…__**he wanted her to die**__. Something had to be done and the time for the "something" was now. _

_His eye lost its mercifulness light as the entire room immediately dropped in temperature. Gwenera flinched when the cool temperature shattered her ooze. She and Natsu both gasped at the impossibility of Gray's magic appearing. Before Gwenera could blink, move, or even take another breath, a fist, encased in ice, slammed into her face throwing her body away from Natsu. _

_Gwenera coughed out blood and rubbed her cheek. As she sat up, her eyes widened in shock with a glimmer of fear as Gray stood between her and Natsu with a horrifying dead look in his one eye. _

"_G-Gray…?" Natsu gasped out, his eyes also wide with shock. He looked down at Gray's legs; his eyes only widened more seeing them completely encased in ice, like frozen casts. _

"_I-ICE M-MAKE: FLOOR." Gray mumbled as ice covered the entire basement floor. The bottom of his frozen casts flattened to make it easier for him to move. Gray exhaled bringing a finger to the blade in his eye; ice appeared around the blade and wrapped around his head, keeping it in place. _

"_You're not serious are you?" Gwenera said, trying to hide her utter shock. Every move Gray took only intensified her shock. _

_His face continued to hold no expression as he encased his broken, bloodied, and burned hands in a thick layer ice, like a glove, to prevent pain. He knelt next to Natsu and froze each of Natsu's fresh bleeding wounds, then moved to freeze his chest wound again. Natsu shivered at the cold touch and looked Gray over. He still wore Tenebris' black cloak over torn black shorts. His shattered legs, burned hands, and the blade in his eye were all encased in ice. He looked like he was forcing himself to control his breathing as his face held no light… _

"_G-Gray…don't-"_

"_I d-don't want t-to hear it, N-Natsu." Gray said copying Natsu's words. _

"_Fuck it! Y-you can't fight in your c-condition!" Gray looked at Natsu's limp body as he pulled Natsu's pants back up around his hips. _

"_Neither can you. You can't even m-move."_

"_So w-what!" _

"_So…I'm n-not going t-to sit b-by while she does that again!" Gray yelled keeping his hand on Natsu's waist. _

"_Gray…I-I-"_

"_Natsu." Gray met Natsu's pleading eyes with one dead eye. _

"_Never again will anyone d-do that t-to you." Gray stood and turned back towards Gwenera._

"_Until y-you can move…-" He shakily moved into his fighting stance; frozen hand to frozen palm. _

"_I'll fight."_

* * *

That moment. That one decision led to where he was now. Natsu hung his head. He wished countless times that he'd been stronger, that he'd been able to fight back, and that...he looked at Gray again.

_I'm sorry. _

At that the ice shattered and Gray opened his eyes only to fall face first to the ground. Luckily he was able to catch himself, but his splints made it awkward to get back up. Natsu darted like a bullet towards the fallen raven and knelt down next to him.

"Gray, are you okay?" He asked, moving Gray's legs so they were out in front of him instead of behind him. He wrapped his arms around Gray's waist and under his knees and lifted him from the ground. Gray looked around the room, noticing it was now morning and three new people had entered. His face lit up when he realized it was Abraham. He smiled while Abraham nodded. Natsu gently dropped the ice mage back on his bed and sat on the edge looking the raven over. Gray pushed the intruding hands away.

"Cut it out flame-head, I'm fine." Gray groaned. He looked passed the pinkette at the doctor, who was leading his nurses out the door to get some rest. He turned back to Gray, his face flashing a bright grin.

"Well Gray, you're doing great now that you've become used to the treatment. You've improved quiet a bit, but I'm not surprised in the least. Take a day to rest. We'll continue tomorrow." The doctor left without another word, ready for his own day of rest. Although he had some questions, Gray let the man leave. He quickly found out he didn't want to get into himself. Instead he turned towards the group that surrounded him.

"When did you guys get here?" He asked.

"About two hours ago maybe." Lyr answered, plopping herself up onto the windowsill. Abraham sat down in a nearby chair while Layle tried sharing the windowsill with Lyr, who fought the boy for dominance. Abraham rolled his eyes with a sigh and looked at the two fairies.

"You're looking good, Gray. Glad to see you're able to handle your magic better now." Abraham said gesturing to the raven's hands.

"Can you feel them?" He asked. Gray nodded; opening and closing his hands with less effort than before. Natsu just watched, but he could clearly feel his cheeks lift into a grin.

"What about your legs?" Layle said quickly. The room fell silent as all eyes drilled into Gray waiting for an answer. He looked down at his wrapped legs, staring into the many bandages. He shook his head. Natsu's heart dropped then shot up into his throat when he was weakly nudged almost falling off the bed. He looked over and saw Gray moving his leg back and forth, knocking into the slayer's back. Natsu had no words, but Gray was used to it so the raven opened his arms waiting for the pinkette to attack him with hugs...and he did just that. Abraham, Lyr, and Layle watched the two embrace while their own smiles appeared to calm their racing hearts.

Natsu pulled back, hands cupping Gray's face. He brought their foreheads together and breathed the man in. He then tilted Gray's head down and placed his lips to his forehead. Wrapping his arms back around the raven, he couldn't help keeping the tears back. A few escaped as he spoke four little words that held the most feeling Gray would ever experience.

"I love you, Gray."

Abraham watched the two stare into each others eyes as if they were the only ones that existed in the world. Nothing else came into view, nothing else mattered, and nothing else would ever tear the two apart again.

* * *

Hours went by with Gray still stuck to his bed, but it comforted him to have his friends by his side. It was even better having Natsu next to him the entire time. The pinkette never left his side.

The room seemed to shrink as more and more of their Fairy Tail friends tried to fit their way in, wanting to see Gray and wanting to meet the three new comers from Tenebris. Tales of past missions and training went about that lasted hours with added bickering and bragging from newly formed rivals. Romeo shared his own excitement and exciting stories of Fairy Tail with the anxious Layle while Lyr made quick friends with Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna. The girls giggled talking about Fairy Tail couples, mainly Gray and Natsu, with bright blushes plastered to their faces.

A group consisting of Elfman, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, and members of the Raijinshu surrounded and asked if not bombarded Abraham with questions as their eyes went back and forth between him and Gray. Exhausted by the still riled up fairies, Abraham stood from his chair. Rubbing his head, he sighed.

"Well then...you wanna know about me? Alright. My name is Abraham Reinhardt and I used to be a mage to the guild Tenebris. I was it's first master in fact, but my guild was first called, "Hell's Keys." That was until Gwenera took it over and changed everything." Hours passed as Abraham told his story. He'd gotten used to telling the sad tale as he's told it many times already.

* * *

One by one soon turned to groups as the fairies began to leave Gray's room to sleep. Abraham huffed back into his chair, slouching into the cozy cushion.

"You're not going to all sleep in here are you?" Natsu asked, seriously hoping they'd be leaving too. He wanted some alone time with Gray.

"Oh don't worry you two will be sleeping alone tonight." Abraham said with a smirk.

"We didn't plan on staying. We're taking the last train back tonight." Lyr explained, pulling her hood back up, standing by the door.

"You only came for one day?" Gray asked.

"One day at Fairy Tail is all I can handle. You guys are crazy." Abraham said taking a deep breath for an over exaggerated sigh. Gray shook his head with a smirk.

"I just wanted to check on you two and Layle here was going to go insane if he didn't see Fairy Tail. Don't want to overwhelm the kid, so we'd better get back. I have a guild of my own to keep up." Abraham said as he held his hand out to Gray, who took in instantly and pulled his twin into a hug. Layle about threw himself on the two before being pulled away by his keeper, Lyr. She smiled and waved goodbye before yanking the boy out the door. Abraham turned to Natsu and comically patted the pinkette's head before pulling the slayer's head into his chest. He pushed Natsu back, flashed a big grin, and headed for the door. Natsu matched his smile and waved goodbye for the second time.

* * *

That night, Natsu awoke wrapped- tangled in Gray's arms by the doctor asking him to follow him. Natsu complied and threw his clothes on; following the doctor out the door.

"What is it doc?" Natsu asked with a yawn.

"It's about Gray's condition. He is doing better and he's now able to control his magic a lot more, but I'm afraid there's a side effect from the treatment."

"Which is?" Natsu asked, getting irritated.

"He's going to be rather vulnerable to other magic types especially that of the opposite element." Natsu tilted his head to the side in question.

"Meaning yours."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I _do not_ want you using your magic around Gray until his treatment is complete. Having your magical energy resonate around him might be enough for his magic to shock its way back to its unstable state. Especially since it's fire. Then we'd be back at square one and with all the progress he's made in just one day...I'd like to avoid that. So even though he didn't listen to me I would hope you do." The doctor said as he turned to walk away. He stopped, looking back at Natsu.

"Oh and I've already relayed this information to your Master so he could tell your friends. Sorry to wake you again. Have a good night, Natsu."

Natsu groaned. He had a hard enough time controlling his own magic mainly because it works straightly off his emotions, but he'd surely learn how to control it just like Gray. With that he turned and walked back to Gray's room only to stop when a girl stood just outside the door; her face covered by a hood.

"What're you doing h-ah!" Natsu exclaimed as a powered was blown into his face, obstructing his vision. Once his vision cleared he stared at the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm here to inform you Gray has been moved to the next room so this one could be cleaned." The girl said quietly.

"They moved him in the middle of the night?" Natsu asked, the mere thought being crazy. The girl nodded and pointed to the next room. Hesitantly, Natsu walked to the door and slowly opened it. The room was dimly lit by moonlight as he entered, shutting the door again behind him. He walked over to the bed and looked down at the raven, turned away, fast asleep. Natsu brushed his fingers through the dark locks as the man turned over. The pinkette could only assume Gray was awake, it was far too dark to tell.

Out of the darkness two arms came up and wrapped around Natsu's neck pulling him down. Natsu grabbed onto the arms that held him as he bent over, hovering above the bed. Slowly he was pulled further down until two smooth lips met his. At first the kiss was gentle and slow, but soon it turned passionate and rough. Lips smashing together; tongues getting tangled. Minutes felt like hours as the kiss finally ended; a trail of saliva being the only reminder of the meeting of lips. Natsu pulled away from the arms when he heard a quiet knock at the door.

"I'll be back." He whispered to the raven.

* * *

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by another cloud of powder. Vision blurred as he felt his body moving on its own. He blinked and everything cleared. Natsu stood stunned; he was back in the hallway. He walked down the hallway seeing if anyone was around; he took a breath, but strangely couldn't smell a thing. Natsu was completely confused, but walked to Gray's door; quickly remembering he had been moved. He went to the next room and opened the door only to find it clean and empty. He stared wide-eyed at the empty room and ran back to Gray's. Throwing the door open, having it bang against the wall, Natsu saw the ice mage sit up from the noise.

"Natsu? What're you doing?"

"You weren't moved?" Natsu asked, his thoughts doing flips throughout his skull.

"What? No. Why are you up?"

"The doctor woke me up, but when I came back here there was a girl standing outside your door. She told me you'd been moved. I went next door and there you were."

"Are you sure you weren't just sleep walking?" Gray said, yawning. He raised his hand, motioning for Natsu to come over. Natsu obeyed and closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of Gray's bed as Gray's fingers intertwined with his.

"No, I'm positive I wasn't. I mean that kiss was real as day."

"Wait. Kiss? You kissed someone?" Gray said, without realizing his tone had deepened. Natsu overlook that. He quickly shook his head.

"No...no I kissed _you_. You turned over and wrapped your arms around me then we kissed."

"Natsu, I've been asleep since you crashed through the door. I didn't kiss you." Gray said, releasing Natsu's hand to cross his arms.

"You better hope you were sleeping walking." Gray said, a glare appearing.

"It had to have been you! Who else would it be..." Natsu stared passed Gray as he thought through the incident. The girl with the hood...

"Lyr." Natsu said to himself.

_Then the raven I kissed...that kissed me was..._Natsu's eyes went wide, his voice caught in his throat as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Natsu? Hellllllllllllo...~" Gray sang, waving his hand in front of the pinkette's face. He sighed as he thought of his twin. He didn't fool him for a second.

_I'm going to kill him. _Gray cursed as he began to plot his revenge that involved a lot of painful ass kicking for his twin.

* * *

"So are you satisfied now?" Lyr asked, as she returned the rest of her blur powder to its bottle.

"I am, but where did you get that stuff?" Abraham said, relishing the warm tingly feeling that remained on his lips. He didn't like tricking the pinkette, but he's seen how Gray gets when he's mad and he didn't want to mess with all that. Even Abraham's always been better at dodging the beast than provoking it.

"All that time I spent with that crazy woman; did you think I was doing nothing? I learned a few things myself." Lyr said with a prideful nod.

Abraham smirked and looked out the window watching the city becoming smaller and smaller; fading into the distance. He'd love more than anything to stay longer, but he was a master again. Abraham cleared his thoughts, took a breath, and clapped loud enough to startle his exhausted comrades to attention.

"Well then...congratulations for completing our first mission as the guild Blue Dragon. Although the request was mine, don't expect the rest to be as easy. Layle, it's your turn next." The boy nodded, flashing an excited smile at what was to come.

"Right! Rest up, we'll be home soon." Abraham instructed as he leaned back against his seat, head facing the window. He watched the sun set, swallowed up by the darkness of the horizon. The black mixed perfectly with the pink as if those were the only colors that existed in the sky, he couldn't help but think of those two.

Nothing else came into view, nothing else mattered, nothing else would ever tear the two apart again, and no one would ever come between them, for there was no room for anyone else in their own little world of black and pink.

Abraham smiled, the town of Magnolia fading from his vision. Although their mission had long been completed, this wouldn't be the last he's seen of the fairies. He'd be back. _That_ he'd promise to the ones that changed his life.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

**(A/N) Happy Memorial Day! I thought I'd do a happier chapter and I think it came out rather well. Buuuuuuut don't get used to this fluffy feeling...the next chapter will blow you away with angst. You know how I get. Bahaha! You're going to love it nonetheless though. I'd hope so anyways. Well...moving on...Abraham seems to be in love with our little dragon slayer, but some of us already got that feeling from the first story...am I right? Blue Dragon's first request was to get a kiss for their master...I'd say they succeeded beautifully, but yeah Gray isn't too happy about it. Jealously is so cute on him. Okay anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you have a glorious Memorial Day in remembrance of those we've lost so that we may have all that we have today! **

**Please review. ^_^ **

**\- Next Time -**

**Number Seven - The Monster Inside **


	7. The Monster Inside

**You'll Fade**

**\- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 7 – The Monster Inside**

"_...I crept into your heart; you can't make me disappear...til I make you..."_

"_...I made myself at home in the cobwebs and the lies I'm learning all your tricks; I can hurt you from inside..."_

"_...I'm gonna make you suffer...this hell you put me in...I'm underneath your skin..." _

"_...I'll be here when you think you're all alone seeping through the cracks; I'm the poison in your bones...my love is your disease I won't let it set you free...til I break you..." _

"_Now I'm the heavy burden you can't bear...look what you made of me..."_

"_...I'll make you see."_

* * *

Gray woke up in a cold sweat; his body shaking and his heart racing. The nightmares have been getting worse and worse every time he closed his eyes. It made him fight the urge to sleep every night, refusing to see that woman stuck in his mind, but eventually he couldn't stay awake any longer especially with his dragon slayer telling him he needed rest. Although he knew the pinkette had similar dreams, he knew they weren't close to what he's been dreaming.

Over the following weeks, treatment has been nonstop-at Gray's request. Each time the nurses wanted a break, he would beg and beg for one more treatment and each time the nurses would give in.

Natsu was now allowed to stay in the room while Gray's treatment went on and he would watch. The last time he walked in on his treatment, Gray wasn't moving at all; he looked as though he was sleeping, but now...Gray's eyes scrunched tight, his eyebrows furrowed, and his hands gripped the sheets. Something wasn't right. Natsu looked up at the doctor. He, too, looked worried.

"Hey, doc?" Natsu whispered. The doctor hummed a response, without taking his eyes from the raven.

"What's wrong? Why does it look like he's in pain?" Natsu asked; his own hands clenched tight. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm really not sure myself, Natsu. The last couple treatments he's had he seemed to be able to control it, but now it's like he's sinking back in."

"Sinking back in? Into what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Into his mind- to her control. I'm guessing that's who he's been with during his treatments. Am I right?" The doctor asked, glancing down at the pinkette. Natsu swallowed hard.

"Yeah, but-"

"Ah!" Gray gasped out, his back arched as he pulled at the sheets. Natsu shot to his feet, but the doctor kept him back.

"Pull back. Stop the treatment for now." The doctor said as his nurses slowly pulled their magic back.

As the light faded from around Gray, he slowly opened his eyes. Panting, he blinked fast looking between the nurses to the doctor.

"W-why did you stop?" He asked, out of breath.

"Gray, you can't rush the treatments like this. It isn't-"

"I don't care." Gray breathed out, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Healthy." The doctor continued with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at Natsu; his expression tense.

"Look, we'll continue your treatment a little later. Let us all get some much needed rest." The doctor said quickly as he rushed his nurses out the door, following close behind.

With a groan, Gray pushed himself to sit up. He hated that he couldn't walk out that same door. He wanted to get out of this damn bed. He wanted another treatment so he could speed up the process of leaving it. He looked down at his legs and moved them back and forth under the covers. The raven smiled, happy that he was able to feel and move them again. Now if only he could stand...and walk out of here.

"Gray?" Natsu said as he made his way to Gray's bed. He sat down on the edge and placed his hand on Gray's knee.

"What is it?" Gray said with a slight wheeze.

"I think you should slow down." Gray sent the pinkette a fiery glare. Natsu looked away from those tense eyes.

"I mean the doc even said it isn't healthy. You could be doing more damage than-"

"Natsu." Gray interrupted.

"What?" Natsu pushed out.

"How long have I been stuck to a hospital bed?"

Natsu tilted his head trying to think about just long it has been since Gray's legs broke.

"Uh...I think-"

"It's been almost a month now. Adding the time I was stuck in that other bed...maybe a little close to two months."

"Gray- that isn't that long."

"It would be if it were you." Gray looked down avoiding the onyx sorrowful stare.

"Gray-" Natsu took Gray's hand in his.

"-I just don't want you to rush this and only make it worse. I mean today was...what happened?" Natsu asked. Gray looked up and saw the worry in Natsu's eyes. He sighed.

"Don't get me wrong it's working, but it's also getting worse." Gray said, trying not to confuse the easily confused pinkette.

"What is?" Natsu asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Gray let out a dry chuckle.

"The treatment- it's working. My hands and legs are both getting better and I'm able to use and control my magic again, but what goes on in my head while the treatment is going on..." Gray trailed off.

"It's just...getting worse. She's...I-I..." Gray shook his head. He cleared his throat.

"It's like she's inside."

"Inside?" Natsu said, tone deepening.

"Inside...me. I can literally hear her and see her. It's so vivid. I-I...can feel her." Gray tore his hand from Natsu's and leaned back against the headboard.

"Every time the treatment starts she appears and she talks to me and I relive the entire mission over and over."

"You relive it? Even the-"

"Yes, even the torture. Her cutting me, changing into Erza, Lucy, Loke, my mom, Ur, and then y-you." Gray said, his voice starting to shake.

"Gray-"

"I feel the blow t-torch and that jagged blade. I watch the flames surround it as she drops it into my eye." Gray closed his eyes.

"I-I _feel_ her when she rapes me over and over then she turns into you and b-burns me alive-"

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed; hands gripping Gray's arms. The raven's eyes shot open and the pinkette's panicked tone. He pushed the firm hands from his body and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Gray, I didn't know you were reliving that nightmare every time you were going through the treatment." Natsu had to keep complete focus on his voice so it wouldn't crack.

"Now I really don't want you to have it again knowing you'll be reliving something so horrible." Natsu said, his teeth tearing into his lip.

"Natsu, you don't have a choice...hell I don't have a choice. I need this."

"But she's-"

"Dead. It isn't real. I can-" Gray cleared his throat already feeling it strain.

"-Handle it."

Natsu decided to drop the subject for now. If anything, he just didn't feel like talking about her anymore. He didn't even like bringing _her_ up knowing she would be turning in her cell in hell at the sound of her name. He didn't want to give her any kind of satisfaction. So he'd drop this...for now.

* * *

Just two days later, Gray was itching to have another treatment; he didn't want to have to be in the infirmary any longer.

"Natsu, go get the doc." Gray said, nodding towards the door.

"Why? Are you in pain?" Natsu asked pushing himself off the windowsill. Gray shook his head.

"I want to begin my next treatment. Two days is enough rest."

"Gray, can't you wait a couple more days?" Natsu asked and he soon regretted it by the look Gray sent him.

"A couple more days? Two was more than I wanted to wait in the first place. I want to get this over with." Gray said, trying to keep his tone calm.

"It isn't good for you to rush something like this, Gray."

"Dammit, Natsu! Just get the doc already!" Gray yelled, slamming his fist on the bed.

"No, I don't want you to do another treatment."

"Natsu-"

"Shut it droop-eyes and listen to me. She may be dead but she's still here. She's left a mental scar that will never fade and I do not want you to be stuck inside your messed up skull with that monster." Natsu said with a huff. Gray crossed his arms, expression turning dark.

"My messed up skull, huh? I'm messed up?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head as he started to pace. He automatically knew those weren't the right words to say. They, all of his friends; himself included, were all messed up. It wasn't just Gray.

"You know what I mean, man. I'm messed up. We all are. I just don't want you _trapped_ with her. You have enough trouble with that bitch just in your nightmares, but this too?"

"I don't care what you want." Gray spat, refusing to talk about his nightmares. They didn't even begin to compare to the treatment. The nightmares were ten times worse.

"Oh, no worries there. I know that much...I'm not an idiot." Natsu spat back.

"You're bitching about being in that bed when it's your damn fault you're in it again anyways. When you could've just told me the truth and got better first before coming home, but you didn't so you know what-" Natsu walked back over to Gray and leaned forward just out of arms reach.

"-I don't care what _you_ want so you're going to stay in that bed- like a good boy until you get better..._without_ the treatment." Natsu said with a fiery expression that was soon wiped from his face as a chilled fist slammed into his face sending him to the floor.

Natsu pushed himself up, holding his bleeding nose. Gray shook his throbbing fist; his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"You know, you're really in no position to be starting fights, droopy-eyes." Natsu said getting back on his feet.

"You're an idiot." Gray said, his jaw clenched tight; clearly holding back another punch.

"No, you're the idiot who got himself in this mess. You're the idiot who used magic when you were told not to. You're the idiot who got his legs broken. You're the fucking idiot who didn't trust me!" Natsu yelled, fists clenched tight- held down at his sides.

Blood slowly ran down from his nose to his chin. He quickly wiped it away, grabbing a tissue from one of the end tables. Gray felt himself flinch at the hurt in Natsu's tone as he spoke. He knew he was at fault here, he didn't need Natsu to say it, but then again he knew he deserved to hear it.

"I know." Gray mumbled. Natsu, hesitant at first, turned towards the raven.

"I thought about nothing but coming home and I'd do anything to get here. Even deceive you. I'm sorry, Natsu. I really am, but I _needed_ to be here."

Natsu's expression softened as he sat down on the very edge of Gray's bed, out of punching range. Just in case.

"I know I shouldn't complain when it was my fault I'm in this situation. I just wish this was over." Gray said looking towards the window, wishing he could feel the sun on his skin.

"I wish I could at least go home and be stuck to my bed. I mean...it _is_ bigger." Gray said looking towards the pinkette, who instinctively met his eyes. Natsu shook his head, breaking the raven's spell.

"I understand, Gray. I'd feel the same in your position."

"Damn right you would. Now here-" Gray held out his hand. Natsu looked at it questioningly.

"-Give me your hand." Gray said and Natsu slowly complied. Gray curled Natsu's fingers into a fist and held it to his face.

"Hit me."

"What? You know last time I gave you my hand you told me to burn you now you want me to hit you? Someone has a masochistic side." Natsu said with a sly grin. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Just hit me, flame-head. This is the only freebee you'll get."

Natsu pulled his fist back and shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to hit you."

"Natsu-"

"Gray, I was being an ass. I'm fully entitled to be an ass, but I'm not going to hit you. Just forget it, okay?" Natsu said, gently rubbing Gray's leg. Gray reluctantly nodded.

"Why're you like that?" Gray asked before he could stop himself.

"Like what?"

"I've lied to you countless times since we got back and yet..." Gray's words trailed off as he looked the slayer over.

"Gray, we've been over this and actually I've already hit you for it remember? I forgive you. Stop beating yourself up for it...and I'll...do the same. I just want you better without the treatment, but I doubt you'll listen so..." Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat.

"...have at it. Beat that bitch back into her corner." Natsu said with his big grin. He knew he wouldn't win this argument especially since the treatment was working...so he'd let him fight.

Gray stared at the pinkette in complete awe. The once angered eyes that bore into his being were now filled with contentment, but he couldn't help but see a hint of lingering worry. Gray nodded with a small grin, his eyes travelling down to the light bandage around Natsu's waist. His stab wound Gray gave him had healed considerably, but he was still required to wear a small bandage to cover his remaining stitches.

As he stared at the bandage, his heart began to sink. Something didn't feel right. It felt as though the tense racing of his heart was a warning. A warning for what, he didn't know, but that overwhelmingly dark feeling made his head hurt. Gray opened his mouth to speak, but shut it at the sound of a light knock at the door.

Porlyusica and their Master slowly stepped into the room.

"Hello, you two. Gray- how're you feeling?" The Master asked walking over to the raven. His eyes quickly glancing over to Natsu's bloody nose.

"I'm fine." Gray answered quickly.

"What's up Gramps, why're you here?" Natsu asked, pulling the conversation away from Gray; knowing that's exactly what the raven wanted.

"Well actually I came with Porlyusica to talk about Gray's prosthetic eye."

Gray's breath caught in his throat. He completely forgot about getting his eye fixed. His hand weakly went up to brush against the scar around his eye.

"Can you fix it?" Natsu asked, turning towards Porlyusica. She frowned and made her way to Gray; somewhat shoving the pinkette off the bed and out of her way.

"Lie down." Gray obeyed.

"Move your hand already, would you? Let me look at it." She ordered, pushing his hand down. She pulled out a small wand with a light on the end and shined it into Gray's faded eye. She hummed at little reacting the eye did.

"You are completely blind, indeed." She squinted her eyes.

"Considering your age and type of injury I can't say whether the eye would work. It'd mainly be a cosmetic fix."

"What does his age have to do with anything? Erza-" Natsu said.

"Erza had hers done when she was a child. The prosthetic eye takes to the younger, fresh, injuries and his eye was stabbed while being burned. The inflamed blade cauterized the wound closed. Thus starting the healing process."

"And that means?" Natsu said, trying to keep his frustration out of his tone.

"I cannot give sight to an eye that has already healed itself."

"But-" Natsu tried again.

"I will not say it again. The prosthetic won't take to his eye if it's already healed; the nerves in his eye were cut and now they're dead. I'll do the procedure, if I must, only for the cosmetic fix."

"So I'm blind, but you can make it _look_ as though I'm not." Gray mumbled to himself. He shook his head, as he sat back up.

"No, just leave it."

"Gray-"

"Natsu, it's okay." Gray said as he silenced the pinkette with a small, fake, grin.

"I'm sorry, Gray." The Master said, hanging his head. With everything that has happened, he had hoped Gray would be able to see out of his eye again at least.

"It's okay, Gramps. I'm fine with one eye. I mean- it looks badass, right?" Gray said with that same smile. The Master mimicked the grin as Porlyusica huffed a frowning response before heading towards the door. She stopped and turned back to the raven.

"This is the only time I'll offer to do it just so you know." At that, she left with their Master following. He gave a small nod before hesitantly following after the pink haired woman. He wanted to remain with his children longer, but he knew that they preferred to be alone.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Gray sighed. Leaning back against the headboard, he looked up at the ceiling; that fake grin still on his face. His eyes slowly moved to the pinkette that stood a few feet from his bed; the corners of his mouth sinking down.

"Natsu." Gray called out, waiting for the dragon slayer to turn around.

Natsu, his eyes still glued to the door, wished for one message of good news. Just one. He blinked a couple times before reluctantly turning around, facing the raven.

"Natsu..." Gray said quietly as he raised his arm; hand out for Natsu to take. The dragon slayer looked ready to explode. He could feel Natsu's anxiety and frustration in the air and he needed to calm him down before he destroyed the guild...and Gray had no doubt that Natsu couldn't.

"Hey...hey look at me, Natsu." Gray said, slowly waving his hand; motioning for the slayer to come to him.

Natsu could hear his heart beat ring through his ears and pound against his skull. First, Juvia's jealous fit, then Loke's drunk attack, Gray's lies, Gray's legs breaking, his magic freaking out, Gray trying to kill himself by jumping out of the window, the hellish treatment, and now...his eye can't be fixed. What more could happen? What the hell else is there!? His mind screamed, his fists clenched, and his breathing sped up. Natsu felt his knees begin to shake; his body wanting to collapse, but his racing mind wouldn't allow him to fall.

Bloodshot onyx eyes met the raven's before he slammed them closed.

_You can't hide from me..._

_I will travel through your veins...dance through your blood..._

_Pick at your bones...tear through your muscles..._

_Crack your ribs and carve out your heart..._

_I will find you..._

_I will find __**him**__..._

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as he threw his arms around the pinkette; his skin boiling...it burned hot against Gray's. Natsu's eyes shot open; his breath rugged and labored. Stunned by the words that echoed through his head and the fact that Gray was standing in front of him; hugging him. Gray pulled back, his hands on either side of Natsu's head.

"Natsu, you need to calm down. Okay?" Gray said softly.

Panting, Natsu clung onto the cool hands that held his face. He nodded; his body shaking. He hasn't had many "freak outs" of his own since they've been back so he wasn't used to this sudden crushing feeling of hopelessness. Natsu didn't even want to think about how Gray was feeling like this ninety percent of the time.

"W-why are you standing?" Natsu asked, trying to think about something else.

"What else was I supposed to do, flame-brain? You weren't listening to me so I had to come over here...just like back at the hospital when I had to fall off the bed to get your ass to move." Gray said with a light chuckle that soon turned into a groan.

"This-uh kind of hurts though so could you-" Before Gray could even get the whole sentence out; he was back on his bed with the pinkette sitting back on the edge.

"Are you okay now?" Gray asked, gently brushing a pink spike from the slayer's face so he could see his eyes.

"You really don't care about your eye?" Natsu asked with a huff from the earlier panting. Gray looked away for a split second before locking back onto the onyx orbs and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say I don't care, but I'm just not going to let it get to me. I can still see...I'm not completely blind. Had I been with her longer...I..." Gray looked towards the window, watching the sun as it began to set.

"...I'm sure she would've taken care of the other one too." The raven looked back at Natsu, eyebrows raised in resolution.

"If I let something like this get to me..." Gray leaned forward, his thumb caressing Natsu's cheekbone.

"...She wins."

* * *

That evening the two, entangled, lay in silence; neither saying a word as they both watched the sun disappear beneath a blanket of black. Neither one wanted to close their eyes to sleep...to dream. Natsu tightened his hold on his raven as his snuggled closer to the crook of Gray's neck; the raven's strong arm wrapped firmly around his slayer.

Hands intertwined, Natsu pulled the scarred, pale, hand to his lips and gently kissed it, sending fiery chills throughout Gray's body. He wished that they could be at his place; in his bed. He wanted nothing more.

Failing to keep their eyes open any longer, the two succumbed to the woman in their dreams as they joined the darkness.

_Your wounds may heal...and your scars may fade, but I will always remain. _

_I will always be a part of you...clawing away at your insides...pulling you apart..._

_Piece by piece...I will rip you both to shreds. I will destroy what you love most with your own hands. _

_Starting with you._

_Wait for me..._

_I'm coming. _

Sweat coated his forehead as he woke to Natsu's worry-filled eyes and grimaced expression. Gray sighed, exhausted.

"You saw her again didn't you?" Natsu asked, sliding off Gray's bed.

"Didn't you?" Gray breathed out as he sat up. Natsu shook his head.

"No, I think this might have been the first night in awhile that I didn't see her."

Gray felt a chill go down his spine, hearing her words as they were whispered into his ear. He could feel her breath on his skin.

_Starting with __**you**__._

_Wait for me..._

_**I'm coming. **_

"Gray? What is it?" Natsu said, looking the ice mage over. He looked like he didn't get a second of rest last night. Gray shook his head and smirked.

"It's nothing. Just didn't get much sleep last night. Guess my mind was elsewhere." Gray said sending his already blushing boyfriend a playful wink.

"Idiot." Natsu said quickly turning towards the door. Gray loved how shy Natsu got when he was flirting.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Just you." Gray said in a low voice.

"Alright...nothing then." Natsu said, rolling his eyes, and walked out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Gray's smirk fell. He breathed out a low sigh and leaned back against the headboard.

_Now...now the boys I knew would talk about things like this..._

Gray's breath caught in his throat as he shot back up; eyes scanning the room.

_...and here I thought you wouldn't keep things from him anymore._

Gray slammed his eyes closed; already knowing no one was in the room with him.

_...but just like with everything else...you lie. You piece of garbage. _

Gray felt himself begin to curl, but stopped at the awkward ache protesting from his legs. He wanted to grab his knees- to pull them close and hide.

_My silly pet...you can't hide from me._

Her sickening chuckling echoed through Gray's head, there was no escaping that appalling noise.

_But of course...you'll try. Well go right ahead my dear Gray, but first let me show you..._

_...something new._

* * *

"Hey- hey Mirajane got any food?" Natsu asked, rubbing his stomach as it growled. The only people inside the guild at the moment were Mirajane, tending the bar, Cana, tending to the booze, and Lucy. The white-haired woman smiled a small grin and giggled.

"Natsu, don't bother Mirajane. We all know you'd eat everything in here!" Cana said chugging back another barrel of booze. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the brunette, his eyes screaming "really?"

"Natsu, shouldn't you be with Gray?" Lucy asked as she sat herself down at the bar next to the pinkette. Natsu shook his head.

"I am. I'm going back I just needed food." Natsu said laying his head down on the bar.

"He...he hasn't been sleeping." Natsu whispered after a while of silence. Lucy's face went blank at Natsu's words, but she wasn't surprised. After everything their friend went through...only he knew _all_ of it...and he'd have to live and deal with it.

"Did he say anything?" She asked quietly, just in case Natsu only meant for her to know. Natsu shook his head.

"Not really. I mean he's been seeing _her_, but that's nothing new."

Lucy didn't know what to say and she didn't even think anything would put the dragon slayer at ease. Gray has been through a lot even after finally coming home. Lucy bit her lip remembering when their Master came down and told everyone about Porlyusica not being able to fix Gray's eye. She shook her head and slid off her stool.

"Go on." Lucy said gesturing to the guild's stairs. Natsu tilted his head, confused.

"You should head back up...shouldn't keep him alone for too long. I'll bring you two up something to eat soon, okay?" Lucy said with a bright smile. Natsu felt himself wanting to copy her smile, but her words hit him like a train.

_...shouldn't keep him alone for too long..._

"He's...not." Natsu breathed out, slowly sliding off his stool.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Mirajane asked placing her small hand on his tense shoulder.

"Natsu?" Cana furrowed her eyebrows, almost dropping her barrel.

Lucy grabbed the pinkette's hand tight in hers, trying to pull him out of whatever trance he fell into. She wasn't able to get a word out before the heated man pushed past her, heading towards the stairs.

"Natsu? What's wrong-" Lucy about choked on the words caught on her tongue as a shriek erupted from the second floor. The sound rattled- pounded against her eardrums. Her legs about gave out as she took a few steps back crashing into Mirajane. Cana ran to the two and stood beside them, her eyes never leaving Natsu's terrified expression.

"Natsu is that-" Another horrible scream exploded from beyond the stairs that sent chills down Natsu's spine. Only the chill was real.

"Shit!" Natsu gasped out, forcing himself to move past the awful noise- that awful noise being Gray.

The pinkette ran up the stairs at a monstrous pace, his clammy hands weakly gripping the railing for support.

When he finally got to the top of the stairs, he immediately felt something...something familiar as if "she" was right behind him following his every move- watching him as he hesitantly reached for the doorknob. He paused when his finger touched the cool, almost frozen, handle. Natsu quickly glanced back, half expecting to meet the evil woman's devilish orbs...only to meet the girl's frightened, anxious, eyes instead. Their expressions screamed at his to hurry and open the door. The dragon slayer swallowed hard, feeling the lump get caught in his throat as the knob seemed to turn on it's own, slowly rubbing against his shaking hand.

He didn't want it to open. He didn't want to see what was happening behind the frosted door. He didn't want to see...

_...First let me ask you something..._

Natsu's heart skipped a beat as her voice brushed against his ear.

_...Lights on? _

His heart skipped another beat.

_...Or lights off? _

The door opened, the hinges' creaking; the only sound to be heard over racing heart beats.

The onyx eyes widened at the scene before him. Gray- on his knees, his body bent- his forehead pressed against the floor. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself as he was choking on his shrieks of pain. Natsu ran and instantly dropped to the floor, straightening Gray up so he could see his face.

Natsu could've sworn he had just had a heart attack as he felt his heart stop completely at the sight of Gray's face. Veins were ejecting from the raven's stressed temples while his face was covered in a cold sweat, but the one thing Natsu noticed more than anything was his eye. Gray's scarred eye looked as though it had been burned yet again as the skin around the faded orb was charred, blistered, and bleeding.

"G-Gray what happened!?" He yelled, trying not to scream right in the raven's face. Lucy and Cana stood in the doorway, stunned- frozen in step watching the two struggle with the silent demon that plagued them day-to-day.

Panting, Gray slowly raised his head to look Natsu straight in the eye. Untangling his arms, the raven placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder while holding the other back.

"Gray?" Natsu said as the ice mage's hand crushed his shoulder within his icy grasp. Natsu cursed out in pain while trying to pry the raven's hand from his body.

"Gray!? What're you doing?" Lucy yelled from the door. The raven didn't pay either of the girls any mind, like they weren't even in the same room. It was just him and Natsu.

Natsu looked at the raven's dark eyes as they glared back at him. He saw nothing, but hatred welled up in those droopy eyes. He knew then that this wasn't his Gray.

"Gray, come back. She isn't here. She isn't in this room. She's dead, Gray!" Natsu said trying to break his raven from the spell. Gray cracked a sick grin as ice formed around the hand that was pulled back- it shaping itself into a sharp spike.

"I'll only ask once more, dragon slayer." Gray breathed out. Natsu's eyes widened by his words.

The raven moved his other hand to grip the slayer's throat.

"Lights on..." Natsu's voice caught in his throat as it was slowly squeezed.

"...or off?" Gray pulled back his arm ready to stab the pinkette but stopped when a warm hand gently caressed his cheek.

"G-Gray...it's okay. We've b-been through this before remember? W-we won then...w-we c-can do it again now..." Natsu coughed while gripping the hand around his neck.

"But I need you t-to c-come back. I-I can't do this on my own." Natsu blinked back heated tears that threatened to come forth and swallowed as best as he could.

"I can't do _any_ of this without you!" He exclaimed.

The raven's hand started to shake as his panting sped up- his good eye darting around the room, locking onto all the concerned stares that pointed at him.

"I-I..." He muttered.

"Gray it's okay." Natsu tried again to pry the cool hand from his throat as he whispered his calming words to the distressed raven.

The ice melted from his hand as the other released the pinkette- both dropping into his lap. Natsu breathed out a breath of relief as he gripped Gray's shoulders tight, hanging his head in a sigh.

Natsu cleared his throat; his smile returning as he looked over Gray's weary expression. He gently rubbed his shoulders wanting a reaction, but Gray only stared at his limp hands that lay in his lap. Natsu followed his gaze and took both cold hands in his fiery grasp.

"Gray?" He said softly. Cana and Lucy watch patiently from the doorway. The blonde stared at the two and felt an unnerving feeling coming from the raven's bed. Her eyes glanced over at the pile of blankets only to snap back to Gray as he began to chuckle quietly to himself. Gray squeezed Natsu's hands in his as the warmth consumed his icy flesh. The dragon slayer looked at Gray in shock and pulled on his hands.

"Gray, what's going on? Are you okay?" He asked, but still Gray didn't respond and only continued to chuckle. He slowly lifted his head to meet the wide onyx eyes and he smiled.

"Natsu, what's going on with him?" Cana asked; her grip tightening on her cards. The pinkette couldn't hear anything the girls said. The only thing that was on his mind and in his sights was the raven.

"That's all it takes, huh? A little shaking and heavy breathing and you drop your guard completely?" Gray held onto Natsu's wrists with one hand as his other returned to it's "sharpened" state.

"You should know better than that by now, dragon slayer." Gray said with a menacing grin as he pushed his iced hand forward- aiming for the slayer's heart.

Fire burned throughout Natsu's body as he tried to pull himself from Gray's grasp. He felt a spark ignite in his hands, but quickly put the flames out. Refusing to use his magic against Gray, he simply leaned back and rammed his head into the raven's. The sudden unpredictable attack surprised Gray, pushing his iced spike more towards the left leaving only a deep cut on Natsu's arm. Gray released Natsu's hands as the two fell back.

"Y-you…-" Gray started as he rubbed his head. Natsu met his gaze as he, too, rubbed at the newly formed bruise on his skull.

"-Why can't you just die already!?" Gray yelled. The girls stared at Gray with horror at his words.

"How could you say something like that to Natsu!? He's your friend isn't' he? He's more than that…he's…" Cana trailed off looking down at the pinkette's tensed back. He held his hand up to her and Lucy.

"It's okay. This isn't him."

"This isn't him?" Gray let out a frustrated chuckled.

"Who the hell do you think I am then?"

Natsu shook his head.

"I don't know, but you're not Gray. You're not her either…because she's dead." Natsu said as he stood. He looked down at the impostor and grabbed his arm yanking him to his feet. Gray's face twisted in a grimace, but quickly smoothed back out into a smirk.

"Tell me. Who do you think you are?" Natsu whispered for only Gray to hear. Gray's smirk disappeared as those onyx eyes dug into his.

"You're not Gray and you're not Gwenera. So who are you?" Natsu asked again. Confusion suddenly appeared on Gray's face, but vanished just as fast.

"Let me ask _you_ something, dragon slayer. If I'm not Gray then why didn't you use your magic on me? I felt it earlier but then…nothing. So why?"

Natsu swallowed a hard lump.

"I'm not Gray, right? So what's the harm in burning some impostor?"

Natsu stared at the wall past Gray as he thought back. Why didn't he use it? It's not Gray, right so…why?

* * *

"_What is it doc?" Natsu asked with a yawn._

"_It's about Gray's condition. He is doing better and he's now able to control his magic a lot more, but I'm afraid there's a side effect from the treatment."_

"_Which is?" Natsu asked, getting irritated._

"_He's going to be rather vulnerable to other magic types especially that of the opposite element." Natsu tilted his head to the side in question._

"_Meaning yours."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means I do not want you using your magic around Gray until his treatment is complete. Having your magical energy resonate around him might be enough for his magic to shock its way back to its unstable state. Especially since it's fire. Then we'd be back at square one and with all the progress he's made in just on day…I'd like to avoid that. So even though he didn't listen to me I would hope you do."_

* * *

Natsu focused back on Gray and crossed his arms.

"Doesn't matter why. You're not Gray anyways so I didn't want to waste the effort in going all out. It wouldn't be much of a challenge if I beat your ass that fast." He took a step forward and grabbed the impostor by his neck. A very subtle tingling sensation went through his finger tips as they dug into his cool flesh. Natsu stared at the tense raven; really looking him over. This couldn't be Gray...right?

_Right._

"Heh. You're no one…" Natsu smirked while tightening his grip. Gray's eyes widened.

"You're not even real." Natsu said in a low tone as he crushed Gray's neck to pieces in his grasp. Gray choked on air as shock and pain flooded into his expression. He fell to the ground curling into himself, trying to catch all the icy pieces falling from his throat.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed taking a few steps forward. He, again, stopped her.

"Just w-wait." Natsu said, hoping no one heard the slight panic in his voice. Relief washed over him as his gut feeling was actually correct. He swallowed hard...fake or not, it wasn't easy watching Gray struggle to breathe right in front of him.

"Y-you c-couldn't have known...you f-fool." Gray smirked as his body shook. He took one final gasp of air.

"This is-isn't the e-end, d-dragon s-slayer. I w-will…n-not dis…appear." Gray said looking over at his bed.

"H-he and I-I are one. I w-will n-never f-fade away." At that, Gray crumbled into a pile of ice, scattered across the floor.

The girls stood in the door way, even more frozen stiff than before.

"What was that?" Cana finally breathed out, stuffing her cards back into her pouch.

Natsu and the girls stared down at the icy remains of Gray as a sudden chill filled the air. They turned towards the other side of the room. It was coming from the bed, which seemed to have nothing but a pile of blankets on it. The three fairies slowly walked towards the bed. Natsu gripped the pile of blankets and tore them from the bed. What lay beneath the blankets was another Gray. This one was lying flat on his back, legs straight, arms straight, and eyes open, but they didn't show any sign of being conscious.

"Gray?" Natsu said quietly. He gently placed his hand on the raven's forehead. At the slayer's touch, the rooms temperature dropped drastically.

"What is it now?" Cana huffed out, rubbing her arms.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked looking over at the pinkette. He just continued to stare at the raven on the bed. Slowly he took his hand away from the raven's forehead and pointed at his eyes.

"Look." Natsu whispered.

Gray's eyes slowly began to widen and as they did, the faded eye became encased in ice. Natsu followed the ice as it continued to encase itself around Gray's hands and legs just like it had done so before.

"Why does it keep doing this?" Natsu asked, looking at the ice.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. She now knew this was the real Gray, but she wondered if Natsu knew it before he…

"Natsu, did you know that was an ice clone?" Lucy asked, slowly placing her hand on his shoulder. She looked back at the, now, puddle on the floor behind them. Natsu held his breath as he locked eyes with the blonde.

Did he? He thought back to the tingling sensation he had felt in his finger tips as he gripped the impostor's neck. He had a..._feeling_, but…without real proof he couldn't have known for sure. He took a chance. He risked Gray's life on that chance.

Natsu looked away from Lucy as his body began to shake. Looking down at the real Gray, Natsu knew he chose right, but to risk killing the only one he's ever loved…on a _chance_.

His teeth tore into his lip.

"He's alive. He's alive. He's alive." Natsu repeated in a hushed tone to himself, not caring about Lucy's question. At the time, he didn't care to respond…mainly because he didn't know if he could. Lucy looked at Cana and shook her head.

"We should let the doctor know what happened." Lucy said making her way to the door. Cana followed slowly behind, her eyes glancing back and forth between her friends.

"Lucy." Natsu spoke. The blonde paused in the doorway; her back towards the pinkette.

"I'll g-get the doc. Just stay with him f-for me." Natsu said; his voice slightly shaking. Lucy slowly spun and walked back to Gray's bed without muttering a word to Natsu.

The pinkette ripped his burning gaze from the raven as he now stood in the doorway. Cana watched the teammates stand silently in the same room for what seemed like hours.

"No." Natsu said. Lucy raised her head, but didn't look back.

"I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling and I-"

"And you what? That could've been Gray! You could've killed him, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, placing her hand over the frozen one on the bed.

"I took the chance."

"There were other ways to find out. I thought you'd know that!" Lucy tightened her grip on the icy hand. Natsu felt the heat rise in his body; his blood began to boil. He wasn't angry at Lucy; she was right. He was mad at himself, but more than that…he was mad at her- someone who was dead.

"I can't let her win." Natsu said; his head hung.

"Her?" Cana said.

"Gwenera? She's dead, Natsu! This isn't about her!" Lucy said now facing the slayer.

"Don't you get it? She's dead, but she's still…" Natsu dropped it as his eyes fell back onto the frozen raven.

"She's still here. That was her!" Natsu yelled pointing at the puddle.

"That wasn't Gwenera."

The three fairies looked at Erza, who quickly shoved her way past Natsu.

"Erza? What're you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"When you three ran upstairs I went to get the doctor and Erza happened to be on the way." Mirajane explained as she remained in the hallway, letting the doctor pass.

"Doc! What's going on with Gray?" Natsu asked, pulling the doctor towards Gray's bed.

"It seems the treatment is having a bigger effect on him than I first thought." The doctor said, mostly to himself as he looked Gray over.

"What did you mean, Erza? That wasn't her?" Lucy asked.

"Exactly what I said. Gwenera no longer exists in this world. She's dead and gone." Erza said sternly as she looked directly at Natsu. He felt himself take a step back at her strong gaze.

"Then how do you explain what just happened!?" Natsu shouted. Erza flashed him another dark look putting him in his place as she made her way to Gray's side.

"As I've said, the treatment is having a stronger effect on him in ways I never thought would…or could happen. I've never seen anything like this in my years as a doctor."

"So what _is_ going on?" Lucy asked.

"Why don't we go back downstairs and discuss this. My staff will take over for Gray, here." The doctor said; gesturing towards the door as three nurses ran inside.

"What about Gray? Will he be alright?" Cana asked, pulling Lucy towards the door.

"I'll explain everything downstairs. Come along."

* * *

Downstairs, Mirajane began serving waters to the group as the doctor explained his theory.

"As you all should know, Gray's treatment is the farthest from a simple task. To be able to help him gain complete control over his magic again there are some things he has to endure such as his past and recent memories from the earlier mission."

"But why is that? Why does he have to endure all that again for the treatment to work?" Lucy asked, refusing to believe he's been reliving the entire mission this whole time.

"Where his mind goes during the treatment is out of our control." The doctor sighed.

"His mind is clinging onto these memories. The reason- I have no idea, but the connection is just strong enough to bring the woman you saw as an ice clone, Gwenera, to life. That technically _was_ her...made through Gray, but then again it wasn't...because the real Gwenera is dead. As you all know." The doctor watched the shock appear on the fairies faces as he explained. He took a breath and continued.

"He's told me a little about what he's been seeing and hearing. That it's so real…like she's actually there, but I assure you that she isn't here."

"He isn't the only one hearing things, you know." Natsu said, looking down.

"I'm aware of your condition too, Natsu. I know about all of you. This sort of miss- experience is effecting the rest of you as it should, but for it to be doing this much to Gray and his magic…-"

"-it's not normal. There's more to it. Although the treatment may enhance this surreal feeling he's been having, it isn't the cause. This trauma he's going through, even without the treatment, this would've still happened eventually and before any of you ask…" The doctor held his hands up to the fairies.

"The thing with him freezing himself that happened upstairs just now. That's a defense mechanism. It's just him protecting himself. It's happened once already during treatment and I'm sure…" The doctor looked at Natsu.

"…it's happened before. His body is creating this false demon thus forcing his magic to react in a way that he thinks is protecting him from it. The only thing is...his mind is so _fixated_ on the past he keeps reverting back to this same defense- only covering his hands, legs, and one eye in ice."

"So this Gwenera is dead, but Gray is recreating her through his trauma by using his magic?" Cana asked, her head tilting slightly in confusion.

"Pretty much. I know it's difficult to understand, but his memories of her- mainly his fear...is giving her life. The treatment will most likely make this worse, but without it-"

"I'll never be able to completely control my magic again."

With a gasp, everyone looked at the top of the stairs. Gray stood, with a nurse on each side, gripping the railing.

"Gray!?" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, but he didn't go to him. He slowly sat back down; his eyes going to the floor.

"How are you feeling, Gray?" The doctor calmly asked.

"I'm fine." Gray looked at the girls and then to Natsu. The pinkette wouldn't meet his eye and he knew why. The raven looked at the cut on Natsu's arm. Again he had tried to kill him and again he hurt him. He wouldn't want to be near someone as dangerous as himself either.

"When can we start my next treatment?" Gray asked. The room went silent as the fairies, excluding Natsu, looked at the doctor.

"After today's event we should wait a couple days for you to regain your strength."

"If the result is going to be the same, why does it matter how long we wait? I'm going to have these problems anyways. I mean I'm doing it to myself, right? So why does it matter?" Gray said, trying to remain calm.

"I understand your frustration Gray, but we can't rush it. Rest for the rest of today and we'll reexamine you in the morning and go from there. Will that do for now?" The doctor asked as he stood. Gray scoffed, but nodded.

"Fine." Again he looked at the pinkette that wouldn't look back.

"Natsu." He said. Natsu felt himself automatically wanting to run to the deep voice that called for him, but he didn't move and he didn't look up. Lucy looked between the two not knowing what was going through their heads. She couldn't even imagine what they- especially Gray was going through.

"We need to talk." Gray said in a low monotonous tone. As if he were a robot, Natsu rose from his seat and made his way to the stairs.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed, holding her hand to her chest to try to slow her heart. Erza looked at her friends and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. The blonde looked back at her friend.

"They'll be okay, Lucy." Erza said faster than she meant to, but she didn't know what else to say.

* * *

The nurses led Gray back to his new room and placed him on his bed. Making sure he was fine and didn't need anything else, they left the two alone to talk.

Natsu sat at the end of Gray's bed, hands in his lap and eyes to the floor. Gray watched the expressionless slayer stare blankly at the floor.

"I expected you to say something by now." Gray said looking away from Natsu.

Minutes of silence went by. Gray sighed, his hands beginning to shake. He quickly intertwined his fingers tight to keep them still.

_If he stays you'll only hurt him again…_

Gray stared at the pinkette's cut. The bleeding had stopped long ago, but even so. It was still there. It still happened.

_Maybe this time you'll actually do it…you'll kill him. _

He looked away from Natsu.

_Go ahead. Try again. _

If this was really _himself_ doing all of this…then why…

_His guard is down..._

Why…?

_Kill him._

The raven tried to clear his mind as he looked out the window. Wishing more than anything that the sun would go down so he could wake up and begin another treatment. He wanted all of this to end.

_Do it! Kill him now!_

"Natsu get out." Gray said suddenly. Finally lifting his head, Natsu felt his body go cold. He slowly looked over at Gray, but the raven wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I can't have you here. Not now." Gray said. He felt like he was going to break his fingers in half the tighter he clenched them. He tried his best to calm down so he wouldn't injure his hands again.

"Gray-"

"I can't have you here with me. Not anymore." Gray said quickly.

"You can't…what does that mean?" Natsu asked now standing next to Gray's bed.

"I just can't. Not anymore." Gray shook his head, refusing to let a single tear run down his cheek. Even after being on death's door multiple times, Natsu has never felt so cold. He has never felt his heart die…not like this.

"Just…get out and don't come b-back."

Natsu didn't argue, he didn't fight him, and he didn't disobey. Why would he...after he risked Gray's life like that? Lucy was right- he could've killed him.

He nodded and left Gray's room without another word. Natsu walked slowly down the stairs with no expression on his face. He walked passed the girls still sitting at the bar and paid them no mind when they tried to ask what was wrong. Natsu just continued to walk until he made it to the guild doors. He stared at the familiar wood.

* * *

_"__Are you ready, Natsu?" Gray asked, pulling on his arm. Natsu looked down, took a breath, and lifted his head again in a smile. He nodded._

_"__Ready." _

_He gripped the cold hand that pulled at his as he watched their home get closer and closer. Each step that brought them closer, Natsu's smile grew while Gray's pace sped up. When Gray touched the door his face lit up and at the same time he crumbled. Natsu smiled as he watched Gray shed a tear from his faded eye. Gray turned towards Natsu, meeting his gaze. _

_The pinkette didn't console him; he didn't say a word. _

_Natsu just took a deep breath and kicked the door wide open. _

_"__Hey~! We're back!"_

* * *

Natsu dropped his gaze from the door. Placing a hand on each side, he slowly pushed it open taking in each and every creak the door made. He couldn't remember a time he opened the door this slow.

The door opened wide; the outside wet and rainy. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't be with Gray. Not like this. It was safer for Gray…for the two of them to stay apart until all this was over. Maybe then they could...

_Maybe._

Natsu felt the heat begin to overflow in his eyes as he stepped out into the rain.

Days passed. Natsu did as he was told. He never went back.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven **

**(A/N) Okay before anyone chews my head off...I know (and apologize) that its been almost two years since I updated this story (and my others) BUT if you would let me explain really fast- I'll tell you why. I met someone and we started dating, we moved in together, had a child, we bought a house, and now we're living happily as a little family with marriage and another child (maybe) in the future. There. Really quick explanation. :) Crazy what all can happen in less than two years. **

**Anyways...I wrote half of this story when I stopped writing and I just now (a couple days ago) finished this chapter so I had to make sure the "flow" was good and like always a lot happened in this chapter than I first expected so I have to rethink the last three chapters. I am slowly, but surely getting back into my writing (when I have time away from my 7 month old) so I will hopefully be able to keep it up. The next chapter won't be as depressing as this one was- at the end. Maybe. Haven't written it yet so it could always change. Well my lovely, Yaoi lovers I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, nonetheless and still look forward to the final three. **

**Please Review ^_^**

**\- Next Time -**

**Number Eight - Never Again**

****CREDIT - The first six lines of this chapter are from a song called, "The Devil Within" By: Digital Daggers.**


End file.
